Little Edward
by Dragonna
Summary: Quand un de ses subordonné se fait rajeunir jusqu'à trois ou quatre ans, que fais Roy Mustang? Il s'en occupe bien sûr! Epilogue en ligne et ne vous inquietez pas, la fic n'est pas vraiment terminée!
1. Chapter 1

LE CHIBIT

Prologue : « Papa »

Genre : humour, ooc total de certains persos, action, général etc….

Disclaimer: pas à moi

Rating : G

Paring : ben vous verrez, pas de Roy/Ed par contre

Note : Hughes, Kimbley, Greed, Envy, Dante, Lust, Sloth, les chimères de Greed et Bradley sont toujours vivants car nécessaire pour la fic.

--------------------------------

Comment en étaient ils arriver là ?

Le groupe de Greed, ses chimères et ses deux alchimistes affrontaient les homonculus ET l'armée qui elles affrontaient aussi les homonculus en plus du groupe de Greed.

Edward, couvert de blessures infligés par son demi frère reprit son souffle et leva les yeux vers 'le palmier' qui avait pris l'apparence de Winry pour le faire hésiter. Il avait la pêche pour un gars de 400 ans quand même l'Envy.

Autre truc qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment : le cercle de transmutation juste sous ses pieds….il n'aimait pas ça….non….

_Tout se passa alors très vite._

Tucker activa alors la transmutation, sauf que ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que en même temps Kimbley fit exploser quelque chose –Sloth ?- et Roy claqua des doigts pour griller Lust tandis que Ed et Al lançait leurs propres attaques de même natures que les trois autres.

Toutes ces alchimies différentes se mélangèrent à celle de l'alchimiste tisseur de vie et…le résultat fut une réaction totalement différente de celle que celui-ci avait voulu faire.

Elle explosa projetant des gerbes de fumées dans toutes les directions. Différentes odeurs évoquant la natures emplirent l'air : bois, cendre, fleurs, miel, fruits, et même lait ainsi que des dizaines d'autre évoquant la vie, qu'elle soit végétale, animale ou humaine, puis tout cela tourbillonna, la fumée sembla régresser, rétrécir et tous sentir une vive chaleur, suivit immédiatement d'un froid glacial.

- « TUCKER, QU'EST QUE T'AS FOUTU ?? » Hurla l'alchimiste écarlate, un peu effrayé.

- « Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que je vois ça !!!! » lui répondit l'autre, criant pour se faire entendre.

Les sons se joignaient à la fumée et aux odeurs, le dernier son qu'ils entendirent fut les pleurs d'un bébé, bizarre. Mais soudain Dante, pâle comme un linge comprit :

- « ENVY RECULES !!!! »

Lust lança ses ongles et transperça le bras du concerné qu'elle tira violemment en arrière.

Il y eut un Flash aveuglant et multicolore, Greed choppa Kimbley et le jeta en arrière avant de bondir hors des limites du danger, Riza fit un croche pied à son supérieur qui tomba à la renverse hors du cercle.

Alphonse fut violemment poussé par Martel aux côtés de Roy, mais Ed s'effondra au sol, l'automail remplaçant sa jambe ne répondant plus et ses blessures reprenant le dessus sur sa volonté. Il écarquilla les yeux de peur tandis que la réaction alchimique l'entourait.

- « EDWARD » Hurla tout le groupe de son côté alors que la fumée l'engloutit.

Il toussa, aspirant la fumée, elle lui rappelait bizarrement, non pas quelque chose de désagréable mais quelque chose qui fit remonter des souvenirs dans son esprit : le goût des gâteaux de sa mère, et beaucoup moins agréable celui du lait. Soudain une douleur atroce lui transperça l'esprit, lui faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Un spasme le secoua, et il ressentit comme un feu brûlant dans ses veines, c'était atroce mais pas autant que la douleur insupportable qui lui vrillait la tête. Il sentit, dans un cri de souffrance que ses greffes s'arrachaient brutalement de son corps mais les ports eux semblèrent se resserrer, s'adaptant à la forme que son corps prenait.

Il roula sur le ventre et ouvrit deux yeux pleins de larmes : le sol avait prit la consistance du cristal et il vit au travers qu'il rétrécissait ses cheveux ne changeaient pas mais ses joues s'arrondirent, ses yeux devinrent plus candides, plus innocents : son visage devenait de plus en plus juvénile.

Il suffoquait maintenant et s'effondra à nouveau quand il tenta de se redresser, et s'aperçut que ses vêtements devenaient beaucoup trop grands. Son manteau le recouvrait totalement maintenant et sa tête le faisant tellement souffrir qu'il ne retenait plus les flots de larmes qui roulaient jusqu' au sol.

Ses souvenirs semblaient s'effacer, des plus récents aux plus anciens, il voyait défiler par flashs ses voyages, ses disputes avec Roy, ses combats, la pierre philosophale, Scar, Nina et Alexander, son examen d'alchimistes d'état, sa tentative raté de Transmutations humaine, Alphonse dans son armure, son entraînement, son maître, la mort de sa mère, son père, sa première tentative d'alchimie quand il avait 6 ans et -horreur- Alphonse s'effaça de son esprit, peu à peu il oublia que c'était son frère mais avant que tout n'est disparu : Une douleur atroce foudroya tout son corps, au niveau de sa jambe manquante surtout et son esprit et il oublia presque tout, la seule chose dont il se souvint fut Roy penché sur lui, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. (1) (2)

Il entendit : ''EDWARRRRRDDD'', et reconnu son nom mais….qui le criait ainsi ?

A l'extérieur, Greed avait agis, d'un bond il avait frappé de son poing armure le sol près du cercle, rompant un bout de celui-ci et interrompit la transmutation.(2)

Nouveau flash, puis la fumée se dissipa et disparut totalement et avec elle les sons et les odeurs et les lumières.

Tous cherchèrent par réflexe le _petit_ blondinet des yeux.

Tous virent une forme immobile et tremblante sous un manteau rouge, Roy se redressa et s'élança vers le vêtement et, le soulevant, vit un petit garçon qui sanglotait au sol, couvert de blessures. Les deux automails étaient détachés de son corps.

L'enfant avait les cheveux blonds doré un peu ondulés (à cause de la natte défaite) qui tombait au milieu de son dos et deux yeux dorés, un enfant de 3 ou 4 ans.

- « Edward ? »

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, vu qu'il lui manquait le bras et la….minute, SA JAMBE ETAIT LA ? Il fut interrompu dans sa pensée en voyant le sang qui coulait abondamment du moignon rouvert du bras. Il se saisit du manteau du gamin et s'en servit pour réduire le flux sanguin.

- « Edward ? C'est toi ? »

L'enfant leva deux yeux noyés de larmes vers Mustang et se jeta dans ses bras en disant un mot de quatre lettres que Roy n'aurait jamais cru entendre maintenant :

- « Papa ! »

Puis l'enfant s'effondra contre lui, vaincu par la douleur de ses blessures.

Tous les personnes présentes, humains ou homonculus ou armure (ou Chien si on compte Black Hayate) ouvrirent des yeux ronds et pensèrent tous en bel ensemble : « QUOI ? »

_**A suivre…..**_

1- Episode 3, quand Alphonse vient de ramener son frère chez Pinnako et que Roy arrive, à un moment il regarde Ed et il y a un 'gros plan' sur son visage'.

2 -C'est à ce moment que Greed est intervenu ,au moment ou le souvenir de Roy allait s'effacer aussi, et comme Greed a casser le cercle, celui ci n'a pas disparu d'où le fait que Ed prenne Roy pour son père.

_**Délire de fin de chapitre**_

Roy : « Comment ça 'papa' ? »

Envy : « …..d'un autre côté vaut mieux toi que l'autre là…. »

Ed : « (_regarde une photo de son père puis Roy, se rappelle quand chacun des deux à été là pour lui_)….OUI, Je suis à 100 d'accord !!! Colonel ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais un fils exemplaire !! »

Roy : « me demande si je dois être inquiet ou pas ! »

Ed : « Tu as raison Envy, notre père biologique ne mérites pas d'avoir des enfants !! »

Envy : « c'est clair !! »

Dragonna : « Tiens vous êtes d'accord sur un point tout les deux ? »

Ed et Envy : « Oui, quand cela concerne notre père biologique !!! »

Al : « mais qu'est que vous avez tous les deux contre papa ? »

Ed et Envy : « c'est un $ù$ »

Al : « Mais…. »

Ed : « Tu étais bébé quand il est parti, ne fais pas celui qui sait plus que nous !! »

Al : « Toi tu n'avais que UN an !! »

Ed : « M'en fout, je le hais !! »

Envy : « A quoi cela servait de faire une transmutation et me créer si c'étais pour m'abandonner ensuite hein ? »

Al : « Ha ? Ce n'est pas Dante qui t'a créé ? »

Envy : « Nan !! Dante l'a dit pourtant et t'étais là !! T'es bouché ou quoi ? (_Il a retrouvé sa hargne) »_

Ed : « …. Après tout t'as raison Envy, notre 'père' n'arrive pas à la cheville du colonel. »

Envy : « … Alors je peux le tuer ce ù$ù$ d'Hohenheim ? »

Hohenheim : « Soyez plus respectueux envers votre père tout les deux. »

_Silence_

**SPAF BAM PAF (scène coupée pour intense violence)**

Envy et Ed, une veine enflée sur la tempe, poing serré : « Et en plus ils se permet de nous faire la leçon ??? »

Al, en larmes devant son père Ko : « papa ? »

Ed : « Tu ne l'as pas tué ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Envy !! »

Envy : « C'est seulement parce que l'auteur en a besoin pour la suite. Au fait je réapparais au prochain chapitre ? »

Dragonna : « Je sais pas, peut être celui là, peut être le suivant, faut que Roy s'habitue à sa nouvelle paternité !! »

Envy : « Ha…..bon je vais aller taper Wrath en attendant….Amuses toi bien Mustang, tu vas avoir un petit génie comme fils adoptif !! »

Roy : « merci…. (**Ironique)**…._quoique_…. »

Ed, regardant son demi frère partir : « Bizarre, il le prend trop bien, tu lui as promis qu'il tuerait notre père (**grince des dents en prononçant 'père'**) dans le fic ? _Attend Envy a dit que j'étais petit ? »_

Dragonna : « En fait, c'est LUI qui va être à plaindre, tiens lis le scénario. »

Ed : « Lol (**il lit le scénario**)……Whahahahaha » (**Et s'écroule de rire**)

Envy, de loin, s'arrêtant de taper le petit Wrath : « C'est ça rigoles, c'est pas moi qui vais me taper la varicelle bientôt !! »

Ed : « … …NANI ??? Mais je l'ai déjà eu !! »

Envy : « Oui a Trois ou Quatre ans et tu as à nouveau 3 ou 4 ans !! J'en connais un qui ne va pas trouver ça drôle. »

Roy et Ed : « ……. »

Dragonna : « _Envy ferait mieux de se taire_ !! ENVY NE FAIS PAS DE SPOILER !! MERCI ! »

Envy : « pff » (**Il recommence à frapper Wrath**)

Dragonna : « Au fait, même si Ed a régresser physiquement et mentalement à l'âge de 3 ou 4 ans, les conséquences de sa transmutation humaine n'ont pas disparus : en fait ça allait disparaître aussi et cela avait d'ailleurs commencé (la jambe) quand Greed est intervenu et a tout arrêté en cassant le cercle. De plus Ed peut encore utiliser l'Alchimie sans cercles, même si à 3 ou 4 ans il n'y pensera pas Lol.

Ed : « …….ha bon ? »

Dragonna : « Bref, à bientôt pour le chapitre 1 ''Apprendre à être père'' »

Envy, qui se roule par terre : « MWAHAHAHA !!! Je sens qu'on vas avoir deux papas gâteaux : Hughes et Roy vont vraiment faire la paire !! Planquez les appareils photos avant que l'ouragan Hughes ne frappe Mwahahahaha»

Dragonna : « ……..personne n'a un bâillon ? »

_Ed arrive, assomme son demi frère et le balance à Wrath plus loin. Celui-ci s'en donne à cœur joie._

Dragonna : « Tiens pour le punir, c'est Kimbley (et Greed et donc les chimères) qui va apparaître au prochain !! »

Ed et Al: « HAAAAAAAAAA »

Roy, en enfilant ses gants : « Qu'il vienne, je vais le griller !! »

_Ils partent à leurs tours, suivit de Al qui chouine toujours et qui traîne Hohenheim toujours Ko, malgré Ed qui lui dit de l'abandonner._

_L'auteur, soupire de soulagement et se tourne vers les lecteurs : « _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!! »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi TT

Chapitre 1 : « Apprendre à être père »

Au fait petite précision en attendant que je corrige le précédant chapitre : _Ed a récupéré sa jambe gauche et le port d'auto-mail de son bras s'est adapté à sa petite taille, si il perd du sang, c'est à cause d'Envy qui l'a blessé avant que la transmutation bizarre soit activé._

Envy : La phrase la plus répété du chapitre : « _Il est mignon_ » NAN IL EST PAS MIGNON !!!! C'EST LE FULL NABOT ET IL TOUT SAUF KAWAI, MIGNON ET TOUT !! PAS MIGNON DU TOUT COMPRIS ?

Dragonna :...(est il sincère ou se cache t'il du fait qu'il craque aussi ?)…..Envy ?

Envy :...Quoi ?

Dragonna :...t'apparais un peu à la fin du chapitre...content ?

Envy : chouette je vais causer...nan mais moi je veux me figther !!

Dragonna : ben tu attendras ! J'ai raccourcie le passage avec Kimbley et Greed dans ce chapitre avec tes caprices !

_Envy s'en va en râlant que c'est pas juste et qu'il va tuer des humains pour se calmer, sauf que Hohenheim l'assomme au passage et s'en va avant que son fils aîné ne se réveille._

Dragonna : Bien et voici maintenant la suite

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

L'enfant blessé s'évanouie dans les bras du militaire qui se redressa vivement, le serrant contre lui d'un bras.

- « Ca alors » fit Envy, « Le Chibit est redevenu un Chibit !! »

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent puis regardèrent Edward et éclatèrent de rire.

- « T'es Observateur toi ! » Fit Wrath d'un air moqueur, avant de marquer une pause et de regarder Chibit Edward. « Il est mignon vous trouvez pas ? » fit il en montrant le petit garçon.

Envy regarda le gosse et serra les dents, ses yeux luisant de hargne :

- « NAN IL EST PAS MIGNON !! C'EST UN ELRIC….HA mince, c'est vrai moi aussi, mais BREF IL EST PAS MIGNON !!» Hurla t'il.

- «….. » Wrath n'en pensait pas moins ce qu'il avait affirmé précédemment même si n'osait plus le dire devant le palmier enragé, qui semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

Greed remit sa mâchoire en place et fila une taloche à l'un des deux alchimistes de son côté (celui qui avait la tête à l'endroit) pour le 'réveiller' car il était stupéfier du résultat avant que lui et sa troupe ne file hors du bâtiment, car il avait sentit ce qui allait suivre.

L'homme aux gants blancs claqua des doigts et crama les homonculus (sauf Greed, cela s'entant puisqu'il s'est carapaté) et ils sortirent du bâtiment avant que ils ne se régénèrent.

Ils montèrent dans le camion et Roy lança :

- « A l'hôpital lieutenant. »

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et il écarta une mèche blonde collée par la sueur sur le front du plus jeune, le berçant sans même s'en rendre compte.

- « Colonel, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Havoc et secoua négativement la tête, avant de reporter son attention que le visage pâle et fiévreux du petit garçon.

- « Il doit avoir trois ou quatre ans » fit remarquer Fuery, et fixant le petit blondinet endormi. « Qu'est qu'il est mignon !! »

- « Oui, mais il est blessé et il a de la fièvre » répondit le brun qui tenait le sujet de conversation enveloppé dans son manteau, tout en surveillant le manteau rouge du gamin qu'il avait utilisé en guise de pansement.

- « Nii-san….enfin…Ed avait déjà de la fièvre ce matin, un coup de froid sans doute » intervint Alphonse qui regardait son grand….heu son….frère, aussi perdu que les autres.

- « C'est bien lui ça, il en fait toujours trop » soupira Breda qui louchait parfois sur Black Hayate qui était assis à côté de sa maîtresse.

L'enfant s'agita dans son sommeil et saisit la veste de l'homme de sa main de chair, l'autre n'étant de toute façon plus en place et gémit.

- « Tout va bien Ed, on va te soigner ! » Roy se tourna ensuite vers Falman « Dès qu'on sera à l'hôpital, vous appellerez Winry à Rizenbull et vous lui demanderez lui de venir avec de quoi faire une mecagreffe de bras droit pour un enfant de 3 ou 4 ans.

- Heu Colonel ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi il vous a appelé papa ?

- Je n'en sais rien !! »

Il rebaissa les yeux sur le jeune enfant qui tremblait dans ses bras, et appuya un peu plus sur la blessure la plus profonde qui saignait toujours. Un profond désir de protection l'envahit à la vue de ce petit visage très pâle et de sa fragilité.

- « RIZA ACCELERE !! Il perd plein de sang » Cria Havoc blanc comme un linge.

Hôpital Militaire de Central, une semaine plus tard.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, il ne se rappelait de rien, juste qu'il avait eu très mal et que son père était là et aussi des brides de souvenirs si courts et si imprécis qu'il ne savait pas si il était vrai ou pas. Il gémit et voulue bouger mais s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose, il tenta de se redresser mais vit avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus de bras droit, à la place il avait un bras mécanique.

Ses yeux s'emplirent instantanément de larmes et il se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots douloureux s'échappèrent de sa gorge et il poussa un gémissement de souffrance quand il bougea son bras de métal. Immédiatement, quelqu'un bougea de s'approcha de lui.

- « Calme toi Ed, Ca va aller » C'était un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs habillé tout en bleu. L'enfant sentit deux bras l'entourer en une douce chaleur l'envahir, il regarda à nouveau le visage de l'adulte et sourit.

- « Bonjour papa !! » fit il d'une petite voix, puis il se détendit un peu et posa sa tête contre le torse de son père.

L'autre sourit, attendri, il le trouvait si mignon, si adorable, il laissa ses doigts démêler les mèches claires, et vit que l'enfant fermait les yeux sous les caresses dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit qu'il était en train de fondre, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à gagatiser. Cela se précisa quand l'enfant se nicha un peu plus contre et soupira de bien être. Il continua à caresser ses cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Durant cette semaine, il s'était rongé les sangs, car les blessures de l'enfant s'étaient infectées. Les jours suivants, il avait veillé le petit Edward jour et nuit, surveillant sa fièvre et le consolant, le rassurant quand il faisait des cauchemars. Les médecins avaient pensé que c'était mieux qu'il reste endormit car un enfant si jeune aurait du mal à supporter la douleur de la connections des nerfs de la nouvelle prothèse de métal (posée par une Winry qui gagatisait totalement devant le chibit blondinet, et ce, malgré son inquiétude).

Mais il était content de le voir enfin réveillé, et puis, ce câlin, c'était plutôt agréable, il regarda à nouveau l'enfant et se surprit à penser qu'avoir un fils comme ça, cela serait plutôt bien.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant la tension de ces derniers jours retomber et se détendit, profitant du silence et de la fin de son inquiétude.

- « Tout va bien » répéta t'il « Je suis là ».

L'enfant respirait plus calmement et souriait dans son sommeil. Roy le reposa délicatement dans son lit et le borda avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- « Dors bien mon petit Ed ».

2 jours plus tard, bureau de Mustang, caserne de Central

- « Colonel, si vous vous occupez de Ed, je vais établir des règles !! Je pense en savoir plus que vous ! » Exigea Riza.

- « Heu...Bien sûr » fit Roy qui n'avait pas le choix, ayant un 9mn pointé sur le front, il déglutit et loucha sur la feuille qu'elle venait de lui poser sur son bureau.

- « Primo : Vous avez une maison immense, je ne pense donc que la place ne manquera pas, cependant vous n'avez pas le choix : vous allez acheter des vêtements et quelques jouets, inutile de demander qu'on apporte tout du village, Ed et Al ont brûlé leur maison. »

Roy osa répondre :

- « Vous savez Riza, les vêtements cela paraît évident, mais les jouets ? Il ne va pas rester longtemps comme ça sûrement.

- D'abord ça on n'en sait rien et ensuite, vous pourra toujours resservir SI vous avez des enfants un jour. »

Comme Roy gagnait toujours lors de ses disputes avec Edward, quand c'était contre Riza, c'était ELLE qui avait le dernier mot : la vie était injuste.

-« Bien et ensuite ? » fit il résigné.

- « Vous ne ramenez pas de conquêtes chez vous, sinon vous allez le perturber, je sens qu'il va lui falloir une figure maternelle dans pas longtemps. »

Roy ne put résister à l'envie de la taquiner :

- « Vous ? » Il se tut tout de suite en entendant le déclic de l'arme « Je plaisantais Riza.

- Ensuite je passerais souvent vérifier que tout va bien, pas que je ne vous pas confiance mais...un enfant de 3 ans demande BEAUCOUP d'attention et d'affection, quoique pour le dernier point, vous ne sembliez pas avare en câlins. »

L'autre se demanda ce que cela voulait dire mais n'en eut pas le temps car elle enchaînait.

- « Il a 3-4 ans alors ATTENTION avec l'alimentation : elle doit être variée et équilibrée.

- Oui...

- Je demanderais à Gracia de vous notez des menus idéaux pour cet âge là, Elysia à le même. D'ailleurs vous pourriez allez chez les Hughes, histoire que Ed joue avec un enfant de son âge.

- Maes va sortir son appareil photo. »

Son lieutenant eut un grand sourire et enchaîna, ravi de voir qu'il semblait accepter tout ça.

- « Mettez hors de portez Alcool et produits dangereux...

- VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI ? » Le brun préféra se taire quand un second 9mn vint rejoindre son ami.

- « A cet âge, on ne se lave pas tout seul et avec sa prothèse, ça ne sera pas simple...

- Je sais, j'ai essayé à l'hôpital et... » Il s'interrompit en voyant que l'autre le regardait avec des yeux ronds « Quoi ?

- Vous avez fondu colonel, vous adorez ce petit » fit la seule femme d'un air ravi.

- « Bref et ensuite ? » marmonna le futur papa _modèle_.

- « Si Ed ne retrouve jamais sa taille et reste comme ça, recommençant une nouvelle vie...à partir de 3 ou 4 ans certes, vous...

- Oui ?

- Vous l'adopterez !

- HEIN ? Mais vous savez que son père est toujours vivant ?

- Père ? Désolé mais je n'appelle pas ça un père, sans compter que nous ne savons pas où il est... et de toute façon Ed ne l'aime pas... »

Son supérieur s'effondra sur le bureau. Ca faisait beaucoup en une fois quand même, mais quelque part c'était normal.

- « Et si vous n'y arrivez vraiment pas...

- ???

- Appelez moi...

- Comment vous vous y connaissez ???

- Je me suis occupé de mes cousins quand j'avais 15 ans et eux 3, pour gagner un peu d'argent afin de financer mes études et mon voyage à Central dans ce but.

- Je vois...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, à cet âge, les enfants sont très câlins...et pas très turbulents... (Ça cela viendra plus tard). A oui et ne le gâtez pas trop non plus... » la blonde rangea ses deux revolvers à sa ceinture et s'apprêta à sortir, fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

- «Riza ? » La rappela le brun.

- « Oui ?

- Vous ne voulez pas venir vous installez chez moi ? » fit le seul homme plein d'espoirs, car il angoissait un peu de s'occuper seul d'un enfant si jeune.

- « Non, MAIS j'accepterais si je vois que vous n'y arrivez vraiment pas ! Tiens et si demain vous demandiez à Maes de vous aider pour les achats ? » Proposa t'elle d'un air enjouée.

-« Oui ! » Fit il vaincu.

_En effet...quelques jours plus tard, Ed sortit de l'Hôpital et avec la famille Hughes, Roy et son 'fils' se firent entraîné par Maes pour faire les courses._

Maes attendait, jetant parfois un regard à sa montre, mais non rien.

- « Rahh mais qu'est qu'il fiche ?? » fit il à lui-même, il joua avec la lanière de l'appareil photo suspendu à son cou. « Ha ? » Fit il soudain, « Le voilà ».

Une voiture s'arrêta juste devant eux, Elysia jeta un œil avec curiosité, d'après ce que lui avait dit son père, son petit 'cousin' Ed était redevenu très petit, son âge. Elle ne savait pas que c'était possible.

Roy descendit et enfila son manteau noir, repoussant un peu de neige fraîche qui s'était collée à ses chaussures.

- « Alors ? » fit Maes en se jetant littéralement sur lui « Il est où le bout de chou ? »

L'autre brun eut un petit sourire amusé, tiens donc, son cher ami avait une nouvelle cible photographique potentiel.

- « Dis bonjour Edward » lança il en se retournant légèrement.

Une petite tête blonde aux yeux d'or, apparut de derrière la jambe de l'homme.

- « Bonzour » fit timidement l'enfant, se mettant sans le faire exprès à zozoter comme chaque fois qu'il était intimidé.

Gracia le regarda avec attendrissement et Elysia sourit, amusée par le zozotement quand à Maes :

- « Il est trop mignon, attend Ed, bouges plus » fit Hughes en mitraillant le petit blondinet de flash photo tantôt seul, tantôt dans les bras de Roy, tantôt avec Elysia puis il sembla se concentrer à nouveau sur sa fille, au grand soulagement du petit garçon qui cachait son visage dans le cou de son 'père', tout intimidé par le grand homme qui lui faisait un peu peur avec son enthousiasme, même si il avait l'air très gentil.

-« Hé bien, je ne savais pas que l'alchimie donnait de tels effets », remarqua Gracia en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du petit blond. « En tout cas, il est vraiment adorable ».

Maes arrêta enfin sa crise photo (il n'avait plus de pellicules) et entraîna son meilleur ami dans le magasin tandis que Gracia poussait les deux enfants devant elles.

- « Bon, un gosse de cet âge a besoin d'une peluche, alors on y va ! » fit joyeusement celui qui n'était pas alchimiste.

- « Les plus urgent, ce n'est pas les vêtements ? » répliqua celui qui avait 29 ans.

- « C'est sur le chemin et puis il sera si mignon avec une peluche dans les bras !! » répliqua son meilleur ami les yeux brillants.

- « Si tu le dit » répondit l'autre, résigné depuis longtemps (et vu qu'il n'avait pas pris ses gants). « Tu n'as plus de pellicules de toute façon... »

Hughes fit un grand sourire à l'autre brun :

-« Ha oui, merci de me le rappeler !! Je vais en racheter !! »

Et il y en eut un pour soupirer de désespoir, se sachant non protéger ou plutôt menacer d'une nouvelle attaque photos.

Ils arrivèrent vite au rayon des jouets et Hughes prit sa fille dans ses bras pour lui demander si quelque chose lui faisait plaisir.

L'autre homme prit le blondinet dans ses bras et lui demanda gentiment :

- « Et toi Ed ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

L'enfant regarda autour de lui, ses beaux yeux dorés fixant tour à tour plusieurs choses avant qu'il n'aperçoive une peluche en forme de...panthère, juste en face de lui, il tendit ses petit bras et s'en saisit.

- « Celle là ?

- Vi ! » Répondit le bambin en faisant un gigantesque sourire made in Ed à son papa qui fondit comme neige au soleil.

Gracia de son côté choisit quelques jouets et les posa dans un panier.

- « Je pense que pour un enfant de cet âge, cela suffira pour l'instant.

- Merci Gracia, je n'aurait pas su quoi choisir. » Fit celui qui n'y connaissait rien.

- « Passons aux vêtements » Fit Maes en reposant sa fille au sol.

- D'accord » répondit le brun qui lui dut se résigner à garder le p'tit blond dans ses bras, celui ci ayant visiblement envie d'un câlin. « Hé Ed, Tu as des couleurs préférées ?

-….heu….je sais pas…. » Fit le petit garçon d'une petite voix timide.

- « D'accord » fit Maes à la place de son meilleur ami et en ébouriffant les cheveux dorés. « On va aller voir ça alors. »

………

-« Ca te plaît ce Jean noir ?

-…oui

- Et ce T-shirt rouge ?

- oui

- et cette veste noire ?

- oui.

- Maes » fit Gracia « un enfant de cet âge n'a pas vraiment de goûts vestimentaires » continua t'elle en tentant de le ralentir un peu tandis que Roy soupirait, à mi chemin entre amusement et exaspération.

Visiblement Hughes faisait beaucoup de zèle pour faire plaisir un petit blond sous les yeux de sa fille qui riait de voir son père comme ça.

Ils étaient dans un coin, près d'une cabine d'essayage, dans les rayons des enfants, à mis chemin entres le rayon garçon et le rayon fille (très pratique…selon Maes).

Après de nombreux essayages, Ed se blottit contre la jambe de son père et secoua la tête, il en avait un peu marre visiblement. Maes lui proposa encore quelque chose :

- « Et Celui là ? » fit joyeusement le barbu en montrant un sweet blanc au petit blond qui hésita, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-« Maes, il va peut être bientôt récupérer sa taille et son âge normal, n'en prenons pas trop non plus ! » Tenta encore de le ralentir sa femme.

- On n'en sait rien, allez on le prend !! » Répondit le 'photographe' en riant.

Il posa le pull dans le panier **plein** à raz bord de vêtements pour les deux enfants et ils se dirigèrent –enfin- vers les caisses pour payer.

Sauf que Maes voyait plein de trucs bien pour les deux petits :

-« Roy regarde ce bandana noir ! Je lui prends ! Ca ira trop bien avec ses cheveux. Un petit accessoire pour Ed !! Hop ! »Puis après : « Oh Gracia regarde ce t-shirt avec le chat ! Ca ira bien à Elysia… » Et ensuite : « Oh le joli pantalon en velours bleu ! Je lui prends ! Non j'en prends deux, un pour Ed et un pour Elysia » Mais il s'arrêta pas là, au grands malheur des deux autres adultes qui pourtant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de Maes qui, il fallait le reconnaître, cherchait vraiment à faire plaisir au petit Ed, qui, entraîné par Elysia marchait un peu devant son 'papa'. (1)

Hughes repartit de plus belle dans les rayons hivers qui venait d'être renouvelé pour l'hiver justement….

- « Vous avez vu ce petit manteau rouge ? Ed n'en a pas non ? Allez Roy, on le prend !! Et puis cette écharpe multicolore super longue, allez deux, une pour chacun !! Et ces moufles pour l'hiver, de quelle couleur tu les veux Elysia ? Quoi ? Violet ? D'accord !! Et Toi Ed ? Beige ? D'accord !! »

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, l'enfant blond se frotta les yeux et tira sur la manche de son père avant de tendre les bras. L'homme le prit dans les siens, et le petit garçon posa la tête contre son épaule, le pouce en bouche (2) et les yeux mis clos.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les caisses pour payer quand le barbu revint une dernière fois avec quelque chose du rayon chaussures.

- « Roy » fit Maes lui sautant presque dessus « Tu les trouves comments ces petites bottines ?

- Regardes au moins si c'est la bonne taille. »

Gracia et la caissière pouffaient de rire devant l'énergie de Maes, et l'attitude résigné de l'autre brun, La jeune femme, qui se trouvait être une des anciennes conquêtes de Roy, le regarda et dit :

- « Monsieur Mustang, je ne savez pas que vous aviez un fils !

- Et bien…..

- Ha je vois, sa mère vous a laissé tomber…et est partie en vous laissant le petit.

- C'est que….

- Il est vraiment mignon, un vrai petit ange.

- N'est ce pas ? » Fit Maes en donnant un coup de coude à son ami qui hocha la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- « Il vous ressemble beaucoup !!

- Ha bon ? » Répondit l'homme brun perplexe, sa mine devait être hilarante car son ami et la jeune femme éclatèrent de rire.

- « C'est vrai Roy, » confirma Maes « Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais il y a quelques ressemblance, cheveux et yeux mis à part ».

- _Je rêve_, pensa l'officier. Il sentit que son 'fils' s'était redressé, et se frottait les yeux d'un poing, avant de regarder celle qui parlait avec son père.

- « Bonzour madame » fit le petit d'une voix endormie, avec un temps de retard sur la conversation. Bizarrement le zozotement était revenu. Ca devait être seulement avec les inconnus.

- « Il est adorable, vous avez de la chance Roy ».

Pendant ce temps. Quelque part

- « LE CHIBIT EST REDEVENUE UN CHIBIT !! CE N'EST PAS NORMALLLLL !! »

Envy faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, cassant toutes choses matérielles et tabassant tout homonculus sur son chemin, Glutonny et Wrath surtout.

Il se tourna vers sa mère :

- « TOI TU SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE NAN ? »

En voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il ravala sa rage et reprit :

- « Je veux dire, mère, savez vous ce qui est arrivé à mon demi frère ? » demanda t'il du ton le plus poli qu'il pouvait. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant les tentacules qui étaient bizarrement sortis du sol et qui lui retenait les pieds depuis quelques minutes disparaître. Ne pas crier contre sa mère, première chose qu'il avait appris et que parfois il oubliait.

-« C'est à cause de Tucker !

- Ha ouais le Tisseur de vie, qui est devenue une chimère à moitié ?

- Oui….l'alchimie 'de la vie' alliée aux éléments à enclencher une réaction. »

Envy se gratta la tête et récapitula :

- « Le feu avec Mustang, Le métal avec Full Nabot, Le carbone, l'oxygène donc l'air avec Kimbley et la terre avec Alphonse, et en ajoutant cela à l'eau de Sloth on a tout les éléments » réalisa t'il.

- « C'est déjà arrivé, il y a 150 ans, tu n'étais pas là, car tu étais parti en mission mais moi j'y vu un alchimiste redevenir un enfant, sauf que celui-ci s'était arrêté au stade de bébé, pour Edward je suppose que la cause de cet arrêt à 3 ou 4 ans est dû à Greed qui a cassé le cercle, si il ne l'avait pas fait Edward serait redevenu un bébé, je crois que ça ne va plus loin que ce stade…. » Expliqua patiemment sa mère

Envy grogna et demanda :

- « Et le Chibit va redevenir normal ou pas ? C'est que ça me dérange un peu de taper un bébé de 3 ou 4 ans, c'est tellement fragile à cet âge. Je ne pourrais même pas m'acharner sur lui !! »

_Silence_….

- « Et bien….. » commença Dante.

Dans un Bar que tout le monde connaît.

- « Il était mignon…. » Fit Martel.

- « Ouais une bouille d'ange » fit Roa.

- « Adorable » convint Dolchatte.

Boum, _un verre en moins_.

- « Kimbley arrête de faire péter les verres, on va bientôt devoir boire à la bouteille !! » râla la chimère mi homme mi chien.

Soudain Greed sortit une phrase qui fit s'étouffer tout le monde, l'écarlate compris :

-« Je veux un gosse, le petit Elric était adorable !! Je veux être père aussi »

Cette phrase fut suivit un fracas de mâchoires entrant en contact avec le sol. Kimbley fit exploser une bouteille, énervé de cette lubie débile selon lui.

- « Tu veux le blondinet alors ?

- Nan, il est trop mignon dans les bras de l'autre là….le il s'appelle déjà celui qui fait des flammes ?

- Mustang… » Rappela le manique des explosions, se demandant si son 'ami' n'était pas ivre pour penser à des trucs pareils.

- « Voilà, par contre Martel, Roa et Dolchatte, patrouillez dans la ville au cas ou Envy et les autres voudraient l'enlever ! Et dans ce cas vous le récupérez et vous le rendez à son père !! »

- « Ben pourquoi ? » Fit l'alchimiste aux cheveux noirs surpris.

- « Un enfant si mignon, je veux pas qu'il soit enlevé ! »

_Sans commentaires_, pensèrent tout les autres. _Il a trop bu._

Hem…Revenons en à Envy et Dante 

Envy ouvrit des yeux ronds et fit :

- « Pas de solutions ??

- En tout cas, le résultat est incertains, on ne sait pas qu'elle dose d'eau exacte il y avait, ou de flammes, ou d'éléments que l'explosif ambulant avait emmagasiné pour faire exploser l'un des nôtres. Idem pour Full Métal et son frère : on ne sait pas la dose de leurs alchimie.

- Et….c'est un problème ??

- Bien sûr : pas d'antidote si on connaît pas le mal et ses dosages !!

- Mince ça veut dire qu'il pourrait rester toujours comme ça ?

- Oui…a moins que antidote soit trouvée…Envy, trouve moi Tucker !!

- D'accord, au fait la dernière fois y a eu un antidote ?

- Nan, il est mort d'une maladie infantile avant !

- Haaa c'est pas chance ça….et pour le nabot alors ?

- On verra plus tard !! »

Envy décida de partir à la rechercher du maniaque des chimères, faites à partir de membres de sa famille sois dis en passant, dans une semaine et en attendant : Il allait taper Wrath et Glutonny !!! Et manger des pierres rouges aussi….

_Revenons en à Roy, il est 20H00 _

Après les courses, ils étaient allés se balader puis Roy s'était fait inviter par son ami à manger le soir chez eux.

-« Bon a demain Roy, tu n'oubliera pas de venir au bureau à 10H00 hein ?»

Le regard noir lui certifia que non. Maes sourit et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le militaire soupira et décala l'enfant qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans ses bras, il le déposa sur le canapé et alla vite fait ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté avec les Hughes aujourd'hui dans une chambre d'ami qui serait celle du blond jusqu'au retour à la normale (ou pas).

Il redescendit et s'assit près du petit garçon, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

- « Ed !! »

L'enfant ouvrit ses beaux yeux d'or et arrêta de sucer son pouce, se redressant légèrement, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés. L'homme le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

- « Allez gamin, tu vas prendre un bain maintenant !

- Vi papa. » Fit Edward, pas contraignant pour deux sous, en baillant un peu.

L'homme lui sourit, se sentant étrangement heureux, et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

- « Je te prévient tu me m'éclabousse pas, d'accord ?

- ……. »

Le silence ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- « Oui papa »

_Il s'était fait du souci pour rien finalement. _

Edward regardait autour de lui avec un émerveillement enfantin tandis que l'adulte faisait couler de l'eau tiède dans la baignoire avec du bain moussant, il se leva ensuite et s'agenouilla devant le petit pour l'aider à enlever ses habits, et défit la natte, laissant les cheveux blonds tomber en rideaux dans le dos du gamin.

Il sentit néanmoins son cœur se serrer en regardant l'épaule droite, là ou le métal joignait la chair, les brûlures et les cicatrices et se surprit à se maudire pour ne pas être arrivé plus tôt ce jour là pour empêcher les deux enfants de faire cette énorme bêtise.

Il souleva le petit et le plongea dans l'eau de la baignoire, il le regarda jouer deux minutes avant de remonter ses manches et de prendre un gants pour nettoyer le petit garçon qui grogna, n'aimant visiblement pas ça puis il s'attaqua aux cheveux, se doutant que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il entreprit néanmoins de savonner les cheveux soyeux du petit monstre. Petit monstre car il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Par exemple : il n'y avait plus assez de mousse autour de lui et il allait en chercher à l'autre bout de la baignoire, sans s'occuper de son papa qui avait failli se retrouver la tête dans l'eau, il avait aussi visiblement oublier sa promesse car l'adulte se prit une gerbe d'eau en pleine tête. Il soupira mais devant le visage hilare de l'enfant n'arriva pas à se mettre en colère.

Quand le petit fit propre, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge et le sécha avant de lui faire enfiler un des pyjama qu'il avait acheté le jour même. Puis il recoiffa l'enfant sans lui rattacher les cheveux, car vu l'heure ce n'était plus la peine. Il le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une pièce voisine de sa chambre :

- « Voilà c'est ta chambre !! La mienne est juste à côté, si tu as peur ou si tu fais un cauchemar tu peux venir. D'accord ?

- Oui papa ! »

L'enfant grimpa sur le lit, avec difficulté, sous le regard amusé du brun et se saisit de sa peluche, enfouissant son visage dedans avant de regarder autour de lui. L'homme le borda et lui caressa gentiment la joue. Il se surprit à penser qu'il allait s'habituer rapidement au fait d'être père. Avec un enfant aussi mignon, c'était un vrai plaisir. Peut être qu'effectivement si Edward ne redevenait pas comme avant, il pourrait l'adopter et il serait alors vraiment SON fils. Il sourit plus largement à cette idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite main qui tirait sa manche.

- « Papa ?

- Hum oui ?

- Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

Il regarda le gosse, stupéfié, il ne s'attendait pas à ça quoique avec l'âge du petit blond il n'y ait rien de surprenant. Il remercia intérieurement son meilleur ami d'avoir pensé à acheter quelques livres.

- « D'accord »

A suivre

(1) Là vous devez tous avoir l'image en tête !!! XD Maes qui court partout dans le magasin.

(2) Je vous rappelle qu'il 3 ou 4 ans , à cet âge c'est normal Lol

_Hughes a deux cibles pour gagatiser maintenant, ça va faire deux fois à trois fois plus de photos !! _

_Toutes la Mustang Team plus tous ceux qui 'profitent' des photos : NAAAANNNNNN _

**_Délire de fin de chapitre. _**

Envy, une bosse sur la tête : JE VAIS LEEE TUERRRRR !! **_IL_** A OSE ME FRAPPER !!!

Ed montrant une porte à droite : Il est partit par là !

Envy fonce dans la direction indiqué et prend la forme de dragon représentant son pêché, le Léviathan quoi… : MEURTRE !!!

_Il défonce la porte et on entend des cris de souffrances et un rire machiavélique et sadique. _

Dragonna : Heu Envy, le tue pas s'il te plaît !! Attend la fin de la fic !!

Al : Nii-san pourquoi tu as dénoncé papa ?

Ed : C'est de sa faute, pourquoi il a frappé Envy aussi ? Il devait pourtant savoir qu'un Envy qui s'est fait tapé devient méchant !! Heureusement qu'on n'est pas dans le manga, parce que c'est pire !!

Al : Ha ? Le monstre bizarre c'est pas pire que le dragon ?

Ed, hausse les épaules se tourne vers la direction où est parti son demi frère :…….Envy ? Le bouffe pas, tu vas être malade et on est pas dans le film là !!

Envy de loin : Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir une indigestion !!

Hughes, un peu choqué : Quelle manque de considération pour leur père !! Quoique il le mérite….mais quand même, quelle violence !

Wrath : Moi aussi je VEUX le taper !!!

Greed :….J'ai entend ''je veux'' ?? C'est moi qui veux ici, c'est MOI l'avidité !! Toi le môme t'es la colère !!

Wrath : MAAAMMANNNNNN

Greed : Mais tu vas la boucler ??

Wrath : FERME LA L'EGOISTE !!

Greed : JE SUIS AVIDE NUANCE !!

Wrath :……

Glutonny : Je peux le manger ??

Envy, revient couvert de sang, vexé de ne pas avoir eu le droit de L'achever : Nan sinon l'autre malade va nous faire sauter !!

Tous :……

Ed : Y a trop d'homonculus tout d'un coup, je me casse !!

Maes et Al : Attends nous !!!

_Ils partent, laissant l'auteur seule avec les homonculus. _

Envy : Bon alors c'est quoi le programme pour la suite ?

Dragonna : Envy ?

Envy : Oui ?

Dragonna : Tu peux virer Glutonny ? Il mange mes notes !!

_Après une scène de violence censurée, un homonculus est massacré, éjecté et envoyé trèèèssss loin. _

Envy, encore plus couvert de sang : ça y est !!

Dragonna : Merci….Va te changer tu es repeint d'hémoglobine des pieds à la tête !!

Envy :….Ok et j'vais aller aussi chercher Sloth pour qu'elle nettoie le sol….

Wrath : Hé j'ai presque rien dit dans ce chapitre !! J'exige d'apparaître plus et de parler plus !!

Greed : C'est moi qui exige ici et moi aussi je VEUX réapparaître !!

Dragonna : …….

Envy : je peux le tuer ?

Dragonna : ton père pas tout de suite, Greed si tu veux !! Mais une fois seulement !

Envy : cool !!

Greed : hein ?

**BAAMMMMM PPAAFF CRACCCC **

Dragonna, ouvrant un parapluie pour s'abriter du sang qui gicle de partout : Bon à bientôt pour la suite !!

Greed en mode bouclier invincible : Mwahahaha raté le palmier !!

Dragonna : hein ? C'est toi qui as gagné ?

Envy en train de se recomposer : Outch, tricheur !!! J'ai même pas pu lui faire une éraflure !!

Dragonna soupirant puis se tournant vers les lecteurs : Voilà une petite reviews s'il vous plaît ? Si vous en laissez une, Kawai Chibit Ed vous fait un câlin….

Envy : …….mais il n'est pas mignon !

Tous les autres persos de la Fic : mais siiiiii


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Couples : aucun…pour le moment, peut être un Greed Kimbley à venir….si j'y arrive

Genre : humour, Kawai, aventure, général

* * *

Une petite silhouette entra dans la chambre, la peluche de panthère serré contre lui. Un éclair illumina la pièce malgré les rideaux tirés et il se figea, les yeux pleins de larmes, la respiration haletante. Il ferma les yeux au coup de tonnerre et s'avança tout tremblant vers le grand lit.

- « Papa »

L'homme remua mais ne se réveilla pas.

- « Papa !! » répéta le petit garçon en tirant sur sa manche.

- « Hum ? Edward ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar…et j'ai peur !! » Fit l'enfant les yeux pleins de larmes.

L'homme s'assit au bord du lit et le pris dans ses bras, le berçant contre lui, sentant les tremblements du petit garçon se calmer.

-« Je peux rester avec toi papa ? »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire attendri et répondit :

-« Bien sûr Ed ».

Il laissa l'enfant se blottir contre lui et rendormit assez vite, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

* * *

Roy se réveilla et s'étira doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le p'tit blond qui dormait presque roulé en boule à côté de lui.

Il se leva et alla se faire un brin de toilette avant de revenir dans sa chambre, finissant de fermer le col de son uniforme.

-« Edward ? Réveille toi, allez mon petit »

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux d'or et s'assit sur les couvertures, relâchant sa peluche et se frottant les yeux en baillant.

- « Bonjour papa… » Fit il en souriant à son père qui le prit dans ses bras.

Dans la cuisine, l'homme posa le petit sur une chaise et lui demanda :

- « alors qu'est que tu veux manger ?

- Heu… »

Le regard du petit survola la table et il hésita avant de demander, montrant le lait et le chocolat en poudre :

- « Heu….du zocolat et…. » Il pointa la pain avec hésitation.

- « D'accord » fuit gentiment le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux dorés de l'enfant.

_Minute, Edward voulait du lait ? C'était nouveau ? Bon d'accord il y avait du chocolat avec mais… _

L'enfant dévora avec l'appétit d'un affamé trois tartines recouvertes de confiture de fraise et but le chocolat chaud avec l'air d'être assoiffé.

- « Du calme, Edward, tu vas t'étouffer !! »

L'enfant releva les yeux, des moustaches chocolatées aux coins des lèvres.

Réprimant un fou rire ; l'homme caressa les mèches du petit et le souleva à nouveau.

- « Bon il va te falloir un brin de toilette à toi aussi ».

* * *

Toujours plus tard.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Mustang » fit la jeune fleuriste, une de ses ancienne conquête et accessoirement une petite amie encore plus ancienne de Havoc qui se l'était vu raflée par son supérieur qui semblait le faire exprès.

-« Bonjour Mademoiselle » répondit le brun en lançant un sourire made in lui à la jeune femme qui lui répondit un autre éclatant et qui rougit.

-« Bonjour madame » fit alors une petite voix venant de derrière la jambe de l'homme.

- « Hoo Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un fils, quel âge à t'il ? »

Le petit Ed compta sur ses doigts avec un air concentré adorable et répondit :

- « J'ai 3 zans et demi madame ! »

La fleuriste se sentit fondre devant le petit garçon si adorable et si semblable à son charmant père.

- « Il vous ressemble vraiment » affirma t'elle.

- « Oui, beaucoup de gens me le disent » répondit le militaire d'un air gêné, _surtout depuis que Ed est redevenu presque un bébé. _

- « Dis moi mon petit, tu aimes les fleurs ?

- Ho oui elle sont très belles !!

- Tiens » fit la fleuriste en donnant une rose rouge à laquelle elle avait enlevé les piquants, « tu pourra donner ça à ta maman ou à une femme que tu aimes bien ».

L'enfant prit la fleur dans ses petites mains et fit :

- « Merci madame » avec un sourire très semblable à celui du grand brun mais version kawai chibi.

-« Vous avez vraiment de la chance monsieur Mustang, il est vraiment adorable.

- Oui…Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard sinon, navré » fit il en lançant un nouveau sourire ravageur à la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement.

- « Au revoir Madame » fit le petit en agitant la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec son père.

- « Adorable » répéta elle en lui souriant de loin.

* * *

Caserne 9H59 (_Pile à l'heure, dit le ''revolver'' de Riza ; qui resta donc dans son étui_)

- «RIIZAAAAAAA » fit le petit en courant vers elle « Tiens c'est pour toi !! »

Il lui tendit la fleur en souriant adorablement.

- « Ho Ed c'est trop gentil, elle est très belle !!

- C'est la gentille dame qui vend des fleurs qui me l'a donné !! »

Havoc en entendent parler de son ex petite amie avala de travers, en toussa pour dégager ses pauvres petits poumons déjà bien encrassé par le tabac. Breda en passant lui ôta la cigarette des lèvres en lançant :

- « Les gosses ont les poumons fragiles, pas fumer devant eux ! »

Un grommellement lui parvint et gobelet et cigarette filèrent à la poubelle.

- « Merci Ed, on va la mettre dans un verre d'eau, d'accord ?

- Vi !!

- Riza » lança alors le grand brun « j'ai des rapport importants à signer, vous pouvez surveiller Edward ?

- Bien sûr » lança la blonde dans les bras de laquelle le petit venait d'arriver.

* * *

Chez Dante !

- « ENVY ? QUAND VA TU ALLER CHERCHER TUCKER ? »

Ca, c'était Dante à bout de nerfs, qui attendait toujours le Crétin d'alchimiste de vie pour comprendre cette transmutation qui l'avait déjà laissé muette il y a 100 ans et des poussières et elle détestait ne pas savoir. Et si il le fallait ou si Tucker mourrait tragiquement, elle ferait enlever l'ador….heu le sale gosse de Hohenheim, ce monstre qui l'avait cruellement abandonnée et qui avait contribué malgré lui a attisé chez Envy la haine des humains.

- « Mais je sais même pas où il est moi » râla le 1er des enfants elrics. « WRATH, CETTE LIMONADE CA VIENT ??? ET RAMENE MOI DES BISCUITS ET DES PIERRES ROUGES AUSSI !!

- Il est dans la bande de Greed et tu le sais…

- Ha ouais ? Et il est OU Greed ?

-……… Surement dans un bar tel que je le connais»

Envy soupira, ça l'aidait beaucoup tiens, il devait y en avoir un bon million de bar dans ce foutue pays.

* * *

Chez Greed justement….

-« Et quand je dis JE VEUX !! Ca veut dire que JE veux !!!

- Calmez vous monsieur Greed !!

- Arrêtez !! Ne pleurez pas !! On va aller le chercher ce gosse !!

- Mais…..comment on va faire ? On n'adopte pas comme ça ! Il faut être un couple, une maison, du fric….

- On va voler une maison !! Celle de la vieille Dante tiens ! y a plus personne dedans !!" fit Greed, en se frottant les mains, fier de son idée de génie.

-"…..Et le couple ?" demanda innocament Roa, espérant y échapper.

- "Martel ? Dolchatte ? » fit Greed d'une voix mielleuse.

Les deux déglutirent mais durent obéir. Il allèrent en maugréant se servfir un verre pour se donner du courage. Greed de son côté se tourna vers son grand copain et fit:

-« Kimbley ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu préfères un garçon ou une fille ? »

…_Long silence angoissant….._

_Les chimères déglutissent, retient leurs souffles, tétanisées._

…_**Clac**…fit le bruit de deux mains claquer l'une contre l'autre….._

_Les chimères fermèrent les yeux….se tendirent, certaines bouchant leurs oreilles…._

_**BAOUM…..**_

_Elles les rouvrirent, devant pâles ou verdâtres, ou soupirant d'agacement en voyant le sang d'homonculus tapissant les murs_.

Greed se reforma, les yeux brillants.

- « Alors ? »

L'alchimiste soupira, s'avança vers celui à veste de fourrure, plongea son regard doré tirant sur l'orangé vers lui.

- Je…..m'en…tape….du moment ou il n'est pas trop braillard…t'a qu'à prendre les faux jumeaux garçon et fille si tu arrive pas à choisir.

-……

- Et puis un manoir aussi grand… !!T'as aucunes notions de grandeur, on est même pas une vingtaine !!T'as qu'à m'envoyer détruire l'orphelinat et embarquer les 10 mômes qu'il y a dans ce bâtiment pendant que….quoi ?" s'inquiéta Kimbley en voyant le sourire béat de son "ami".

- "Mais quelle bonne idée !! Vas y demain soir…

-Mais…

- JE VEUX que tu le fasses !!!

-………. »

_**BOUM**_

- « C'est toi le chef….._pêché d'avidité_! »

Dolchatte fronça les sourcils :

- « Minute, seulement 10 ?

- Bah oui, c'est pas une grande ville non plus » Railla l'humain maniaque des Boums.

- « Mais comment tu sais qu'il avait deux faux jumeaux ? » demanda Martel.

- « J'suis passé devant tout a l'heure. En me baladant….. Tiens pendant que j'y pense, les 10 mômes ont de quelques mois à 7 ans » Répliqua avec mauvaise humeur l'alchimiste.

Greed le fixait, un sourire stupide aux lèvres…

- « Quoi ? » fit Kimbley d'un air excédé.

- « Toi aussi tu en veux un ? »

……_BOUM….._

-« CRETIN »

_Les chimères soupirèrent à nouveau dans un bel ensemble, elles en avaient marre…de nettoyer le bar._

_Heureusement qu'on aller déménager….._

Retour à Central

Roy soupira et leva le nez de ses dossiers, il était fatigué, crevé, lessivé.

-« Pff, marre, je m'arrête, j'ai besoin d'une pause ! »

Il se leva et alla voir ses subordonnés : Fuery gratouillait Black Hayate, Havoc buvait un café en râlant qu'il avait besoin d'une cigarette, celle-ci ayant été confisqué par Breda, lui-même étant parti manger quelque chose.

- « Ou est Ed ? »

Tous regardèrent là où était le môme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire il a 10 minutes. Il n'était plus là.

Silence….

- ……..QUOI IL EST PLUS LA ? »

Le beau bun n'eut pas le temps de hurler plus car Riza,qui était partie chercher des dossiers, arriva.

- « Que se passe t'il ?

- Edward a …échappé à notre attention !! »

Long silence de nouveau….Riza chargea consciencieusement son arme favorite. Le cliquetis de l'arme fit déglutir tout le monde. Puis 6 coups de feu se firent entendre.

Black Hayate s'était réfugié derrière Roy, de même que Fuery, qui n'y était pour rien.

Par contre les deux responsables, c'est-à-dire Havoc et Falman se planquèrent derrière un bureau, les yeux brillant de peur. Breda revint à ce moment là, stupéfait devant la scène.

- « Que se…. »

_PAN PAN PAN_

Il eut le temps d'aller rejoindre ses deux amis, avant de se faire 'mitrailler' chose habituellement réservée à leur supérieur.

- « Pas de panique » intervint Fuery, « Il est forcement dans le QG »

Il se saisit de l'écharpe du petit et sous le regard médusé des 5 autres, le fit renifler au petit chien.

- « Allez Hayate, cherche !! Retrouve Edward ! »

Le canidé renifla, jappa et partit à toute vitesse dans une direction, suivit par le brun et la blonde et Fuery dit :

- « J'espère pour vous qu'ils vont le retrouver !! »

* * *

Archer stoppa devant la scène : un petit garçon blond qui pleurait au milieu d'un couloir.

- « Qu'est que tu fiche ici morveux ? » cracha t'il d'une façon assez agressive.

Le 'bébé' en larmes parce qu'il s'était perdu éclata en sanglot quand cet homme –qui avait vraiment une sale tête, c'est déjà assez traumatisant en soi- lui parla d'une façon aussi 'méchante'.

- « Arrête de pleurer, espèce de petit….. »

Ordre non reçue, le petit redouble de sanglots. Le brun excédé et outré de na pas avoir été obéit leva une main pour frapper ce sale gosse à ses yeux. L'enfant tomba au sol, la joue rougies par le choc, un léger filet de sang coulant d'une coupure. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, énervant le militaire au plus haut point, il leva la main pour frapper à nouveau...Sauf qu'une flèche marron ou noir et blanche bondit soudain et planta une rangée de crocs dans son bras après avoir poussé un aboiement menaçant. Le brun aux yeux bleus hurla de douleur.

- « Hayate !!Lâche le ! » Ordonna Riza et le chien, a contrecoeur, obéit. Roy quand à lui se précipita à côté de l'enfant.

- « Edward tout va bien »

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant parce qu'il avait eu peur et qu'il avait mal. Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son 'père', tout tremblant.

- « Archer, ça va pas de frapper un enfant de trois ans ? » fit le beau brun, menaçant. Sa haine pour l'homme venait d'enfler subitement, il regretta de ne pas avoir ses gants.

- « C'est votre fils Mustang, je comprend pourquoi il est si…. »

Un clic l'interrompit, mais, inconscient de la menace planant au dessus de sa tête poursuivit.

- « enfin….ça ne lui a pas fait de mal, d'ailleurs on a du mal à croire que c'est votre enfant, il ne vous ressemble pas du….. tout, mais quoi qu'il en soit une gifle, c'est le seul moyen de sze faire obéir des sales gosses comme...» Il n'eut pas eu le temps de finir.

_Pan pan pan_

Il dut s'enfuir à toute vitesse, pour empêcher les balles des deux revolvers de Riza de le toucher.

- « Riza » fit Roy, choqué, « arrêtez enfin !! »

Un regard étonné fut posé sur lui.

« Tirez lui dessus si vous voulez mais….pas devant un enfant voyons….

- Bien sûr, excusez moi…. »

A SUIVRE !!!

**Question avec réponses au choix **

- Quels persos voulez voir crever dans d'atroces souffrances au cours du fic ? (Précisez par qui, ça me donnera des idées).

- Dante

-Hohenheim

-Tucker

- Archer

_**Délire de fin de chapitre**_

Dragonna : Au prochain chapitre, flopée de nouveaux persos pas encore apparus : Armstrong, Maria Ross, le sergent toujours avec elle ( quelqu'un peut me rappeller son nom?), Bradley, et…. …. …. Hohenheim!!! On les applaudis (sauf les 2 derniers)…ha oui ils sont pas encore là.

Envy :….Encore des idiots ? On est déjà assez dans ce squat de fin de chapitre !! Quoi ? Hohenheim ? JE VAIS POUVOIR LE TUER !??!

Ed : Arrête de crier…Hoju !!

Envy tout pâle : QUOI ?

Ed : Ben quoi c'est ton nom humain non ?

Envy :………A MORT !!!

_Ils partent à toutes vitesse, l'un pour sauver sa vie l'autre pour l'écourter !!_

Wrath : Ils jouent à chat ? Je peux jouer aussi ? JE VEUXXX JOUEERRRR !!!

Greed : Bordel le môme qu'est que je t'ai déjà dit ??? C'est moi qui **veux **ici !!!

Wrath qui court après Envy : CHATTTTTTT, C'EST MOII LEE CHATTTTT

Envy : mais qu'est qui fout le morpion ?

**BLAM**

Wrath qui a plaqué Envy par terre : Je l'ai eu, ouais !!! J'ai gagné !! Miaou !!!

Envy par terre, face contre le sol : aiiiiiieeeeeee

Ed qui est mort de rire : Mwahahahaha Et ben Envy, tu n'a pas l'air en forme nan ?

Al qui a rappliqué: Y a un chat ? J'ai entendu miauler !! Minou ???

Wrath : oui moi !!!! Ha nan c'est Envy maintenant !!

_Envy qui s'est redressé se change en un lion tout noir en se jette toute griffes dehors sur le morveux qui pique un sprint pour lui échapper._

Alphonse avec de fausses larmes : pas de chat alors ??

Edward : Nan c'est un jeu de Wrath !!

_Les deux homonculus repassent à toute vitesse ; Envy est en mode Dragon._

_Greed fait un croche pied à Wrath qui s'éclate au sol et Envy se jette sur lui en rugissant de victoire...et le massacre se fit...ce fut bien sûr un carnage._

Dragonna : Envy, T'as mis du sang partout !! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui laves le sol !!

Envy : Nan c'est Archer !

Tous :…..

Dragonna : Okay, j'ai rien dit !!

Greed : Archer ? Alors….on salit au maximum, qu'est qui tache bien ? Kimbley, t'as une idée ?

Kimbley tape dans ses mains : Fallait le dire tout de suite…..

…..J'explose Sloth

BAOUM

...J'explose Lust

BAOUM

...J'explose Envy

BAOUM

...J'explose Wrath

BAOUM

...J'explose Greed

BAOUM

...Mwahahaha, c'est très rouge maintenant et le sang ça part pas facilement!!!

Tous en regardant la salle pleine/repeinte de sang: Hem...

Envy qui s'est recomposé : Ouille Et si on ne lui donnait pas de produit, juste de l'eau et du savon ? Et UNE brosse à dent ?

Dragonna : Ha non, ça va être mal fait !!

Sloth : je laverais correctement, dès qu'il aura fini rien que pour le faire enrager !!

Dragonna :……Pour moi ça marche….

Tous ceux qui détestent Archer : (Roy et son équipe, Kimbley, Edward, Greed, ses Chimères et Alphonse, beaucoup de monde quoi….) :……….Mwahahahaha

Dragonna : Bon moi j'y retourne !! Je dois avancer mes fics !!

…………..Longtemps après……………la pauvre victime voit le travail qu'il a à faire !

- RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS C'EST DU DELIRE YA DU SANG PARTOUT !!!!

…..

Kimbley, dans son lit : Mwahahahaha

Greed, assis sur la fenêtre dans la chambre de l'écarlate : Tu penses qu'il va y arriver ?

Kimbley : l'auteur a dit que si il n'avait pas fini au prochain chapitre, j'aurais le droit de le faire exploser dans le délire de fin de fic ET dans la fic !!

Greed : je vois…….ça devrait le motiver non ?

Kimbley : Il est trop nul, il n'y arrivera pas !

……………………

- ''J'Y ARRIVERAI JAMAIS TT'''

……………

Ed : LA FERME, Y EN A QUI VEULENT PIONCER !!!

Roy : Qu'est qu'il a se plaindre celui là ? Je croyais qu'il exigeait un rôle non ? (Il parle de la victime qui mérite bien ce qui lui arrive).

Al : Oui mais on ne lui a pas préciser lequel !

Ed : Ca lui apprendra à m'avoir donné des ordres à Lior, nan mais sans blague !!!En plus ça m'a donné l'impression qu'il te descendait Roy.

Roy : Tu sais, ça il arrête pas !! Il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville et ça le fait enrager !!

Al : C'est quand même toi qui lui as demandé pour que tu ailles à Lior Nii-san non ?

Ed : il n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton, j'suis pas son esclave non mais ! Et j'ai détesté le regard qu'il a eu sur Roy, le genre ''Ton subordonné m'obéit à moi et pas à toi…parce que je suis meilleur que toi''' GRRR !

…..

_Salle informatique ou l'auteur écrit ses fics._

Dragonna : peux pas me concentrer sur mes fics si il hurle comme ça l'autre, nan pas Ed, l'autre là le nettoyeur…..

Envy qui s'est incrusté pour lire la suite en avant première : Je peux aller le tuer ?

Dragonna : le taper oui, le tuer non !! La fic n'est pas fini!!

Envy : Yeah !!

**PAF BAM SPRAF BRAM**

**Silence apaisant...**

Tous : Haa on va pouvoir dormir !!

Dragonna, profite du calme : La suite dès que je l'aurais taper promis et désolé que ce chapitre ne sois pas long TT


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Comme d'Hab pas à moi

Couple Dolchatte et Martel (si Greed dans ses lubies étranges arrive à les caser ensemble) et peut être un Dennis Brosh/ Maria Ross, faut juste qu'il s'active un peu lol, il est pourtant clair non ? Et enfin un Greed/Kimbley, si MOI j'y arrive TT

Genre : toujours pareils, warning parfois ça virera au Nawak. ooc de certains persos, surtout -

Rating : pareil

Note à mawil qui m'a proposée de dessiner des scènes de la fic: Tu as mon autorisation lol

* * *

2 semaines plus tard….

Un ombre entre silencieusement dans un bar, il entre dans une sale qu'éclaire encore une lampe qu'on a oublié d'éteindre. Par terre, plein de bouteilles, des flaques de sang, qui couvrent aussi les murs et le plafond.

- « Ca c'est du signé l'écarlate, je suis au bon endroit, franchement Greed, te planquer là dedans….beurk. »

Le Palmier en mini jupe, que tout le monde a reconnu, ouvre une porte et voit l'homonculus qui pionce à demi sorti des couvertures, les lunettes noirs sur le nez, la bouche ouverte.

- « RRRRRRRZZZZZZZRRRZZZZ »

Envy soupira et referma la suite, découvrant dans les autres chambres, outre un type bizarre qui ricanait en dormant, un type qui jappait dans ses rêves, une fille qui s'agitait et dont les bras triplaient de taille à chaque fois et un mec qui soufflait…comme un bœuf en dormant.

- « Greed, tu t'entoure VRAIMENT de gens bizarres…. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air accablé, incapable de comprendre l'avidité….en bonne jalousie qu'il était, c'est-à-dire : une tête à claque.

Il entra dans la dernière pièce, un homme chimère se tenait là, manipulant une poupée sans âme en forme de petite fille, de SA petite fille. Celle là même qu'il avait changé en chimère pour avoir une bonne note à son examen d'alchimiste d'état.

Bon….LUI, Envy savait qu'en ce qui LE concernait, son….père….l'avait transmuté parce que Hoju était mort, il l'avait fait parce que il ne pouvait pas envisager la vie sans son fils, même si c'était avant que ce salaud aurait du s'en préoccuper, mais bon.

Mais bordel pourquoi Tucker avait fait ça à sa fille ? Pour une vie confortable ? Une vie confortable, plein de pognons, une grande maison….et une solitude TOTALE. Mais quel abruti ce Tucker !!! Il l'aurait bien tué pour son imbécillité et son irresponsabilité (des type pareils, il faudrait les c……enfin bref) mais Dante avait besoin de lui.

Envy grimaça, décidément il avait vraiment un problème avec les pères, fallait pas que cela vire au complexe oedipien.

Il s'approcha et toussota :

- « Salut l'enflure »

L'homme bondit en poussant un hurlement de terreur.

Conséquences :

- Roa tomba de son lit et le sol trembla.

- Sous le double Effet du cri et du tremblement du sol, Kimbley fut réveillé en sursaut, à tel point qu'il fit exploser son lit. Il retrouva par terre, lâchant la plus belle grappe de jurons bien colorés qu'il n'avait jamais dit. Il se leva, des flammes meurtrières et rougeoyantes dans le regard : son objectif : _la mort de celui qui l'avait réveillé !! Allié ou pas !!_

- Greed Tomba du sien à son tour en entendant tout ce vacarme. Il enfila tant bien que mal ses habits et se précipita hors de sa chambre.

- Martel en bondit au plafond….mais comme elle était encore habillée elle sortit à son tour.

- Dolchatte avait déjà tiré son épée, s'était habillé et était déjà devant la porte d'où était provenu le 1er son. Comme quoi, des gênes canines, c'est très pratique pour la rapidité de réaction.

- « QUI QUE TU SOIS ….Stop !! » finit il misérablement en voyant le GRAND dragon bleu style Léviathan qui tenait sous sa patte comme un paquet encombrant : Tucker totalement assommé et couvert de bleus. « Heu….Gentil Dragon ? » se risqua t'il d'une toute petite voix.

- « … » fut la réponse hautement constructive du dragon. Ce dernier flanqua alors un coup de queue à Dolchatte qui lui fit l'effet d'une porte en pleine figure, il fut projeté contre un mur et totalement KO tomba par terre.

Kimbley arriva à son tour, bondit par-dessus le la carpette vivante et s'immobilisa face à la grosse bête. Celui ci, prit Tucker dans sa gueule comme un chien tient un os.

-« Ca c'est de la bestiole…..ça doit faire un jolie bruit quand ça fait boum » fit l'alchimiste avec ses yeux en mode ''je vais tout faire sauter''.

- « Fait Gaffe, Kimbley, c'est Envy !! « Prévint Greed qui arrivait à son tour, zieutant la grosse créature verte.

- « Encore pire que quand il est en mini jupe…Hé bien Envy, tu n'as vraiment pas de goût… » fit Kimbley.

- « A MORT !!! » fut la réponse d'Envy, _le lecteur notera qu'il arrive à parler avec un boulet entre les crocs._

Le dragon, cornes en avant fonce en rugissant de colère, sans lâcher son fardeau – donc en sourdine-, sur le maniaque des explosions qui bondit de justesse de côté, laissant Envy détruire le mur.

- « RAHHHH MON BAR » Hurla l'avidité.

- « Mais tu t'en tape, on déménage dans deux jours, et on retarde plus cette fois !! » répliqua L'alchimiste s'élançant à l'attaque de la grosse bête qui était une pâle imitation de dragon.

- « Quand même mon bar snif ».

Un BAOUM fit s'effondrer un morceau du plafond, que Greed n'évita même pas, se contentant de revêtir sa super armure. Il s'élança à son tour, se disant que tant pis pour la bâtiment il devait aider Kimbley si il ne voulait pas perdre les deux alchimistes à ses ordres, car Tucker, si il pouvait être sauvé, ben tant mieux sinon tant pis. Mais Kimbley il fallait qu'il reste en forme !!

L'écarlate claqua dans ses mains et bondit, s'apprêtant à faire exploser la mâchoire du dragon, sauf qu'au même moment Greed envoya un direct armuré dans le dessous de la mâchoire de la grosse bestiole, dans le but de le faire recracher Tucker. Sauf que le brusque mouvement de Envy qui avait relevé la tête pour suivre de ses yeux violet le mouvement de Kimbley faussa son cou et le fit claquer des mâchoires….avec Tucker toujours dans la gueule.

CLAC SPROCH

Envy ouvrit d'immenses yeux tout choqués, la mâchoire toute décrochée, crocs brisés et un cadavre déchiqueté, broyé et ensanglanté.

L'alchimiste toujours vivant retomba au sol, écoeuré.

Puis, Greed et lui se disant que tant pis, on ferait sans l'alchimiste chimère bondirent, profitant que Envy était sonné, Kimbley transforma les….hem….restes de l'ex Tucker en bombe et Greed, une coup de pied armuré bien placé dans le menton du faux dragon projeta la tête d'Envy en arrière, le forçant à avaler.

_Moment de silence._

Envy recracha ses crocs cassés, un flot de sang d'humain chimère mêlé au sien, celle-ci créant une immense flaque au sol.

Il porta sa patte à sa gueule : plus de crocs.

- « BANDE DE….outch » gémit il en sans finir son insulte.

Il grogna de douleur et fit aussitôt repoussés ses crocs puis hurla de colère, projetant des gouttelettes de sang au visages des deux autres.

- « NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? MAUVAIS JOUEURS !! C'ETAIT UN COUP TRES BAS CA GREED !!!! »

**BOUM**

Envy ouvrit d'immenses yeux quand il sentit une atroce douleur dans l'estomac.

- « Eurk !!

- Ben alors Vyvy, tu as des brûlures d'estomac ? » Fit ironiquement Greed, très moqueur sur ce coup là.

- « Espèce de…… » Grogna Envy, littéralement plié en deux tellement il avait mal. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, autant exploser et se recomposer en pleine forme. Il se jeta, gueule ouverte sur l'alchimiste qui…

…**_clap…._**

…**_BOUM…._**

Ca avait marché bien sûr, il se redressa en maugréant sous l'effet de la frustration et se changeant en oiseau de couleur noir fila à toute vitesse, manquant le poignard de Martel et le marteau de Roa de justesse.

_Laissons là le pauvre Envy qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres et retournons à Central._

* * *

Le lendemain

Il avait neigé, une couche de neige recouvrait le sol de Central, le petit garçon avait regardé dehors tout l'après midi, avec bien sûr une pause câlin souvent, faut dire qu'il avait pas à chercher loin. Et cette fois, Black Hayate le quittait plus de yeux.

Le petit garçon bailla longuement et frotta ses petits yeux de ses petits poing. Il se sentait très fatigué. En plus il avait chaud et froids en même temps. Et puis ça le grattait à beaucoup d'endroit du corps. Mais surtout il avait mal à la tête.

- « Riza » chouina t'il en tirant la manche de la blonde qui baissa les yeux sur lui. « Ze me sens pas bien » gémit il d'une voix plaintive.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et posa la main sur son front, effectivement il était un peu chaud.

- « Papa » appela le petit en tendant les bras vers le bureau de l'homme qui sortait juste à de moment. Le brun vint aussitôt et le prit dans les sien.

- « Coucou toi » fit gentiment l'homme « Ca va ? ».

- Il a un peu de fièvre Colonel, » intervint Riza, vous feriez peut être mieux de rentrer, vous avez fini de toute façon. »

L'homme hocha la tête, et habilla le petit qui baillait sans cesse, il le reprit dans ses bras et le souleva à nouveau.

-« Je viendrais vous voir demain, d'accord ? » fit Riza, craignant que le brun n'arrive pas à gérer la montée de fièvre du gamin, surtout qu'elle avait vu ce dernier se gratter plusieurs fois. Une idée lui était venu : _Varicelle ?_

Mais elle ne voulait pas s'avancer trop vite, elle verrait bien demain.

Ed sommeillait a demi dans les bras de son père, qui marchait, suivit par Riza qui lui avait proposé de les ramené en voiture à cause du temps glacé.

Soudain le petit blond poussa un petit cri d'effroi et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son papa qui remarqua alors qu'il un peu plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Riza avait raison : il avait de la fièvre. Mais son attention fut détournée par la personne qui arrivait. Archer, son sourire ironique aux lèvres s'approchait silencieusement et ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de mépris.

-« Ho ? Mais voilà papa modèle. »

Il vérifia tout de même si l'alchimiste de flamme avait ses gants au cas où….puis voyant que non reprit, provoquant ouvertement l'autre homme, en écartant une mèche blonde du visage que le petit tentait de cacher contre l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux noirs :

- « Franchement Mustang, c'est vraiment ton fils ? Parce que l'on a des doutes, il est blond et toi brun….ha moins que….ce soit le lieutenant qui soit….. »

Clic…._PAN PAN PAN_

Il dut encore fuir pour sauver sa vie des foudres de Riza furax, ses deux guns dégainé.

- « Riza, pas devant un enfant voyons….

- Désolé cela m'a échappé

- Excuses acceptées » répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé. « Ed, il est partit »

Il sentit que l'enfant sanglotait. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et le serra tendrement contre lui. « Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas » Il lui caressa les cheveux quelques instants.

Il sourit en sentant l'enfant se détendre et se nicher plus contre lui.

- « COLONEL MUSTANG »

Ils grimacèrent de concert en voyant Amstrong arriver vers eux, arrachant sa veste tandis que Maria Ross et Dennis Brosh tentaient de le suivre.

L'enfant poussa un petit cri de frayeur en enfoui à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son papa, se cachant du colosse blond qui stoppa voyant le fardeau de Roy, du coup seul Riza eut le droit à l'étreinte habituelle –la pauvre-.

Ed regarda les petites étoiles roses qui scintillaient autour de l'homme et pencha doucement la tête de coté, ça le rendait si mignon que le géant en pleura d'émotion. Le petit lui fit un petit geste timide pour lui dire bonjour ce qui fit redoubler le torrent de larmes du commandant.

Maria Ross salua le brun puis fit gentiment :

- « Bonjour Edward »

Le petit jeta un œil à la jeune femme et lui rendit son sourire :

- « Bonzour madame », puis avisant le jeune blond ajouta : « Bonzour monsieur ».

Les deux militaires firent dans un parfait ensemble : « mais qu'il est mignon ».

* * *

Même nuit, 2H00 du matin.

Un homme lança une femme et un autre homme sur un mur, la femme fit descendre l'homme aux longs cheveux dans la cour. Celui-ci s'élança vers un haut mur qui se trouvait être l'un de ceux du bâtiment.

- « Bien…. »

Il sortit une craie de sa poche et dessina un cercle sur le mur, puis posa sa main dessus. Une lumière orange fusa aussitôt et des barreaux/échelons semblèrent sortir de la paroi.

Il grimpa et arriva à la fenêtre, entrouverte en hivers, remarqua t'il.

Il bondit dans la salle. Il y a avait 3 lits. Dont un pour des vrais jumeaux de 1 ans et deux lits côte à cote où se trouvaient les faux jumeaux dont Kimbley avait parlé il y a 2 semaines.

Il prit l'un d'eux, le passa à Martel qui le passa à Dolchatte sur le mur qui le passa a Roa de l'autre côté, qui le passa lui-même à Greed qui était dans une voiture qu'il avait volé. Le 2nd vrai jumeau passa ensuite, puis les faux jumeaux de 5 ans (un garçon et une fille).

Kimbley atterrit dans la cour, fit disparaître son échelle, rejoignit le mur, laissant martel l'aider à monter et sauta à terre de l'autre côté.

Greed était, inutile de le dire, tout content. Les chimères rassuraient les plus âges des enfants enlevés pendant que Greed parlait à Kimbley qui conduisait, un bras sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- « On a eu raison de cambrioler cette banque non ? Maintenant on a du frics, heureusement que tu a utilisé ton alchimie de façon à ne pas laisser de traces. En plus avec ton idée on ne sait même pas que c'est nous !!

- Evidement j'suis pas idiot au point de tout faire sauter dans une banque, autant laisser un message avec mon nom écrit dessus !!! »

Ils arrivèrent au lieu où ils allaient habiter : le manoir super beau, classe et grand de Dante, le leur maintenant.

Greed s'empressa de faire la distribution : « Chambre au bout, un lit double, Martel et Dolchatte » Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en les entendant s'étrangler. Il poursuivit avant d'entendre de nouvelles récriminations « Roa chambre à droite avant le bout. » Il chantonna :

Les deux chambre à côté de celle de Roa : pour les enfants, une pour chaque paire de jumeaux !! En plus elles communiquent. Enfin…… »

Kimbley tiqua, il redoutait quelque chose qui n'allait PAS DU TOUT lui plaire……

-….. « Kim et moi dans le dernière chambre »

Gagné….

_**Clac…..**_

_**BOUM**_

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Roy entra dans la chambre de Ed et s'agenouilla près du lit, caressant les cheveux blonds du petit qui sortit son visage de sous les draps et là stupeur….

……il était couvert de petits boutons rouges.

- « Papa, ze me sent pas bien »

Roy enveloppa l'enfant dans une couverture et alla chercher le téléphone.

DRINNGGGGG

La voix de Riza se fit entendre :

-« Laissez moi devinez Colonel, Il a la varicelle ?

- Comment vous l'avez deviné ?

- J'avais pressenti, même si je n'étais pas sûr….vous l'avez eu au fait ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est TRES contagieux pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu…. »

_Ha….ben lui il l'avait eu donc il ne risquait rien, n'est ce pas ?_

* * *

_Quelque part à l'infirmerie la caserne de Central_

Un homme très pâle, couvert de boutons râlait à l'infirmerie de la caserne.

- « Calmez vous colonel Archer !!

- La Varicelle, j'ai 30 ans je vous rappelle

- Y a pas de honte à cela enfin !!

- RAHHHH si je chope celui qui a fait ça !!!! »

* * *

Même Moment, Manoir de Dante…heu de GREED

- « RAHHHHHHHHHH »

Visiblement Kimbley non plus ne l'avait pas eu, et l'un des gosses enlevé la nuit durant l'avait eu lui et même si il était à 99 pour cent gueri, le risque de contagion était encore présent…..pas de chance.

-« J'appelle le médecin » fit Martel, fatiguée d'avance.

* * *

A suivre….

Dragonna : Je sens que Envy va m'en vouloir !!

Envy : OUIII TU AS VU COMMENT J'AI ETE HUMILIE ??? CORRIGE CA TOUT DE SUITE.

Dragonna : La ferme ou bien je supprime le passage de la fic qui te tient vraiment à cœur !!

Envy : heu…..n'en…. arrivons pas à de tel extrémité pour une simple défaite hein ? Au fait la mort de Tucker ressemble à celle d'Hohenheim dans le film, je l'ai broyé entre mes crocs ! Mwahahahaha

Dragonna : ouais même si c'était pas ton objectif !!

Envy : la vieille m'a engeuler…..c'était pas ma faute pour une fois !!

Dragonna : ce chapitre est un peu court, désolé mais il est un peu bouche trou alors….

Roy : je sens que cette triple varicelle va être à l'honneur au prochain chapitre !!

Dragonna : seulement Ed et Kimbley !! Une Double donc !!

Greed : merci de me donner un si grand rôle comme je voulais !!!

Dragonna : De rien Greed, du moment que t'empêche Kimbley de faire sauter les autres persos avant la fin de la fic, appart ceux qui sont immortels bien sûr.

« _En arrière plan, les homonculus sauf un fuient les psychopathe _»

Dragonna : délire court aujourd'hui…..sorry….prochain chapitre : Varicelles

Envy : Mwahahahaha ha


	5. Double Varicelle

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Titre du chapitre : Varicelles

Genre : humour, maladie, câlins, ligotage à un lit, et tout ça...

Couple : Pareil si j'y arrive

Rating : pareil XD

* * *

Maison de Roy

Le médecin regarda la gorge du petit puis les boutons partout sur son corps, et hocha la tête, passant sa main dans la tignasse blonde du gamin.

- « Varicelle, comme vous vous en doutiez ! Vous avez pris sa température ?

-Il avait 39.6 tout à l'heure, juste avant que je ne vous appelle !!

- Je vois, rien d'inhabituel. C'est normal..., cette maladie s'accompagne toujours de fièvre, et celle-ci pourrait monter jusqu'à 40. Dans ce cas, ne vous affolez pas et donnez lui le médicament contre la fièvre. Ensuite, jusqu'à la fin de la maladie, plus de bain, ce n'est pas très bon. Il faut qu'il reste au chaud, a-t-il été en contact avec des enfants dernièrement ? »

Il vit son interlocuteur avoir un léger tic.

- « Oui, avec la fille d'un de mes amis.

- Hé bien vaut mieux maintenant que plus tard. C'est beaucoup plus grave pour un adulte ! »

Le brun hocha la tête, sentant que dès que le téléphone sonnerait –pas avant ce soir sûrement- ce serait pour qu'il entende Hughes râler que sa si merveilleuse petite Elysia était couvertes de boutons et qu'il ne pouvait plus la prendre en photo...sinon tant mieux.

-« bien » dit l'homme en tendant un papier au 'père' du petit blond, « Voici la liste des crèmes et médicaments que vous devez lui faire prendre. Et attention il ne doit surtout pas se gratter, tu entends Edward ? Même si ça te chatouille beaucoup. »

Le petit hocha timidement la tête, souriant légèrement à l'homme pour lui montrer qu'il ferait 'de son mieux'. Celui-ci rit et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux dorés de l'enfant avant de partir, accompagné jusqu'à la porte par le brun à qui il donna quelques instructions supplémentaires.

* * *

Manoir de Greed 

Greed regardait son 'grand copain' attaché au lit par les poignets, une goutte manga pendant sur sa tempe.

-« Je sais que tu n'es pas content, mais il ne faut pas que tu te grattes, tu as entendu le médecin ?

- HUMPF !!!

- Oui je sais mais tu étais tellement de mauvaise humeur à cause de ces boutons que tu n'as pas arrêté de tenter de faire exploser MES chimères et moi j'ai explosé 11 fois. Alors tu resteras attaché jusqu'à ce que tu te CALMES !! Ok ?

- HUMMMPPPPFFFF !!!!

- Quoi le bâillon ? C'est parce que j'en avais marre de t'entendre râler... »

Greed décida de profiter de l'impuissance explosive de son très char ami pour lui tripoter les cheveux. Les yeux dorés foncés lui jetaient des éclairs de colère. Les menaces contenues dans ce regard assassin étaient très claires. Mais Greed ne s'en préoccupa pas :

- « Je vais bien m'amuser, Niark !! Tu es à ma merci !! Rienquàmoi !!Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, te soigner, te...»

_Sueur froide du psychopathe. Surtout à la mention du ''rien qu'à moi'' !!(Bizarrement ça l'inquiète plus que le fait que ce soit Greed qui le soigne)_

Finalement il en a marre et balance un coup de pied dans la figure de l'homonculus qui ne broncha pas, puisqu'il s'y attendait.

- « Faut que je t'attache les chevilles aussi ? »

- « HUMMMPPPFFFFFFF » fit le bâillonné, fou de rage, et frustré que les homonculus ne soient pas affecté par les maladies humaines –à moins qu'il ne l'ait eu quand il était humain- sans compter la honte cuisante qu'il ressentait à être atteint d'une maladie INFANTILE !!! _RAHHHHH_

Il supplia intérieurement que tout cela ne sorte pas du manoir, c'était déjà assez la honte comme ça. Et...ce serait bien que ce pervers aux lunettes de soleil ARRETE DE LE TRIPOTER !!!

-« Mais arrêtes de bouger, je compte tes boutons, pour savoir où mettre la crème tout à l'heure

-... » La 'peur' de la perversité chronique de l'homonculus pétrifia le pauvre humain actuellement **_SANS_** défense.

* * *

Maison de Roy

Le petit blond respirait lentement allongé sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture, s'agitant parfois à cause d'un rêve.

Le brun, qui lisait dans un fauteuil juste à côté levait parfois les yeux sur lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Riza devait passer dans une heure, elle avait déposé une double demande de congé, pour lui et pour elle. Heureux ( ?) hasard, elle était tombé sur Bradley qui après s'être informé de l'état du Full Métal, les lui avait accordé sans délais, visiblement il avait aussi craqué sur l'adorable bout de chou. (_Si même les homonculus craquaient, Edward était tranquille_ !)

Il se leva, regardant l'heure, et c'était l'heure justement de lui donner ses médicaments, enfin de mettre la crème sur les boutons.

-« Ed, réveille toi !! » fit il doucement en secouant l'épaule du petit.

Le petit ouvrit ses yeux dorés, et les frottant de sa main de chair. Il se redressa, laissant la couverture glisser de sur son corps.

- « Z'ai la tête qui tourne, papa »

Roy le prit doucement dans ses bras et le posa par terre, enlevant le pyjama. Il se saisit de la crème et en étala sur chaque bouton qu'il voyait, pour l'instant, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup puisque c'était le début mais il savait que d'autres apparaîtraient bientôt. Il n'en vit que quinzaine au total pour le moment. Le petit s'agitait un peu, grimaçant et d'un regard l'homme le fit se tenir tranquille.

- « C'est bientôt fini... »

Il prit ensuite le mercurochrome rouge et en mit sur à nouveau chaque boutons, laissant grimacer en voyant les tâches rouges qui recouvraient son corps.

- « J'aime pas !!

- Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable Ed, mais tu es obligé » fit gentiment le Brun en lui remettant le pyjama. « Maintenant, tu dois manger un peu et prendre tes médicaments d'accord ? »

Le petit hocha gentiment la tête, il avait mal à la gorge et pensait qu'il allait avoir du mal à manger mais pour faire plaisir à son père, il voulait bien.

- « Tu as faim ?

- Un peu... je crois »

L'homme sourit et embrassa doucement le petit sur le front, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et le berçant doucement avant de le poser une nouvelle fois sur le canapé, posant alors la couverture sur lui.

- « Essaie de dormir un peu d'accord ? Je vais préparer le repas !

- Oui papa. » Fit docilement l'enfant en serrant sa peluche contre lui.

L'homme le regarda avec attendrissement, caressant doucement les mèches blondes dorées, il trouvait le petit si mignon, il se prit à espérer que Edward reste comme ça.

Il posa doucement sa main sur le front de l'enfant, il était encore chaud bien sûr, et il avait les joues rouges.

Il se leva et, après avoir rajouté une bûche dans la cheminé, se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il commença à préparer le repas. Et puisqu'il avait mal à la gorge, il fallait qu'il face quelque chose de facile à manger...une soupe par exemple. Il soupira, décidément le petit changeait totalement sa vie. Celle-ci était bien meilleure maintenant...tout en étant plus difficile, puisqu'il avait un enfant à charge...seul.

* * *

Manoir de Greed

- « HUMPFFFFFF »

Greed regardait les boîtes de médicaments avec perplexité, sans se préoccuper des récriminations de son cher ami.

- « Bien il faut que je te mette de la crème !! Et du mercurochrome rouge d'accord ?

- HUMPF ! » Fit l'alchimiste en secouant frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Mais comment arriverais tu à t'en mettre dans le dos tout seul alors ?

- HUMPF ! »

Le brun furieux mais bien attaché, écumait littéralement de rage tandis que l'homonculus qui enlevait sa chemise.

-« GRUMPF »

Greed sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, ravi de ne pas entendre une flopée d'injures bien senties pour une fois.

Tant qu'il s'en tint aux bras, au dos, au cou et au torse, ainsi qu'au visage, l'humain se contenta de grogner les pires insultes et menaces sous son bâillon, même si l'autre n'entendait qu'un ''Humpf''. Par contre ce fut quand bouclier invincible voulu lui retirer son pantalon que :

- « **GGRRRRRUUUMMPFFFFFFF** »

Greed sourit et...l'assoma.

- « Bien il va peut être se tenir tranquille maintenant, rah quel ingrat! Je le soigne et il ne veut pas que je l'aide !! "

* * *

Maison de Roy

Edward se redressa un peu, avec la tête qui tournait toujours un peu. Son papa était assis à côté de lui, il vint aussitôt se nicher dans ses bras.

L'homme sourit et dit :

- « Allez mon trésor, maintenant il faut que tu mange quelque chose.

- Oui papa. »

Celui-ci se saisit d'une cuillère et la remplit d'une mixture étrange. Le petit grimaça en sentant l'odeur.

- « C'est un sirop que tu dois prendre plusieurs fois par jour mon petit Ed, d'accord ?

- Oui papa » fit docilement l'enfant en avalant le médicament, qui fut suivit un autre sirop juste après. « C'est pas bon ! »

L'homme brun eut un petit rire :

- « C'est le cas de beaucoup de médicament ! »

Il l'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé à côté de lui et prit un bol sur la table basse devant le meuble.

Le petit avala la première cuillère de soupe et eut un petit gémissement au bout de la 5ème.

- « Z'ai mal à la gorge papa !! » gémit il, d'un ton suppliant.

L'homme lui tendit une nouvelle cuillère.

- « Essaie de manger encore un peu mon trésor, d'accord ? » Minute...il venait d'appeler Edward '_mon trésor'_, ma parole, il devenait complètement gaga. Mais d'un autre côté, le sourire qu'avait eu l'enfant lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

- « Oui papa », fit le petit en avalant une 6ème cuillère.

Il en avala encore docilement 3 et dit :

- « Peux plus !!»

L'homme hocha la tête et reposa le bol sur la petite table. Il saisit ensuite le thermomètre et prit la température de l'enfant. ...Il retint une grimace : 40.

C'était énorme pour un enfant de 3 ans mais normal d'après ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Il lui fit prendre ses médicaments. Et un verre de lait au miel chaud que l'enfant avala sans hésiter, ni grimacer (Ca c'était bizarre par contre). Puis il le rallongea sur le canapé et le recouvrit de sa couverture. L'enfant ferma les yeux, épuisé, et s'endormit aussitôt, sa peluche serrer contre lui. L'homme l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et retourna à son fauteuil pour lire les rapports que Riza lui avait ammené. _Quelle Sadique..._pensa t'il en commençant à les parcourir des yeux.

* * *

Manoir de Greed 

- « Fais pas ta mauvaise tête Kim !! Manges !!

- NON ! J'AI MAL À LA GORGE !!!

- Ne hurles pas alors et Manges !

- NOOOONNN !!!

- JE VEUX que tu manges !!

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!! _GLOUPS_ !! »

Il écarquilla ses yeux dorés quand Greed lui enfourna une pleine cuillère de soupe dans la bouche avant de lui plaquer sa main dessus et de lui pincer le nez de l'autre.

- « Avale !! »

Il fut bien obligé d'optempérer pour ne pas étouffer, et quand Greed le lâcha il se mit à tousser

- « Kof...Espèce de... » il fut interrompu par une nouvelle cuillère pleine sous son nez.

- « Avales ou je recommence »

Kimbley soupira et serra les dents pour manifester son refus. Il en profita pour essayer de flanquer un coup de pied à son _cher ami_ (hem) sauf que l'autre, le remarquant, décida de s'asseoir sur lui pour l'obliger à rester immobile.

- « Pas possible d'être borné comme ça ! » gronda t'il en flanquant une mini taloche au malade.

La lutte reprit de plus belle, et Greed réussit en une heure à lui faire boire la totalité du gros bol. _Il était le **vainqueur,** Yeah !! _Il le força, enfin plus trop, vu que Kimbley, à cause de la fièvre, était à moitié dans les vapes maintenant, à lui faire prendre ses médicaments et un verre de lait chaud au miel pour sa gorge. Puis l'alchimiste, complément KO par la seule force de la fièvre, s'endormit.

* * *

Maison de Roy

Edward ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, baillant doucement et se redressa, sans lâcher sa peluche.

L'homme releva les yeux et sourit :

- « Ca va mieux Ed ?

- Oui papa, mais j'ai encore mal à la tête »

L'homme reposa le dossier qu'il lisait et se leva pour aller près de lui, il prit alors à nouveau sa température.

- « 38.8, Ca baisse Trésor, tu as faim ?

- Oui papa !! J'ai moins mal à la gorge, ze peux manger ?

- Bien sûr... », Sourit l'homme en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se lever, ébouriffant les cheveux d'or avant de partir à la cuisine.

Le petit resta assis sur le canapé, sa peluche serré contre lui, ses mèches en batailles, ses yeux embués de sommeil, à regarder le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il regarda ensuite dehors.

Il faisait nuit, et on pouvait voir des flocons qui tourbillonnement dans l'air sûrement glacial.

Le petit serra un plus sa peluche contre lui, se pelotonnant sous la couverture, grimaçant parce que ça le chatouillait. Finalement il craqua et se gratta le bras.

- « Edward ! »

Il sursauta et cacha ses bras dans son dos avec une petite moue coupable.

- « Ne te grattes pas !

- Mais za me démange ! » Fit le petit d'un ton plaintif.

L'homme posa quelque chose sur la grande table du salon et alla s'asseoir prêt de lui.

-« Je sais mon chéri mais...tu ne dois pas te gratter d'accord ? » il soupira intérieurement, après le '_trésor_' il le surnommait '_mon chéri'_, il devenait complètement gaga : ''_Hughes, c'est de ta faute !'_

Le 'bébé' rouvrit ses yeux dorés et hocha timidement la tête, docile au possible.

-« Allez Ed, tu vas manger quelque chose maintenant ? D'accord ?

- Oui papa !! »

1 heure plus tard.

L'enfant était niché dans ses bras, tête posée contre les genoux du brun, pouce en bouche et peluche serrée cotre lui, enveloppé dans une petite couverture. Le petit était déjà câlin en temps normal mais malade il l'était encore plus. Roy jouait distraitement avec les mèches d'or tout en lisant une histoire à l'enfant, dont les paupières papillotaient de fatigue. Il laissa échapper un bâillement et se pelotonna plus sous sa couverture.

Le brun referma le livre qu'il posa à côté de lui. Et il baissa les yeux sur le petit endormi, il le souleva délicatement et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le coucha et le borda. Puis il se redressa légèrement, pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- « Papa... »

Il baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard d'or.

- « Oui mon trésor ? »

L'enfant lui sourit et fit en se rendormant :

- « Ze t'aimes papa !! »

Il ferma les yeux, et replongea au pays des rêves, tandis que l'homme sentait sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Il sourit, écarta une mèche dorée du front encore un peu chaud de l'enfant et sortit de la pièce, avant de tirer la porte derrière, en la laissant entrouverte pour que le petit ne soit pas dans le noir total.

Là il ferma les yeux et sourit, la phrase du petit, normale d'un fils à son père l'avait profondément touché. Il avait souvent été protecteur à l'égard d'Edward, jouant le rôle d'un père, sans que l'adolescent en soit conscient et maintenant que le blond était redevenu enfant...il aimait ce gosse, comme si c'était le sien. D'ailleurs c'était un peu le cas désormais...non ?

_Dring !_

Il décrocha la téléphone avant que cet engin stupide ne réveille son fils...heu Edward. Il le porta à son oreille et prévoyant que c'était soit Riza, soit Hughes.

- « ROOOYYYYYYY C'EST AFFREUX !! MA ELYSIA EST MALADDDDDEEEE TT »

_Bingo, Maes...Elysia avait donc la varicelle !!_

- « Du calme Maes, c'est que la varicelle et Ed l'a aussi !! » Fit il a à voix basse levant un court instant les yeux vers la chambre du petit blond.

- « Snif, elle a des boutons rouges...je peux plus la prendre en photo, elle veut plus !! Snif

- Ca va disparaître enfin » fit patiemment Roy « Tout les enfants l'ont et vaut mieux maintenant que adultes, parce qu'il paraît que c'est plus grave quand on est plus vieux »

Il y eut un silence, puis un petit rire.

- « Tu sais pas la meilleure au fait ?

- Hum ?

- Archer est à l'hosto...il l'a chopé...

- La Varicelle ? »

Il entendit un éclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil et sourit, parce que oui c'était drôle à imaginer quand même.

- « Je parie que c'est Ed qui lui a filé » ricana le brun, fier de son petit blond. Même si celui-ci ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

- « Et c'est pas Ed qui l'aurait filé à Elysia par hasard hum ? » fit celui à lunettes, d'une voix très soupçonneuse.

-« Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas l'inverse qui est arrivé ? » répliqua l'officier.

-« ...Okay passons ! Tu fais quoi demain ?

- Je m'occupe de mon...de Ed.

- Tu as failli dire 'mon fils' hein ?

-...Mais...pas du tout...

- Me la fait pas Roy, je te connais ! Tu peux l'adopter tu sais ?

- Il n'est pas orphelin je te signale, son père est vivant !

- T'appelles CA un père ?

-...Non...mais la loi si !! » A l'autre bout du fil, Maes sourit de toutes ses dents, cette réplique prouvait bien que son ami y avait pensé !! Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'asticoter un peu !!

-. « ...Tu veux que je te prenne rendez vous pour l'adoption ?

- Non ! Il peut récupérer sa taille normale tu sais ?

- Mais si il ne la récupère pas ? Tu l'adopteras ?

-...Sûrement... » Fit un peu rêveusement le brun avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, ce qui fit ricaner l'autre brun. Il grogna de frustration et continua :

- « C'est juste pour ça que tu appelais ?

- Non aussi pour savoir comment tu t'en sortais. »

Roy repensa alors à ce qu'avais dit le petit avant de s'endormir, et sourit :

- « Maes ?

- Hum ?

- Comment tu fais pour toujours deviner à quoi je pense, même à l'autre bout du fil ?

- Parce que je te connais » chantonna le papa gâteau. L'homme aux gants blancs sourit malgré lui.

-« Tu a raison, j'aime ce gosse, Je le considère comme mon fils, encore plus que quand il était adolescent.

- Roy ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais m'arranger pour le contrat d'adoption !! Dans trois jours ça te va ?

- Maes !

- 4 jours alors ?

- Pas maintenant, seulement si on s'aperçoit qu'il n'y aura pas de retour à la normal.

- Roy ?

- Oui ?

- Trouves toi une nana, il lui faut une maman !!»

_CLAC fut le bruit d'un téléphone brutalement raccroché._

-« Il est pas capable d'être sérieux ou quoi ? »

* * *

Manoir de Greed

Greed faisait mumuse avec les cheveux de Kimbley, les tressant doucement, l'autre étant de toute façon trop dans les vapes pour réagir violemment, et même si il était réveillé, vu qu'il était attaché, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

-« Grumpf ! »

La toux étouffée par le bâillon le fit froncer les sourcils et il enleva ce qui l'avait empêché d'entendre les cris et injures de son cher et tendre ami.

Il s'amusa à caresser la joue de l'homme assoupi, repassant parfois dans les mèches sombres quand.

- « GNAP

- AIHEU !!! »

L'alchimiste avait planté ses dents par surprise dans la main de l'homonculus qui grimaça de douleur puisqu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- « Tu es vilain Kim ! »

Les yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil et la fièvre, l'autre se contenta d'un regard torve avant de le lâcher, trop faible pour faire plus.

-« F…. » Fit faiblement le malade.

Greed fonça les sourcils et se pencha :

- « J'ai froid ! » refit distinctement le brun fiévreux.

L'homonculus eut un sourire et s'approcha sauf que….

- « Allumes un feu dans le cheminé….et discutes pas j'ai mal au crâne !! » visiblement Kimbley, malgré ses 40 de fièvre avait pigé ce qu'il voulait faire, même à moitié Ko, son cerveau était en parfait état de marche...incroyable.

Greed s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce avant de revenir vers le lit, Kimbley soupira et avala avec docilité le médicament qu'il lui tendit. Il se rendormit ensuite.

Greed s'approcha et dit :

- « Moi aussi j'ai froid, Niark ! »

Son ombre recouvrit le 'pauvre' (Hem….) Alchimiste pas du tout innocent et inconscient de ce qui allait suivre.

-« Mwahahahaha »

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Edward se réveilla, frottant ses yeux de sa main de chair, tout en serrant de l'autre sa peluche contre son cœur. Il regarda mollement par la fenêtre, mais les rideaux étaient tirés. Néanmoins il pouvait voir que il faisait jour à cause de la lumière du soleil qui transparaissait à travers le tissu bleu.

Il émergea de dessous les couvertures et posa ses pieds nus au sol, directement sur la moquette de la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, s'arrêtant parfois car sa tête lui tournait un peu. Il atteignit enfin son objectif et tira sur le tissu bleuté pour atteindre la vitre et regarda dehors. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bonheur en voyant la couche de neige blanche dehors. Quelques personnes marchaient dans la rue, et très peu de voitures défilaient sur la route. Le petit posa sa main sur la vitre et grimaça car elle était toute froide.

Entendant l'escalier grincer, il se redressa précipitamment et se dépêcha de retourner au lit, s'étalant en route mais sur la moquette, il ne se fit pas mal.

Il se blottit sous les couvertures chaudes, et ferma rapidement les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte de sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sentit son père se rapprocher :

- « Edward !! »

Il sourit en sentant une main douce et dénuée de gant se poser doucement sur son épaule pour le réveiller. Il bougea pour se tourner de l'autre côté et ouvrit doucement ses yeux dorés.

- -« Bonzour Papa » Fit il en bâillant et s'étirant d'une façon si adorable que l'homme sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu as faim mon trésor ?

- Oui papa !!

- D'abord on va te mettre de la crème et du mercurochrome d'accord ?

- Oui…. »

Roy l'aida à retirer son pyjama et lui appliqua les soins, le réprimandant dès qu'il s'agitait trop.

L'homme le fit enfiler une petite robe de chambre par-dessus une longue chemise de nuit, l'aida à mettre ses chaussons et le souleva dans ses bras. Le petit passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- « Tu aimes les crêpes Ed ? » demanda le brun tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier.

Le petit rouvrit les yeux et réfléchit, Ha oui il adorait ça !!

- « Vi !

- Bien Tu va prendre tes médicaments et ensuite tu pourras en manger, d'accord ?

- Oui ! »

L'homme l'assit sur une chaise, sur un coussin. Il se saisit d'une cuillère, la remplit de sirop et la tendit au petit blond qui grimaça mais l'avala avec docilité, tout comme la suivante. Puis gémit :

- « C'est vraiment pas bon !! »

Il sentit ensuite son ventre gargouiller en sentant l'odeur des crêpes chaudes.

- « Je peux en avoir une au sucre s'il te plaît papa ?

- Bien sûr !! »

L'homme posa bientôt devant l'enfant une crêpe découpée et sucrée que l'enfant, avec se fourchette se mit à manger lentement.

- « C'est bon !! »

* * *

Au même moment

Kimbley ouvrit un œil vitreux, et grimaça à cause de son mal de crâne. Il fit un tour d'horizon de la salle de ses yeux. Visiblement le pervers était parti.

_Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! _

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il sentit un bras autour de sa taille.

- « Mais que...HE ! GREED ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !! VIRE DE MON LIT TOUT DE SUIIITTTEEEEE !! ET LACHE MOI !! »

Visiblement il n'avait plus mal à la gorge...ou bien il avait super mal à l'instant à cause de son beuglement. Quoiqu'il en soit il se mit à tousser parce que hurler ça fait mal quand même.

Greed se réveilla, mais sachant que l'autre était totalement impuissant avec les poignets attachés l'embrassa. Mais le psychopathe ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le mordit violemment.

- « AIE ! Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil !!

- Je rêve, tu m'agresses depuis hier et c'est MOI qui ne suis pas gentil ??? »

Greed descendit du lit, en boudant un peu :

- « Tu étais plus gentil quand tu dormais !!

- Parce que tu profites que je pionce pour me tripoter ?

- Ben ...oui »

Pauvre Alchimiste qui pâlit en se rendant compte qu'il peut plus dormir tranquille maintenant qu'il sait ça !! Et qui panique en se souvenant qu'un des médicaments endort à moitié.

Il se demanda brièvement ce qui avait pu faire pour mériter ça...

_...TRES LONG .moment de réflexion..._

...beaucoup de choses. Il devait avoir mérité son sort alors ? Il préférait encore l'armée..._AU SECOURS._

_Visiblement notre brun humain avait toujours de la fièvre. _

- « Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Surtout que tu me foutes la paix...

- Ca nan...autre chose ?

-Va pour un café alors » fit Kimbley se résignant tristement à son sort tant qu'il serait malade.

* * *

_**L'après-midi.**_

Edward sommeillait sur le canapé quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Son père se leva et alla ouvrir. Il entendit alors des voix qu'il connaissait.

- « Riza !! » fit il en se levant, la jeune femme sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Alors bout de chou, comment tu va ? » fit Havoc en lui ébouriffant les cheveux !!

Il passa dans les bras du blond qui –ho miracle- ne fumait pas tout de suite.

- « Bonjour...Zean »

L'homme eut un petit sourire amusé et l'enfant passa soudain dans les bras de Falman en riant, car il trouvait ça drôle de se balader de bras en bras comme ça. Le militaire aux cheveux gris et noir ébouriffa ceux dorés du petit

- « Bonjour ... » fit timidement le petit, ayant soudain un trou de mémoire pour le prénom de l'homme.

Comme Fuery portait déjà un sac, il ne put pas aller dans ses bras tout de suite et il passa dans ceux de son père. Mais il eut un grand sourire en voyant le petit brun à lunette et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table haute, qui se trouvait dans le salon, celui-ci servant aussi de salle à manger. Le petit entendit distraitement, pendant que son père le passait à Kain Fuery que les 4 militaires avaient été invités par son papa.

Il les regarda, se concentra et demanda :

- « Il est ou Breda ? »

Riza à côté du brun à lunettes répondit :

- « il n'a pas eu la varicelle, donc il ne pouvait pas venir.

- Ho... » Fit le petit avec une petite moue. Mais il sourit à nouveau très vite et s'amusa à prendre les lunettes de celui dans les bras duquel il était et les mit sur son nez.

- « Ed... » Commença Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Non, ce n'est pas grave Colonel » fit Fuery, d'un sourire, « Ca ne me dérange pas !! »

Riza but une gorgée de thé et demanda :

- « Alors Vous vous en sortez ? »

Le grand et beau brun fronça un sourcil et regarda l'enfant qui s'amusait à enlever et remettre les lunettes sur son nez tandis que Hayate, au pied de la chaise, attendait avec espoir une caresse de la part des deux garçons qui l'adoraient tout les deux.

- « Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début mais j'ai pris le coup de main. »

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**Délire de fin de chapitre.**

Dragonna dans un ricanement sadique : pauvre Kimbley Niark !!

Greed : ouais l'est à ma merci !! Hinhinhin

**BOUM**

Kimbley : Crétin !!! Je suis guéri maintenant...enfin presque !!

Greed se recomposant : Moi aussi je t'aime !!!

Kimbley : Comme soignant franchement, t'es pas terrible !

Greed : Et toi t'es casse pied comme c'est pas possible, même un gosse de 3 ans est plus docile que toi, alors qu'il comprend moins bien qu'un adulte !!

Kimbley : Tu sous entend que je suis puérile ?

Greed :...nan que t'es casse pied !!

**BOUM**

L'esclave chargé du ménage : mais c'est fini oui ?

Tous : La ferme archer !! Nettoie !!!

Dragonna : Hé ! J'ai une idée et si c'était Scar qui tuait Archer ?

La Victime : j'ai pas le droit à la parole !??!

Envy, lui fichant un coup de pied : Nan !! Nettoie !!

Greed : j'ai une autre idée !! Kim le fait sauter !!

Kimbley, immense sourire sadique : Ho oui Allez l'auteur, Je vais lui faire faire Baoum !

Dragonna :...

Sloth : Non MOI !!

Lust : Moi aussi je veux le tuer !!!

Greed : Nan c'est MOI qui veux !!!

Roy trop innocent pour être honnête : Je le ferais...si on m'oblige bien sûr...

Scar : Moi aussi j'ai envie de le tuer !!!

Envy : Non moi !!

Riza, ses guns en mains : si vous voulez...

Glutonny : je peux le manger ?

La future victime : pourquoi tant de haine ?

Tous : parce que qu'on t'aime pas !!

Edward : Et si on faisait un sondage !?

Alphonse : Bonne idée !! Et on se pliera aux lecteurs...sauf si l'auteur change un truc dans pas longtemps qui requière un autre choix !!

Tous : Ha ouais pas bête !!

Dragonna : Ok...Chers Lecteurs, Quel mort voulez vous pour Archer ?

-_Explosé par Kimbley ? _

_- Bouffé par Envy, au risque que celui-ci se paye une intoxication alimentaire ? _

_- Atomisé par Scar –même si il est pas alchimiste d'état- ? _

_- Cramé par Roy ? _

_- Noyé par Sloth ? _

_- Découpé en rondelle par Lust ? _

_- Bouffé par Glutonny ? _

_- Déchiqueté par Greed ? _

_- Transformé en gruyère par Riza ? _

_- Par lui-même, se trouvant tellement nul qu'il va se tirer une balle -- _

_- Autre (précisez) _

Roy : Donc on n'a plus qu'à attendre !!

Dragonna : Ouais !!

Envy : Et si c'est pas moi qui suis choisi, je pourrais tuer Hohenheim ?

Dragonna : Tu as déjà tué Tucker !!

Envy : c'était un accident !! JE VEUX tuer Hohenheim !!

BAM..._Envy se mange le mur !!! _

Greed : C'est qui moi qui « Je veux » ici !!!

Dragonna : ne t'inquiètes pas Envy, tu te retrouvera face à Hohenheim (si tu savais ce que je t'ai prévu...mwahahaha)

Envy, tout content : Yeah et comment il va mourir ?

Dragonna, haussant les épaules : Tu verras !! Mais je te promets que tu seras SEUL face à lui à ce moment là !!

Envy, qui s'en va tout content : Yeah !!

Greed : Faudrait peut être que tu lui dises ce qui va vraiment se passer non ?

Dragonna : Nan il se tient tranquille à cause de ça !! Si je lui disais il redeviendrait intenable !! Et toi au fait, t'as 4 gosses maintenant, alors Hop au boulot !

Greed : C'est bon, Martel et Dolchatte s'en occupe, les bébés c'était pour eux en fait, moi je m'occupe de ceux qui ont 5 ans !!

Dragonna :...Ha...Surveille Kimbley quand même !!

Greed : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !! Il ne les ferras pas sauter !!

Dragonna : Si tu le dis...Hum...Bon et bien chers lecteurs, A bientôt pour la suite !!

Roy : Hé !!

Dragonna : Oui?

Roy : Il se passe quoi au prochain chapitre ?

Ed : Moi aussi j'veu...Heu j'ai envie de savoir...

Dragonna :...Envy va enlever le Chibi !!

S

_ilence... _

Roy : CA VA SAIGNER !!!

Edward : NAAANNNNNNNN !!! Pas par le Palmier en mini jupe !!!

Roy, qui enfile ses gants : Eliminons tout de suite la menace !!

Envy :...MAIS...BORDEL NABOT RETIENT LE !!!

ED : QUI TU TRAITES DE NABOT ???

BROUSH _coup de flamme _

Envy cramé se recomposant : Aie, Quel fou furieux !!

Dragonna : Que veux tu, c'est les risques du métier !! En plus tu vas blesser le Chibi alors évidemment...

Roy : QUOI ?

Envy : Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Ed : T'es immortel crétin !!!

Dragonna : et puis finalement je ne suis pas sûre que Ed redevienne grand, il ne se remettrait pas si il apprenait tout ça !!! J'hésite, j'hésite...

Roy : moi je préfère qu'il reste petit...mais bon...!

Dragonna : ça je m'en doutais!!T'as quand même une préférence ...

Ed :...

Envy : Ha nan je veux qu'il redevienne le full nabot sinon je peux plus lui taper dessus !!

Dragonna :...

Ed :...

Greed, un pied sur le dos d'Envy KO par terre : Nan mois je VEUX qu'il reste petit !!!

Dragonna : les avis sont partagés à ce que je vois...

_Dragonna : au fait si vous avez des idées de noms pour les vrais et faux jumeaux, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées parce que moi je ne trouve pas éè !! _


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Pareil

Rating : Pareil !

Genre : Pareil !

Couples : Idem !

* * *

Les faux jumeaux s'étaient enfin détendus, et après quelques jours où ils n'avaient pas parlé à d'autres qu'eux même. Ils avaient enfin accepté de discuter avec les chimères. Et donc ils étaient actuellement assis côte à côté sur le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les main et une part de gâteau de même nature sur une assiette. Martel avait engagé la discussion pour faire connaissance.

- « Donc vous venez de Xing ? » demanda Martel qui sirotait une tasse de thé, assise dans un fauteuil.

- « Oui, je m'appelle Ling, et ma sœur c'est Ran Fan, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Ran tout court !! » fit l'aîné visiblement qui avait des yeux noirs et de longs cheveux noirs attaché en queue de cheval. Sa soeur avait les yeux bleu foncés et des cheveux noirs mis long.

Dolchatte montra les bébés :

- « Et eux ?

- Kuro et Shiro, celui qui a une tâche de naissance sur la nuque c'est Shiro et l'autre….ben c'est Kuro » fit le petit avec un sourire tout mignon. La petit Ran attrapa sa tasse de chocolat chaud et la but un peu trop vite, se mettant des moustaches de chocolat sur les lèvres.

BAOUM

- « HA BEN C'EST PAS TROP TOT !! UNE SEMAINE ET DEUX JOURS QUE J'ETAIT ATTACHE A CE LIT !! ESPECE DE ...

- ZOLF Y A DES GOSSES ICI !!MODERE TON LANGAGE !!! »

Ling haussa un sourcil :

- « Nos nouveaux pères ont l'air de pas s'entendre très bien !

- C'est Greed votre nouveau père !! Kimbley et lui ne sont pas très proches.

- Ha bon ? » Fit le petit.

* * *

Envy assis sur un toit suivait des yeux sa cible, le petit blond, totalement rétabli de sa varicelle galopait avec Black Hayate devant Roy qui discutait avec Havoc et Riza. Il bondit soudain et atterrit devant l'enfant qui poussa un cri de surprise, ce qui attira sur eux le regard des 3 adultes, qui réagirent aussitôt, l'un en enfilant ses gants, les deux autres en tirant leurs armes respectives. Envy Choppa le petit et s'en servit comme bouclier ce qui fit effet puisque les deux armés d'un pistolet les baissèrent, très énervés.

- « Poses mon fils par terre Envy !! » Ordonna Roy d'un ton terrifiant.

- « Dans tes rêves l'allumette !! »

Envy serrant le chibi mort de peur contre lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger, sourit d'un air mauvais et s'élança bondissant sur un toit voisin.

- « PAPAAA »

L'homme se redressa et claqua des doigts, la flamme frappa les tuiles devant l'homonculus qui perdit l'équilibre mais se reprit, allongeant son bras pour s'accrocher à une cheminée sur le toit d'en face. L'enfant se débattait en criant et en pleurant mais le palmier se redressa vite fait et lui flanqua une baffe, sauf que le petit agitait les bras et ce fut le bras qui fut frappé et blessé. Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent et se muèrent à nouveau en cris de frayeur.Les militaires, à cause de la nuit qui tombait, durent arrêter la poursuite, fous de rage.

* * *

Bureau de Roy au QG de Central.

-« Colonel, calmez vous !! » supplia Riza.

- « QUE JE ME CALME ?? MON FILS A ETE ENLEVE PAR UN HOMONCULUS ET IL FAUDRAIT QUE JE ME CALME ??? »

L'homme était pour le coup, très en rogne. Même Maes et Riza ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère. Il serrait convulsivement les poings. C'est tout juste si des étincelles rouges ne fusaient pas autour de lui. Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'il avait dit ''mon fils'', la vie était trop belle pour être écourter par un crâmage. Fuery était agenouillé devant son poste de radio, le casque sur les oreilles, captant tout signal pouvant aider sur la présence du blond. Havoc tremblait de rage, de même que les 2 autres.

- « On va le retrouver Roy » fit Riza doucement « mais maîtrise toi, ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'on va le retrouver. »

L'homme respira profondément pour se calmer, Riza avait raison, crier ne servait à rien. Edward avait besoin de lui et il devait le retrouver.

* * *

Envy jeta le petit sur un canapé et s'assit sur une table couverte de poussières.

- « Bouges pas Nabot ! »

Il fut déçu de n'entendre aucune repartie emplie de fureur et d'exagération et accompagné de gestes enragés, seulement deux yeux dorés emplis de terreur et un mouvement de recul.

- « Arrête de me regarder comme ça !! » fit méchamment l'homonculus, de mauvais poil.

Le petit blond renifla, et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Envy tiqua, puis déglutit en voyant le flot de larmes qui marbrait à présent le visage couvert de poussière de son demi frère. Le palmier sentit une sueur froide dans son dos et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, il n'y avait personne.

_RAHHHHH OU ETAIENT LES AUTRES ???_

Il descendit de son perchoir, et s'approcha du Chibit avant de s'accroupir au niveau du petit.

- « Arrête de chialer le mioche, j'ai horreur de ça ! » il grimaça en remarquant que sa voix était moins agressive que d'habitude. Il croisa un regard doré humide de larmes. Et sa lèvre inférieure trembla.

_NOOONNNN je ne craquerais pas !!!_

- « Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? » fit le palmier en claquant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. « CLAC comme ça et puis après tu explose la baraque !! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Le petit recula, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, ses mèches d'or collant à ses joues trempées de larmes et maculé de poussière. Envy ne put s'empêcher de penser que le mioche avait vraiment l'air d'un PETIT chaton comme ça.

- « _Mais Il n'est PAS mignon_ » s'auto persuada t'il. « _Je ne vais pas gagatiser sur chibi san quand même ? »_

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et Gloutonny arriva à toute allure en hurlant :

- « JE PEUX LE MANGER ?

- NON !! » Gueula Envy encore plus fort.

Le blond hurla de peur et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même ne souhaitant que deux choses : que ces monstres partent, et que son papa vienne le chercher.

_PPPAFFFFFFF_

Et un dragon –Envy- frappa d'une coup de queue en pleine mâchoire la gourmandise qu'il s'écrasa 4 mètres plus loin, faisant un trou dans le plancher. Wrath se précipita vers le canapé, ou le petit s'était prostré, tremblant comme une feuille.

- « Il est mort de peur !!

- Tu m'étonnes, avec ce que les 2 idiots viennent de faire ! » Fit la luxure tandis que la colère prenait le petit dans ses bras, gagatisant devant sa kawaiité.

Envy grommela quelque chose d'indistinct mais fut rattrapé par Lust.

- « Dis moi Envy ? C'est toi qui l'as blessé ?

- Ouais en alors ?

- Wrath, caches les yeux du petit…. »

_SCLACK (x10) fit le bruit de 10 super ongles très longs._

_Un Massacre plus tard._

Envy se recomposa en grommelant des injures à l'adresse de la Luxure qui l'avait blessé autant…..pour ne pas dire découper en petits morceaux.

Le petit blond toujours dans les bras de Wrath, tremblant et effrayé, il avait peur et mal, il espérait qu son papa vienne le chercher. Des larmes transparentes roulèrent de ses yeux jusqu'au sol ou elles laissèrent des tâches humides. La colère lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer et faire cesser les sanglots qu'il émettait. Mais Lust écumait toujours de rage :

- « Tu l'a blessé Envy, Espèce de…… »

L'arrivée de Dante empêcha la colère de continuer ses paroles.

- « Alors c'est ça le Full Métal ? » ironisa t'elle en voyant le petit toujours en larmes dans les bras de Wrath.

Sloth hésita un court instant puis prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le berçant pour le calmer. Le petit hoqueta et ferma les yeux, tout tremblant de peur. Terrorisé, ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- « Je veux mon papa !! »

Dante fonça les sourcils :

- « Son père ? Il parle de….Ho…

- De Mustang » termina Envy « Mon _demi – frère_ est finalement moins bête que je ne pensais, mieux vaut le colonel flamme que cet….

- ENVY !!»

Le chibi sanglota de plus belle car la vieille harpie lui faisait peur. Et alors que Dante s'apprêtait à hurler dessus pour lui montrer qui commandait, mais Envy intervint :

- « C'est vrai que les mômes si jeune n'aime pas qu'on hurle, ça leur fait peur !!

- JE VAIS LUI DONNER DES RAISON D'AVOIR PEUR !! ENVY ENFERME LE OU TU SAIS !! »

L'homonculus prit le gamin traumatisé par les cris dans ses bras et sentit deux petites mains attraper ses vêtements d'un geste saccadé tandis que deux yeux d'or suppliant se levaient vers lui.

- « J'y vais mère ! »

Il partit, l'enfant dans les bras et descendit un escalier, tourna dans un couloir et arriva devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit et lança le petit à l'intérieur. L'enfant atterrit sur un vieux matelas et regarda avec ses grands yeux couleur soleil pleins d'incompréhesion vers la copie d'être humain qui refermait la porte.Il se retrouva dans le noir total et se recroquevilla, terrorisé. Il détestait le noir, il détestait être enfermé tout seul dans l'obscurité. Il eut un sanglot et enfoui son visage dans ses bras.

- « Papa, viens me chercher, s'il te plaît ! »

* * *

Kimbley baissa les jumelles qu'il tenait.

- « T'es sûr qu'il est la dedans ?

- J'ai vu Envy entrer ici...et à moins que l'on ne connaisse d'autres palmiers qui mettent des minis jupes, c'est bien là leur planque. »

L'écarlate sourit malgré lui à cette réplique et se leva :

- Fais diversion avec les chimères inutiles, j'y vais avec Martel, Dolchatte et Roâ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Les deux derniers pour assurer mes arrières, Martel pour rassurer le mômes qui doit être traumatisé, j'aurais besoin d'avoir les mains libres en plus. »

Greed haussa les épaules. Fit signe à 3 chimères –inutiles selon les dires de Kimbley- et ils partirent.

L'alchimiste se mit debout et partit, suivit des 3 chimères favorites de l'homonculus, se disant que il avait sûrement intérêt pour sa vie à les rendre en un seul morceau à Greed. Il se plaqua à un mur.

- « Dolchatte tu sens l'odeur du mioche ? »

La chimère chien prit l'air outré, et dit :

- « Peut être à l'intérieur... »

Kimbley posa ses deux mains contre le mur.

BOUM

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et Dolchatte, après avoir prit une inspiration montra un couloir sombre.

- « Il est en bas ».

Martel se concentra dans la direction indiquée.

- « Aucun homonculus dans cette direction... »

Kimbley soupira et s'élança :

- « Parfait ! »

Il dévalèrent l'escalier sombre et arrivèrent vite devant une porte fermée à clé que Roa défonça facilement.

Un cri de peur les accueillit et Martel s'approcha :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Edward ! On vient te sauver ! »

Le petit tenta de reculer mais il réveilla sa blessure au bras et gémit.

La femme le prit dans ses bras et ils repartirent, Kimbley en tête, prêt à tout faire sauter, quelque sois l'obstacle.

* * *

Kimbley prit le petit et bondit à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté de Greed qui faisait le guet, revenu de sa diversion.

Martel bondit sur le siège avant, démarra et la voiture partit.

Le petit rouvrit les yeux, mort de peur, et regardant autour de lui avec effroi.

- « ze veux Papa »

Sa petit voix tremblante et emplie de chagrin fit fondre littéralement Greed.

- « Ho Le pauvre petit !! T'inquiètes pas blondinet, on va te ramener vite à ton papa.

- C'est Vrai ? » fit plein d'espoir l'enfant d'une petite voix.

- « Mais oui, hein Kimbley ?

- Ouais…. »

Greed donna un coup de coude à l'alchimiste le plus âgé.

- « Il est mignon hein ? »

L'homme aux yeux or foncé les baissa sur le 'bébé' qui tremblait encore et qui se frottait les yeux de sa petite main de chair.

Il laissa échapper un sourire.

-« Ouais, il est mignon ! »

Le lendemain devant Central

-« Dites », fit Kimbley, « faudrait peut être le rendre à Mustang maintenant non ? » Il lança un regard avertisseur à Greed qui allait protester. Les yeux violets fixèrent ses paumes puis il soupira et hocha la tête.

Martel consolait le petit qui sommeillait dans ses bras.

-« Cette brute d'Envy l'a blessé, si on le déposait à l'hôpital? » proposa t'elle, tandis que le petit, suçant son pouce, rêvait de choses dont rêves les enfants à cet âge.

Greed soupira et prit le petit, que la chimère serpent avait enveloppé dans une petite couverture.

- « Je l'emmène, Kimbley tu m'accompagne, je connais pas Central !!Tu peux repartir Martel, on rentrera en train Kim et moi ».

L'écarlate haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la ville, soupirant d'avance de fatigue, et espérant qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur l'officier aux gants blanc sous risque de crâmage immédiat.

**A SUIVRE !!**

* * *

_Délire de fin de chapitre_

Dragonna : A la majorité moins un vous voulez donc que Archer crève dans t'atroces souffrances, une ou deux personne veulent qu'il soit atomisé par Scar….

Envy : une autre voudrait que Gloutonny le bouffe….une autre veut qu'il soit violé par Greed et explosé par Kimbley.

Greed, verdâtre : QUOI ? Nan juste explosé ! Bref une autre veut qu'il soit renversé par la voiture de Pride XD et deux souhaitent qu'il soit carbonisé par Roy. Et enfin un ou deux lecteur aimeraient un peu de tout !!Fin du vote !

Kimbley : Chers lecteurs, merci car à 4 voix sur 14/15, je l'emporte, c'est moi qui avait lui faire faire BAOUM

La victime blême : Et C'est pour quand ?

Dragonna : il te reste à vivre…..X Chapitres, tu ne meure pas dans celui là en tout cas….sinon remarque tu ne serais pas là.

Greed : C'est une impression où les noms des faux jumeaux sont ceux du prince et de sa protectrice dans le manga !

Dragonna : Non tu ne rêves pas !! Au début je pensais à Mei pour la fille mais ça sonnait moins bien, j'ai aussi pensée à Kazu mais bof…..

Greed : Et les bébés ? Kuro et Shiro !! Merci à Marry-black pour les idées de noms !!

Dragonna : ceci étant, Greed faut rendre le petit maintenant !!

Greed, serrant chibi Ed contre lui : NAN !!

Roy, gants sur les mains : Lâches le ou sinon…..

Greed : C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de l'avoir sauvé des griffes d'Envy ?

Kimbley : C'est MOI qui l'aie sauvé aux dernières nouvelles !!!

Greed : Toi la fermes l'écarlate !!

Kimbley : QUOI ?

Greed, effrayé par ce dont est capable son –futur il l'espère- chéri : NON !! Tiens Mustang, je te le rends ton fils hein ?

Roy, chibi Ed dans les bras : Mouais !! Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des enfants ici !!

Kimbley craquant ses doigts : Oui, beaucoup de chance !!

Envy : Marre je me fait péter les dents, décrocher la mâchoire, exploser plusieurs fois, tranché en morceaux par Lust, cramé par ce colonel flamme, j'ai bouffé un alchimiste chimère qui m'a flanqué une intoxication alimentaire, j'ai….était déchiqueté par Greed ET….

BAOUM

Kimbley : Roh mais il va se taire !!

Envy : RAhhhhhhhhh

Greed : tu as presque fondu sur le chibit dans ce chapitre !!!

Envy : RAHHHH

Greed : Et Kim chéri aussi !!

BAOUM

Dragonna : prochain chapitre : NOEL ! Et désolé pour ce chapitre il n'était pas terrible ni très long mais j'avais une idée pour ce passage et je l'ai...hem oubliée...donc...et puis je cherchais une façon pour que Greed enlève le chibi mais pas à Roy...c'est ce qu'il a fait là...enfin le prochain chapitre serra beaucoup plus long promis!! Roy revient en force au prochain chapitre!!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER : Idem

GENRE : Idem

COUPLES : Idem

RATING :Idem

_Note : petite précision….les faux jumeaux, Ling et Ran Fan ont 5/6 ans, pasque je préfère qu'ils commencent un peu à lire ou à faire des trucs….._

* * *

Kimbley entra dans l'hôpital, le petit garçon tremblant dans ses bras. Il s'avança vers un médecin qui s'était arrêté en le voyant. 

- « Cet enfant est blessé au bras gauche » fit l'homme calmement. « Contactez Roy Mustang, colonel ici à Central, c'est son 'père' » et mettant le petit dans les bras de l'homme dont le métier était de soigner, l'exploseur ambulant sortit et s'éloigna dans la pénombre.

- « Amènes toi Greed, on va à la Gare »

L'homonculus le suivit, écrasant consciencieusement la neige sous ses pas.

- « T'as raison, rentrons vite pour fêter Noël avec nos enfants ! »

_**BOUM…..**_

-« Quel dommage !!La neige est toute rouge maintenant !! » Fit tristement l'homonculus une fois reconstituer!!

- « Tu te grouille oui ? Le train part dans une heure !! »

- Tu es méchant avec moi !! Sans cœur !!

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça ? »

* * *

Roy entra dans la chambre, qui était plongé dans la pénombre, et s'approcha doucement du lit dans lequel une petite forme était immobile. Il s'assit doucement sur la chaise et tendit la main, caressant tendrement les cheveux d'or. 

- « Je suis désolé Ed, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger, ni à te libérer, pardonnes moi, je suis un incapable….

- Papa ? »

Le petit avait ouvert les yeux et regardait l'homme qui était assis un sourire triste aux lèvres ;

- « Sois pas triste papa !! » s'exclama t'il en tendant les bras vers l'homme qui s'assit au bord du lit pour le prendre ses les siens et le bercer doucement.

-« Tu as mal Edward ? » demanda t'il en regardant le bras bandé du petit, mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

- «Pas beaucoup papa !!Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

L'homme sourit malgré lui, regardant tendrement son…..oui _son fils_ pelotonné dans ses bras.

- « D'accord mon chéri….. »

L'enfant eut un sourire plein de bonheur et attendit, plein d'espoir, que cela soit une des histoires que son père inventait : une de celles avec le chevalier et son ami en armure tout deux frappé par une malédiction, qui étaient à la recherche d'un rubis magique qui les libéreraient. Ils combattaient des méchants et des monstres sur leurs routes et aidaient les gens – surtout les enfants- et travaillaient pour leur ami prince qui essayer de devenir roi pour faire cesser les disputes et les querelles dans le royaume. 1

Il fut bien content, car ce fut une de celle là qui fut choisie,……il rit plusieurs fois et finit par s'endormir. Roy le regarda un long moment, caressant les mèches d'or et finalement cessa de tergiverser : il avait prit sa décision. Il allait adopter Ed, qu'importe si l'enfant redevenait adolescent après ou pas.

Mais il avait la certitude que Edward ne redeviendrais pas comme avant, et qu'il resterait ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était si sûr, une intuition peut être ?

* * *

1 semaine plus tard.

Roy rentrait du QG et se rendit chez Hughes. A peine eut il ouvert la porte :

- « PAPA » !!

L'enfant cessa de jouer avec Elysia pour courir se jeter dans les bras chaud de son père.

-« Bonsoir mon trésor » fit gentiment l'homme en l'embrassant sur le front.

Hughes arriva alors et fondit sur son meilleur ami comme un aigle sur sa proie.

- « REGARDE LES PHOTOS DE ED ET DE MA ELYSIA !! »

Roy regarda les papiers glacés, une goutte manga sur la tempe, il préféra ne pas signaler à son ami qu'il les avait déjà vu le matin même. Le brun à barbes le tira vers la table et il s'assit, le petit blond sur les genoux, face à son ami qui lui tendit une tasse de café.

- « Dis Roy, cela te dirait il de venir passé Noël chez nous ? Cela permettrait en plus à Edward de jouer avec Elysia.

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

- J'invite aussi Winry et Alphonse, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Maes avait jeté un petit coup d'œil a l'enfant mais le nom d'Alphonse de sembla rien lui dire, il continuait à manger le cookie qu'il avait attrapé sur la table.

Roy sourit :

- « Non pas du tout !!

- Et pour le réveillon tu fais quoi ?

- Chez moi, avec Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, et Falman.

- Hum très bien !! »

Edward descendit des bras de son père et retourna jouer avec Elysia sous le regard amusé des deux papas modèles.

-« Ca y est, tu as décidé de l'adopter ?

- Oui...j'attends jusqu'à son anniversaire et si d'ici là il n'est pas redevenu adolescent, je l'adopte !

- Si il reprend sa taille après l'adoption, tu lui diras quoi ?

- La vérité et j'ajouterais que je n'avait pas le choix car on l'aurait mais dans un orphelinat si on avait su la vérité...ou dans un labo pour comprendre les cause de son rajeunissement, ce qui est pire.

- Effectivement ! Si il porte ton nom c'est plus facile de prouver qu'il est ton fils, même adoptif héhéhé »

Edward se précipita vers son père quand celui-ci se leva :

- « Papa !! On va l'acheter quand le sapin ?

- Demain ?

- Bonne idée »approuva Maes « Ca nous permettra d'y aller ensemble !! »

Edward fit un sourire éclatant au barbu avant de faire un câlin à son père.

* * *

Edward et Elysia regardaient avec des yeux brillants d'admiration le marché de Noël, il y avait de la neige partout, des enfants plus âgés qu'eux faisaient des bonhommes de neige ou des bataille un peu plus loin. Des Arbres décorés ornaient la grande place, illuminant leurs vertes aiguilles par les lumières des guirlandes électriques qui les ornaient. 

Au fond il y avait une patinoire, et à côté un carrousel qui attira le regard d'Elysia, attirée comme un aimant par les cheveux de bois. Il y avait ensuite les différentes maisons de bois qui vendaient des friandises, des décorations, des bijoux ou des petits cadeaux.

Enfin il y avait un marchant de sapins au bout.

- « Bon qu'est qu'on fait ? » fit Roy en cherchant Maes des yeux. « Heu…Maes ? »

Le barbu revint en enfonça un bonnet rouge avec une bordure blanche qui entourait la base et un pompon blanc sur la tête de sa fille avant d'en mettre un à Edward. Le pompon du bonnet de ce dernier pendait vers l'avant si bien que Ed secoua la tête pour qu'il reparte en arrière.

- « Papa » lança Elysia « Tu as vu les boîtes à musiques ? Elles sont belles !! »

Edward lui se cacha derrière la jambe de son père pour empêcher Maes de le prendre en photo. Mais celui-ci préféra aller rejoindre sa fille.

- « Papa ?

- Oui trésor ? »

L'enfant lui tendit les bras et l'homme le prit aussitôt dans les siens et rejoignit son ami.

* * *

Edward regarda avec curiosité dans le carton poussiéreux et regarda son père. 

- « Voilà toutes les décorations sont ici » fit l'homme en sortant une guirlande électrique multicolore et en la vérifiant avant de les enfiler sur le sapin et de rajouter les décorations que Edward lui passait au fur et à mesure, souriant en entendant parfois un petit éternuement à cause de la poussière.

Une fois l'arbre décoré, il sourit à l'enfant et dit :

- « Ca te dirais d'aller un peu dehors ?

- Vi !! »

L'enfant était vraiment mignon, avec son pantalon noire et son pull noir à manche longue et son manteau rouge vif, et enfin le bonnet de père noël sur la tête, il avait des petits après skis noirs (offert par Maes, vive la démesure) et enfin une petite écharpe noire et rouge était enroulé autour de son cou.

Chacune de ses respirations projetait dans l'air froid un petit nuage blanc tandis qu'il levait vers le ciel ses grands yeux d'or. Il souriait en voyant les flocons qui tombaient des nuages en tourbillonnant et tendit ses mains pour en attraper au passage. Les étoiles blanches fondirent aussitôt que la paume gauche et chaude de l'enfant les intercepta, mais la droite, de métal fut bientôt recouverte. Il regarda ses deux mains, et eu une petite moue triste et perplexe.

- « Ed, tu n'as pas mis tes gants !!

- Papa, pourquoi les flocons y fondent sur cette main et pas celle là ? »

Roy prit doucement la main d'acier dans les siennes gantées et la pressa doucement, en n'en sentant la froideur malgré ses moufles et souffla doucement dessus avant d'enlever ses mains.

Le blond regarda sa paume droite, elle était vierge de toute flocons, seul une minuscule goutte d'eau prouvait qu'il y en avait une un ou deux ici auparavant.

- « Ta main de métal est froide Ed, elle ne peut pas faire fondre les flocons….

- Pourquoi ?

Roy hésita, n'oubliant pas qu'il n'avait que 3 ans et demi. Il prit la main d'acier du petit et la recouvrit d'une moufle avant de faire pareil avec l'autre.

- « Parce que ta main de métal ……ne peut pas être chaude !!

- Mais si papa, le matin elle l'est un peu….. »

L'homme soupira et s'accroupit, ne désirant pas continuer en terrain dangereux :

- « Ed, tu veux qu'on fasse un bonhomme de neige ? » il se défilait oui mais ce n'était pas simple d'expliquer à un petit enfant que sa main était une fausse et qu'il ne ressentirait jamais plus la même sensation avec elle qu'avec celle de chair.

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina, oubliant le sujet qui commençait à ne plus l'intéresser tant que ça et regarda son père faire une boule de neige bien ronde.

- « Tiens Ed, tu la roule jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus la pousser….d'accord ? Moi je fais l'autre partie.

- Voui papa !! »

* * *

L'homme regarda avec attendrissement l'enfant qui grimaçait sous la douche qu'il lui faisait subir, les joues encore rosées par les jeux dehors et les cheveux en bataille, il prit un gant et frotta le visage et la peau avec de l'eau chaude et du savon avant de savonner les cheveux dorés. 

- « Ferme les yeux Edward ! »

Le petit obéit et ferma les paupières tandis que la douche lui enlevait le shampoing puis son père l'enveloppa dans une serviette, le frictionnant doucement avant de lui mettre un pyjama et une petite robe de chambre.

- « Alors Ed, tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

- Avec un gâteau ?

- Oui ! » Fit l'homme ne souriant devant la gourmandise du petit, qui se rappelait parfaitement qu'ils étaient passé à la pâtisserie acheter des gâteaux avant de rentrer.

- « Super !! » fit le petit blond, des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

Il attrapa le petit dans ses bras et descendit les marches de l'escalier, le posant devant la cheminée, et lui dire qu'il revenait avec le goûter.

L'enfant se saisit d'une feuille et de crayons de couleurs en attendant pour dessiner, il prit un stylo rouge et se mit à au 'travail'.

* * *

**Le Lendemain, 14H00. (23 décembre)**

-« Père ? »

Greed sursauta et se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Ling, emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, sa peau caramel était rosie par le froid et il avait une main dans une poche et l'autre dans le dos.

- « Quoi ? Tu as une envie pour noël…et tu peux m'appeler papa » demanda gentiment (même si c'était rare) l'homonculus. Le gamin n'avait pas manifesté d'envie particulière pour Noël, se contentant d'un laconique ''je sais pas, c'est la première fois que je fête Noël….vous saurez mieux que moi''. Greed donc était prêt à accepter le souhait du petit, si il était possible bien sûr…

- « J'aimerais apprendre l'alchimie, les art martiaux et l'escrime et Ran elle, elle aimerait apprendre le lancement de couteaux et aussi les arts martiaux. »

Greed sourit de tout ses dents, oui ça c'était possible. Il ébouriffa les longues mèches sombres du petit garçon. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui balança une boule de neige qu'il cachait dans son dos en pleine figure avant de s'enfuir en riant.

- « Kimbley ? »

L'homme qui sortait dehors évita une boule de neige lancée par Ling et répliqua :

- « Quoi ?

- Ling aimerait apprendre l'alchimie…..tu pourrait lui offrir un ou deux bouquins et lui apprendre, mais s'il te plaît pas celle des explosions !!

- Non…..je n'aime pas qu'on me copie !! Mais si je lui offre des livres, je lui interdirais de commencer avant disons 10 ans….la pratique !!

- Bien sûr !

-Et quand il aura 16 ans, je le ferrais passer l'examen d'alchimiste d'état, il entrera dans l'armée, montera en grade et je pourrais moi aussi la réintégrer mwahahaha »

Greed assista à la crise de _mégalomanie_ de Kimbley avec lassitude, mais d'un autre côté avec Ling dans l'armée, ils auraient un espion et tout ça…..non son fils ne servirait pas de pions contre sa volonté.

-« Pour l'escrime je vais demander à Dolchatte, le lancer de couteau à Martel et le combat rapproché….encore à Martel ou moi mais je risque de leur faire mal.

- On peut aussi les envoyer chez Izumi nan ?

- …….

-…….

-….Si on fait ça….je les plaints d'avance !! »

Il y eut un temps de silence assez paisible, et pour une fois l'alchimiste ne semblait pas vouloir exploser son 'ami' homonculus malgré qu'il lui en veuille encore pour sa maladie ou il avait été martyrisé.

- « Kimbley ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca sera quoi mon cadeau ?

- Tu verras Grumpf ! »

Juste à ce moment Roa revint au manoir en traînant un énorme sapin et dit :

- « Martel et Dolchatte sont resté en ville pour faire les courses. On le met où le sapin ? »

* * *

En ville.

Martel réajusta Shiro qui gazouillait dans ses bras et le remit dans sa poussette ébouriffant gentiment le fin duvet miel qui couvrait la tête du bébé, celui-ci cligna de ses yeux améthyste.

Celui-ci s'était lancé dans une discussion avec son jumeau dans un langage surment connu et comprit d'eux seuls.

-« On achète quoi ?

- Une dinde pour demain, et pour ce soir…..des tournedos ? ha oui et du saumon fumé et du foie gras.

- Du champagne aussi…..

- Un gâteau, même deux…..

- des décorations pour le sapin….. »

Il entrèrent dans la boucherie du mari d'Izumi et demandèrent :

- Heu….une dinde et de quoi la farcir, et des tournedos s'il vous plaît !!

L'homme se retourna pour découper la viande et lança :

- « Ils sont à vous les deux bébé ?

- Heu…..oui… »

_Inutile de dire qu'il avait enlevé 4 enfants à l'orphelinat de la ville voisine non ?_

- « Ils sont mignons, comment ils s'appellent ?

- Shiro et Kuro.

- Mignon !! » Admit l'homme et posant les sacs sur le comptoir, « le foie gras pour deux repas est en cadeau, vous m'avez l'air sympathique tout les deux ».

Les deux chimères se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, car c'était bien la première fois qu'on leurs disait ça, depuis qu'ils avaient été tout deux croisé avec des animaux. Dolchatte prit le sac et remercia l'homme tandis que Martel tendait les billets avant de saluer l'homme à son tour et de sortir.

- « C'était qui ? » fit Izumi en apparaissant, pour poser un panier sur une table.

- « Deux des chimères de Greed, avec leurs enfants….. 2

- …..Ha ? »

* * *

**Dehors**

-« On a la viande, et le champagne et les jus de fruits, faut quoi maintenant ?

- De quoi accompagné le plat principal et du saumon ...

- Hum…. Ainsi que les décos, du fromage et des fruits ça va être long…»

* * *

**24 décembre…..**

Edward, suivait la discussion entre les adulte d'une oreille distraite, tendant la main pour attraper un biscuit apéritif ou une petite saucisse. Il s'asseyait ensuite le tapis et s'amusait avec ses jouets.

Il sentit soudain qu'on le soulevait et rit en reconnaissant Fuery.

- « Ca va Ed ? »

Le petit saisit la veste de l'homme et se blottit contre lui, le pouce en bouche, les yeux mis clos.

- « il doit s'ennuyer un peu….. » suggéra Riza en tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'or du petit qui sourit gentiment.

- « Demain je vais chez Hughes, il pourra jouer avec Elysia »

Edward sentit que le jeune homme se levait et s'asseyait sur une chaise rehaussée d'un coussin.

Il regarda l'assiette face à lui : une petite tranche de foie gras, et une demi figue, le tout fut soigneusement découpé par son père qui y ajouta un toast délicatement grillé.

- « Merci papa »

Il commença à manger lentement, expérimentant des aliments donc il ne connaissait pas le goût, il finit en premier car les autres parlait beaucoup et il ne comprenait rien. Machinalement il traçait des signes invisibles sur la table, reproduisant sans même sans rendre compte un pentacle d'alchimie tel le premier qu'il avait fait ''à 6 ans'' mais il ne le savait pas, ne s'en souvenait pas et même si il avait fait attention à ce qu'il faisait cela n'aurait eu aucune signification pour lui...pour l'instant.

* * *

Manoir de Greed 

Ling, assis à côté de sa jumelle discutait à voix basses avec elle, tandis que Martel leur servait un nouveau verre de jus de fruits. Le jeune venu de Xing avait un pantalon blanc, une chemise blanche et une veste noire et longue qui lui tombait sur les jambes. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Ran Fan elle était habillée d'une jupe longue noire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, d'une t-shirt à manches longues rouge et d'une veste en velours sans manche. Ses cheveux était lâché et tombaient en ondulant dans son dos.

Ling attrapa son verre de jus de fruits d'une main et un petit toast au saumon de l'autre et mordit dedans. Il écoutait distraitement la discussion et préférait se préoccuper de sa sœur. Greed était assis à côté de Kimbley dans la canapé, bizarrement l'alchimiste ne disait rien, il avait du accepter d'être ''Gentil'' pour la veille de Noël et Noël.

- « Les enfants, on vous a inscrit à l'école de Dublith c'est bien non ? »

Ling, qui n'avait reçu que l'éducation de l'orphelinat haussa les épaules :

- « Ouais….. »

* * *

C'était la fin du dessert et Ed sommeillait de plus en plus, ses beaux yeux d'or se fermaient malgré lui. Roy le prit doucement dans ses bras. 

- « Je vais le coucher »

Il emmena l'enfant qui entrouvrit ses yeux d'or et murmura :

- « Au Revoir. » En faisant un petit signe de la main par-dessus l'épaule de son père.

Roy entra dans la chambre du petit et l'aida à enlever ses vêtements avant de lui enfiler un petit pyjama et de le coucher dans son lit et de le border. Edward bailla, et fit un sourire à son père avant de clore les yeux et de s'endormir presque aussitôt. L'homme l'embrassa sur le front.

-« Bonne nuit mon trésor »

Puis il sortit, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte et redescendant rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Greed ébouriffa la tignasse de Ling et de Ran qui aller se coucher, baillant de concert. Les deux enfants avaient tenus jusqu'à la fin du repas. Mais là ils étaient vannés.Greed déclara soudain à l'homme debout à côté de lui. 

- « Vais faire un tour, besoin d'être frais !! »

Kimbley haussa les épaules et s'étira avant de dire :

- « Au fait, un **_petit_** cadeau de Noël…..».

Il se pencha sur Greed stupéfait et frôla doucement ses lèvres des siennes avant de se redresser.

-« Bonne nuit...Greed » fit l'homme presque avec….tendresse. (C'est possible si il se force ?).

- Gnah ? »

Kimbley eut un petit rire et entra sa chambre et ce fut le silence.

Greed resta planté au milieu du couloir, bras ballants, yeux écarquillés, comme frappé par la foudre, comme enraciné au sol. Toutes les catastrophes du monde pouvaient s'abattre sur lui, il n'en avait rien à faire…..Lentement, il porte deux doigts à ses lèvres, les caressa, cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis trois, remonta ses doigts à sa joue que _sa_ main avait caressée (effleurée plutôt), redescendit à ses lèvres que les _siennes _avaient frôlées. Il déglutit, fixa la porte et se flanqua une baffe pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas….avant de se pincer énergiquement. Vu qu'il ne se réveillait pas dans son lit, il en conclut qu'il était bien réveillé donc :

- « **YY**EEE**EES**SSS**SS**

- TA GUEULE GREED, J'ESSAIE DE DORMIR !! » (ca n'aura pas durer longtemps) Hurla Kimbley de l'autre côté de la porte. « Et quand tu rentrera te coucher, fais le en silence…..merci ».

* * *

Quelque part !

Envy était sur un toit à déprimer tout seul il bondit au sol et marche dans la neige, piétinant rageusement la neige. Il était dans village au nord et s'ennuyait vraiment, il regardait haineusement les familles heureuses par les fenêtres. Il frappa avec haine la première chose -un muret- qui lui tomba sous le pied et le cassa net.

_- « GRAAHH »_

Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le suivait.

- « Gnagnagna Noël, fête en famille, gnagnagna...et si on n'a pas de famille ? Hein ? M'étonnerais que les orphelins y soient heureux dans leurs orphelinats ce soir...Gra...quelle bêtise. »

Il s'immobilisa sous un immense arbre et se laissa tomber dans la neige..., ramenant ses jambes contre lui et posant son menton dessus. Il grogna quelques instant et s'allongea dans la neige, bras croisés derrière la tête.

- « pff n'importe quoi...je hais les fêtes en famille »

Ses yeux violets se fermèrent lentement et il s'endormit autant à cause du froid que de la fatigue, l'ombre arriva à côté de lui, on ne voyait pas à quoi il ressemblait, il faisait trop noir. L'ombre se pencha et caressa la joue glacée de l'homonculus qui sourit dans son sommeil au contact de cette main qu'il connaissait et murmura d'une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Envy ...Non elle était totalement différente, plus grave, plus profonde...non ce n'était pas celle d'Envy...

- « Papa... »

...mais celle d'Hoju.

Ses cheveux vert foncé coiffés en 'palmier' redevinrent soudain blond tirant sur le châtain et ondulé tombant sur ses épaules. Sa peau reprit une teinte rosée bien que restant très pâle, et ses yeux si ils avaient été ouverts auraient viré au brun. Il frissonna et la mini jupe devint un long pantalon noire et son haut un pull marron.

L'homme claqua doucement ses mains et vit apparaître une couverture dont il recouvrit celui qui avait remplacé son 1er fils.

- « Bonne nuit Hoju...ou Envy... »

Et Hohenheim repartit lentement, se retournant une dernière fois pour observer la copie d'être humain, celui qu'il avait créé il y a 400 ans. Et il disparut à l'horizon.

Dire que son père était passé à moins que 0 mm de lui et que Envy ne le savait pas..

* * *

**25 Décembre….matin**

Kimbley ouvrit les yeux, et s'étira comme un chat quand il sentit que sa main heurtait quelque chose ;

- « Heu ? ». Pris d'un affreux doute il tourna son regard sur la gauche.

- « Hum…. » Greed dormait à côté de lui, une sourire un peu béat aux lèvres et sa main tenant une des mèches brunes de l'alchimiste.

- « Là il abuse de ma gentillesse » il se retint de faire exploser l'homonculus se souvenant s'être promis d'être sympa pendant 2 jours. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et glapit de surprise quand le bras du bouclier ultime lui entoura la taille et l'attira à lui.

- « Espèce de….. » grogna il mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras, ses derniers immobilisés par l'étreinte de l'homonculus.

- « C'est pas vrai ? T'es lourd tu sais ?» râla l'humain sur qui était à moitié affalé l'avidité, celui-ci le prenant visiblement à la fois pour un oreiller et un ours en peluche.

Réponse non reçue, Greed continua de roupiller.

-« pfffff j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, quelle barbe ! »

**

* * *

**

Central 

Le petit garçon déchirait avec empressement le papier cadeau sous les yeux amusé de son père, qui lui souriait chaque fois que l'expression heureuse du petit apparaissait sur son visage. Il y avait quelques jouets dont un train électrique, une ou deux peluches, il y avait aussi trois livres d'images et deux de coloriage, ainsi que quelques jouets offerts par la Team de Roy. Finalement l'enfant se leva, sa peluche serrée dans ses bras et s'approcha de l'homme avant de grimper sur ses genoux et de lui passer, une fois la peluche lâchée, ses bras autour du cou et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- « Merci papa !! »

L'homme rit et ébouriffa les longues mèches blondes dorées tandis que l'enfant se nichait contre lui dans un câlin matinal.

-« Allez trésor, on va petit déjeuner puis on se préparera pour aller chez Maes d'accord ?

- Je vais pourquoi jouer avec Elysia ?

- Oui bien sûr. » Fit l'homme en le soulevant et l'emmenant à la table, il lui versa un bol de chocolat chaud et lui donna un croissant également chaud.

L'enfant dévora le croissant et but à grandes gorgées son chocolat, récoltant des moustaches brunes sur le coin des lèvres. L'homme en face buvait son café à petites gorgées, laissant parfois apparaître un grand sourire en voyant les moustaches chocolatées de Edward et quand ils eurent fini il se leva et débarrassa, laissant l'enfant jouer avec ses cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Là il le souleva et l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un bon bain chaud avec de la mousse et soulevant l'enfant l'y plongea tandis que l'enfant levait son automail en râlant un peu qu'il n'aimait pas son bras gris. L'homme le savonna, lui lava les cheveux et l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et le sécha délicatement avant lui essorer les cheveux et de les coiffer refaisant une petite tresse. Ensuite il l'habilla de sa tenue favorite (noire et rouge lol) avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de le poser sur le lit.

- « Ne bouges pas de là Edward, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite !!

- Oui papa !! »

**

* * *

**

Ling ouvrit un long paquet, en retirant une épée à lame blanche et poignée noire, celle-ci ornée d'un cordon et d'un pompon doré, ainsi qu'un fourreau noir orné de dessin rouge et doré .

-« Ling tu pourra utiliser cette épée quand tu saura parfait en escrime, d'ici là Dolchatte la gardera d'accord ?

- Vi papa !! »

Il continua à ouvrir ses cadeaux et vit, outre 2 livres sur les bases et l'histoire de l'alchimie, un bâton pour stimuler les 1ers entraînements à l'épée. Il y avait aussi quelques jouets et un ou deux livre de dessins avec crayons.

-« Merci !! »

Ran Fan ouvrait les siens, dans des gestes synchronisés avec son frère et découvrit la même chose à quelques différences près : pas de livre sur l'alchimie, ni d'épée mais des livre sur le combat rapproché, et un arc avec des 'fausses flèches''.

Kimbley, tout en buvant une tasse de café fort, grognait encore de colère au souvenir de cette idiote d'avidité qui l'avait prit pour un ours en peluche, ce dernier était tout content en voyant les bouteilles de saké et de champagne pour lui.

- « C'est de qui ?

-…..

- Merci Kim si c'est toi.

- ……

- T'es méchant, tu pourrais répondre quand même !!

-...de rien... »

* * *

Chez Hughes. 

Edward salua Maes et Gracia et courut rejoindre Elysia en riant. Roy s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la table ou l'apéritif était disposé.

- « On attend juste Winry et Alphonse ! Et ça sera bon !! »

Juste à cet instant on sonna et Hughes se précipita pour ouvrir, on entendit la voix de Winry et celle d'Al. Edward n'eut aucune réaction quand l'armure entra mais il releva tout de même la tête et fit un timide 'bonjour' un peu intimidé parce que la grande armure lui faisait un peu peur. Winry, qui venait de réceptionner Elysia dans ses bras rit et fit :

- « Bonjour Ed

- Bonzour... » L'enfant se réfugia timidement derrière le fauteuil de son père.

L'armure soupira et détourna le regard, un peu triste que son frère ait peur de lui mais il se souvenait aussi de plusieurs Noël, de passages de leurs vies.

* * *

_'''Maman !! Maman !! C'est Noël !! Regarde il neige !!_

_''Edward et Alphonse, arrêtez de vous chamailler il y aura de la bûche pour tout le monde !!''' _

_''Maman, Edward me lance des boules neige !! ''' _

_''Al, tu m'aide à faire un bonhomme ??'' _

_Edward dans les bras de leurs mère, lui aussi, elle leur lisant un livre. Ed et lui devant la cheminée à jouer. _

_Eux dans leur lit à attendre avec impatience le matin ! _

_Leurs rires le lendemain... _

_Edward le noël suivant la mort de leur mère, triste, renfermé. _

_- ''C'est un fête de famille Al et on a plus de famille !!''' _

_Il avait refusé de manger, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il était allé dans leur chambre, roulé en boule sous la couverture. _

_Al en passant devant la porte l'avait entendu pleurer...il avait eu envie de le consoler mais que pouvait il dire ? _

_Les yeux rougis et gonflé de larmes le matin, le manque d'appétit jusqu'au lendemain...son sourire triste et un merci à peine perceptible pour les cadeaux. _

_Al avait pensé que c'était normal lui aussi se sentait déprimé... _

_Edward à Central chez Tucker, il s'était forcé cette fois pour Nina, pas vraiment pour lui...il s'était forcé à manger, à boire à rire à sourire mais Al l'avait entendu être malade pendant la nuit, comme si son corps refusait le faux semblant...il avait entendu ses sanglots discrets, ressenti sa détresse, sa tristesse... _

_Il l'avait entendu cauchemarder... _

_Il aurait aimé avoir son corps pour pourvoir ressentir plus fortement son emphatie mais...c'était pire que l'année dernière... _

_Edward lors du dernier Noël, triste, silencieux, une ombre...Il dégageait une aura si triste et si...si...pleine de solitude... _

_« Pourquoi grand frère ? Penses tu que tu n'a pas le droit d'être heureux ? Que tu n'as PLUS le droit ? Pourquoi refuses tu le bonheur ? Une simple soirée heureuse avec les gens qui t'aiment ? » _

_Edward était sortit toute la soirée et était revenu, tremblant de froid, claquant des dents, mais toujours aussi triste. Suprême horreur : Alphonse avait remarqué des marques sur son bras de chair, encore fraîches... _

_Edward souffrait...terriblement...IL aurait du en parler à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Ed ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que lui, son frère. Les adultes l'avaient si souvent déçu ou lui avaient fait du mal : Tucker...Archer...et bien sûr Hohenheim leur père...ainsi que d'autres. _

_Combien d'adultes avaient eu le droit à sa confiance si fragile ? Izumi même si elle les terrorisait plus qu'autre chose, son mari, il y avait les Hughes bien sûr...et Riza, Havoc, Fuery, et Falman... sans oublier bien sûr Le colonel... _

_Les seuls a avoir vu un sourire sincère sur les lèvres du blond, les seuls a avoir vu ses crises de colères, ses larmes de souffrances après l'incident avec Barry, les seuls à avoir vu sa peur après celui avec Scar, les seuls à avoir vu l'adolescent fragile qu'il était en réalité... _

_Ed lui avait dit un jour : _

_- « Tant que tu sera dans cette armure, je considère que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur...que je n'y ais plus le droit. » _

_Si il avait eu un corps à cette instant il aurait pleurer de voir son frère dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux...et de le voir...exister tout simplement, se forger un masque derrière sa douleur et sa culpabilité. Masque que seul Mustang arrivait à faire tomber à l'aide d'un seul mot...pour le faire sortir de ses gonds certes, mais ça marchait !! _

* * *

Alphonse sortit de ses pensées en voyant son frère grimper sur les genoux du brun et se blottir au creux de ses bras, heureux et souriant. De le voir rire. De le voir manger avec gourmandise.

_Peut être que c'était mieux ainsi ? _

_Peut être que pour son frère, cette seconde jeunesse était préférable ? _

_Il vivait, il rirait, il était heureux... _

_Peut être que comme ça c'était mieux ? _

_Alphonse se demanda alors ce qu'il préférait : que son frère redevienne l'adolescent triste ou reste l'enfant heureux qui avait un peu peur de lui. _

_Il ne savait pas, si il n'avait pas égoïstement envie que son frère l'aime à nouveau il aurait souhaité que Ed reste ainsi. Son frère s'était toujours sacrifié pour son bonheur à lui, son petit frère. Maintenant la moindre des choses c'était que lui, Alphonse, souhaite à son tour le bonheur de son aîné. _

* * *

Envy arriva chez Dante en baillant et entra dans la salle principale.

- « Salut, bande de naze !! Bonjour Mère... »

Il remarqua que tous le fixait d'un air halluciné voir carrément stupéfait pour Dante ;

- « Quoi ? »

Dante toussota et dit :

- « Envy tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? »

L'homonculus fronça ses sourcils –blonds- et répliqua :

- « Bah pourquoi ? »

Wrath lui répondit à sa manière et tirant le bras de Sloth.

- « MAMAN pourquoi Envy il a les cheveux blonds... ? »

**_Blonds ???_**

Il chopa sans difficulté une de ses mèches folles et la regarda...blonde...tirant sur le châtain. Il eut un affreux doute...et se tourna vers une glace qui écorait la salle.

- « Nan...

- Si Envy tu as repris l'apparence d'Hoju...QUITTE LA TOUT DE SUITE !! » Hurla sa 'mère' un peu sur les nerfs.

Et ''Hoju'' disparut, les tympans un peu percés et le palmier en mini jupe réapparut.

-« Pas la peine de hurler enfin !! »

Dante fronça les sourcils et reprit :

- « Tu l'a reprit de toi-même ?

- Nan je m'en était même pas rendu compte:, hier soir j'était sous la forme où tu me vois maintenant !! Pas celle d'Hoju !!

- Ca veut dire que...

- Quoi ?

-Tu sais...qu'il suffit que celui qui t'a créé te touche pour que tu reprennes instamment ta forme originelle ? Ou si au fond tu l'aimes bien !!!

- ça veut dire... CET ENFOIRE ETAIT A DEUX PAS DE MOI HIER ?? RAHHHHHHH »

Wrath posa une autre question :

- « Maman ? Pourquoi Envy il mord les murs en disant Rahgnagna ? »

C'est ainsi que les fêtes de noël se finirent dans une bonne humeur _presque_ générale...

* * *

A SUIVRE

1 L'histoire d'Ed en version conte pour enfant quoi, malin le Roy !!! (C'est lui le prince qui veut devenir roi ?)

**Greed **: en voila une bonne idée, vais faire la même chose avec mes trésors à moi !!

**Envy **: t'es qu'un copieur….même pas capable d'inventer des histoires !

BAFFE

**Greed **: je fais ce que _je veux _!!!

2 Comme quoi, Greed et sa bande sont très connus dans la région surtout par les Curtis lol j'ai envie de les faire devenir amis….z'en pensez quoi ? En fait sois on a peur d'eux –Kimbley doit y être pour quelque chose avec sa tête de psychopathe- soi on les ignore, sois on les respecte, sois on est sympa …..Les Curtis c'est entre ignorance de leur nature de chimères et homonculus, respect et sympathie….

* * *

Délire de fin de chapitre

**Dragonna** : A nos cher lecteur en ces jours du 24 et du 25 je tiens à vous souhaiter un…..JOYEUX NOEL !!!

**Greed** : Débouchez le champagne !!

**Ling** : Le quoi ?

**Kimbley** :…….. On couche les mômes et on picolle ? Ling, Ran Fan, Alphonse et le Full Nabot au lit !!

**Edward**: QUI TU TRAITE DE NABOT ????

**Kimbley :** TOI bien sûr le Nain !!

**Edward :** QUI TU TRAITE DE NAIN ???

**Kimbley** : Je parle de TOI bien sûr la DEMI PORTION !!

**Edward **: QUI TRAITE TU DE DEMI ASTICOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT ????

**Roy** : …Kimbley arrêtez ça !!!

**Kimbley, avançant vers lui paumes tendues :** Tu m'a donné un ordre là ? Espèce d'allumette qui...

_BAM _

**Kimbley Ko** : …..Oyoooooo

**Edward, une massue à la main** : Je ne suis PAS une demi portion !!

**Roy lui ébouriffant les cheveux gentiment :** As-tu enfin décidé de grandir mon petit Ed ?

**Ed** : c'est Noël vous avez de la chance !!

**Roy, montrant Kimbley** : Et lui ?

**Ed** : Lui c'est pas pareil !!!

_Plus loin _

**Wrath **: Ca a quel goût le champagne ?

**Envy** : dire ….un goût de fruits alcoolisé !

**Wrath** : J'peux goûter ?

**Envy** : Nan t'es trop jeune !!!

**Wrath** : Et toi ?

**Envy** : J'ai 400 ans petit génie !!!

**Dragonna** : au fait je crois que quelqu'un m'a demandé pourquoi Ed avait toujours son automail au bras, même rajeuni...ben c'est simple !! Puisque Al est toujours là le bras non.

**Envy **: mais la jambe alors ?

**Dragonna : **Ha oui mince...tant pis, on peut dire que c'est parce que Ed a été soigné à la jambe par la transmutation accident, et parce qu'il considérer que ce qui lui avait fait perdre sa jambe était...un échec ! Voilà !

**Envy** : Donc si Alphonse meurt, il récupérerait son bras ?

**Dragonna** :...heu peut être ?

**Envy** : moi je veux qu'il redevienne grand !!

**Dragonna** : je sens que je vais faire deux fins si ça continue non ?

**Wrath** : Ben...bonne idée ?

**Greed **: j'ai entendu ''Je veux'' mais puisque c'est Noël, je vais rien dire !!!

**Dragonna** : Adjugé je ferais deux fins différentes !! L'officielle : celle de la fic et une séquelle ''Et si...'' où il y aura l'autre possibilité de fin !! De toute façon j'ai quelques séquelles en réserve pour cette fic !!!

**Greed** : Yeah !!! Comme cela tout le monde sera content !! (_J'y crois pas, tout le monde se fiche de ma dernière remarque TT) _

**Dragonna** : La prochaine fois heu...

**Greed** : Le nouvel an ?

**Dragonna** : ouais !

**Alphonse** : L'anniversaire d'Edward ?

**Roy**: ...deux fêtes dans le même chapitre ?

**Maes** : Bah il est où le problème ?

**Dragonna : **Hum...

**Greed : **Noël est une fête qui se fête en famille dans la joie et la bonne humeur, n'est ce pas les Elrics ?

**Ed et Al **: Ouais...

**Greed** : N'est ce pas Envy ?

**Envy :...**si tu veux crétin !

**Greed :** DONC Tout les trois vous devez bien vous entendre ce soir d'accord ?

**Les trois** :...QUOIIIIII ???

**Greed** : Avec votre papa d'accord ?

**Edward et Envy, les yeux s'allumant d'une flamme assassine** : GRRRRRRRR

**Al** : Nii-San, OniiSan Arrêtez !! Ne tuez pas papa !! C'est Noël !!!

**Edward et Envy : **NAN !! Je veux bien fêtez Noël avec CE PALMIER/CE NABOT mais PAS avec cet enfoiré d'Hohenheim le lumineux !!

**Greed : **Têtes de mules !!

**Envy** : A PROPOS DU PASSAGE SUR MOI !! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉE ?

**Dragonna** : C'est Greed qui a eu l'idée !!

**Envy **: GREEEEEEDDDD !!!!

**Ed** : C'était bien notre...je vais arriver à le dire...p...p...pè...enfin l'autre là !! Hohenheim ?

**Envy** : OUI et C'est bien LUI ça, de profiter qu'on dort pour enfin faire son boulot sans notre haine à recevoir dans la figure puisqu'on roupille !!

**Alphonse : **OniiSan je t'ai trouvé mignon sur ce coup là !

**Envy** : NE M'APELLE PAS ONNISAN ET JE SUIS PPAASSS MIGNON !!!! COMPRIS ?

**Greed** : tu es quand même beaucoup plus 'humain' quand tu dors !! Le coup de murmurer ''papa'' c'était chou héhéhé !!

**Envy qui va déprimer dans un coin** : le pire, c'est qu'il a raison !!

**Dragonna** : Hem, oui les deux bébés ont les yeux roses mais c'est joli le rose ? Non ? Et puis si il y a des yeux doré comme ceux d'Ed ou Kimbley, ou violet comme ceux des homonculus pourquoi pas d'yeux roses ( c'est rose mauve en fait) hein ?

**Greed** : bon résumons, prochain chapitre :nouvel an si l'on y arrive, l' anniversaire de Ed, première leçon d'alchimie pour Ling, et de combat pour Ran. Et…..apparition de Scar….qui va avoir une drôle de surprise en voyant notre blond. Quelle va être sa réaction ?

**Dragonna : **Et si tu allais embêter Kimbley ?

**Greed :** il m'a fait un beau cadeau hein ?

**Dragonna** :…..il est un peu plus sympa que d'habitude quoi….je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire plus TT c'est dur….

**Greed** : il va craquer !! Va être à Moi !! Mwahahaha

**Wrath : **Je plains Ling et Ran, ils ne vont pas devenir fou aussi ?

**Kimbley **: NAN J'aime pas qu'on me copie donc je leur apprendrais pas à tout faire sauter !!!

**Dragonna** : faut d'ailleurs que je décide quel genre d'alchimie fera Ling !! Une de Xing bien sûr, vais peut être m'inspirer de Meï…..

**Bon ben Joyeux Noël à tous et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Idem

Genre : Idem MEGA ooc de Kimblee dans ce chapitre, j'ai honte mais il a vraiment le beau rôle ce coup ci TT et les fan d'Al vont être content aussi !!

Paring : Idem

Rating : Idem

* * *

Al avait reproduit sur un papier le cercle sur lequel Edward avait rajeuni, il avait, grâce à Roy, réussi à savoir combien de flamme avait frappé le cercle, il savait l'intensité de son attaque de terre et celle de son frère qui était de même intensité. Mais il lui manquait l'alchimie de Kimblee, la quantité d'eau que Sloth

Il savait que la bande de Greed était à Dublith et décida d'y aller, l'alchimiste écarlate avait beau être un peu fou sur les bords, il avait quand même sauvé son frère des griffes de Dante et était malgré tout bon alchimiste. Il se dirigea vers la gare, comme sur un coup de tête quand il se cogna à quelqu'un :

- « FAIS ATTENTION, ESPECE DE...Tiens le frère du Full Nabot...Quel hasard!!

- Effectivement, je voulais vous parler Kimblee ! »

Il était assis à la terrasse d'un café, l'homme avait jeté un œil au cercle et avait lancé un laconique ''Je connais'' et il avoua avoir lui aussi fait des recherche à ce sujet, car un transmutation qui permettait de rajeunir, cela pouvait être utile.

-« A priori...je ne suis pas contre te dire les composants que j'ai utilisé et même la quantité de flotte...mais... »

Il s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de café, et la reposant, scruta longuement son interlocuteur qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il commença après un nouveau long temps de silence :

-« Pourquoi ?

- Hein ? Parce que j'ai besoin de ces informations !! Pour savoir les composants de cette transmutation et ... » Mais Kimblee l'arrêta d'un seul geste de la main, la seule vue du tatouage fit perdre la parole à l'armure.

-« Non...ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Je ne comprends pas... » Balbutia Alphonse, « Pour rendre son apparence à mon frère...» hésita il.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et le regard pénétrant de l'alchimiste l'aurait rendu très mal à l'aise si il avait eu un corps. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'homme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- « Mais POURQUOI veux tu lui rendre son apparence d'adolescent de 15 ans ? »

Un énorme silence lui répondit, Alphonse ne savait pas quoi dire, il fixait l'écarlate, se demandant si l'homme plaisantait ou pas. Pourquoi rendre son apparence à Ed ? Mais parce que...parce que...pour la bonne raison que...

_Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait rien !_

- « Pour toi ? Pour ton amie blonde ? Pour votre bonheur à vous ? »

La culpabilité lui serra l'âme, mais il répondit à l'autre ;

- « Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me demande...ton frère qu'à t'il eut d'heureux dans la vie ? Il a été heureux bien que privé de père pendant 9 ans, puis votre mère est morte.

- Je... »Commença Alphonse se demandant d'où l'homme savait tout ça, il ne pouvait se douter que l'alchimiste était plus futé qu'il n'en n'avait l'air ; et que c'était un manipulateur habile (et qu'il avait réussi à cuisiner l'assistant du mari d'Izumi aussi).

- « N'est ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Et après ? Quel nouveau traumatisme a-t-il vécu ? » Questionna calmement et tout aussi indifféremment l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

- « Notre tentative de transmutation humaine » Avoua Alphonse, sachant que pour les informations il devait parler où l'ex alchimiste d'état ne lui dirait rien du tout « Ed a perdu sa jambe et moi tout mon corps puis il a perdu son bras en ramenant mon âme.

- A cela s'ajoute donc la culpabilité d'avoir transgressé les interdits et d'avoir perdu ton corps, je me trompe ?

-...n...Non. » Alphonse était épaté, mais il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'homme en face de lui.

- Quand il était encore 'Normal', c'est-à-dire avant l'accident qui l'a rajeuni, ton frère allait il bien ou pas? Dis moi la vérité.

-...Non...il était souvent triste, il pensait ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureux tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré mon corps ou même qu'il n'en n'avait plus le droit, je crois qu'il n'était pas loin de la dépression.

- « Et tu veux le faire redevenir cet adolescent dépressif ? C'est ça ? Alors qu'il est heureux maintenant ? Qu'il s'est reconstitué une famille qui l'aime, avec ce bon vieux Roy comme père, ce fouineur de Hughes comme 'oncle', exetera... ? Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonné si il choisissait le lieutenant de Mustang comme figure maternelle. Riza, c'est ça ? »

Alphonse était...épaté, l'homme en savait des choses quand même, il avait du envoyer des chimères espionner ou récolter des infos ou se déplacer lui-même.

-« Mais on peut pas le laisser comme ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est heureux non ?

- Mais... je….»

L'humain ayant toujours son corps termina sa tasse :

- « Le problème Alphonse, c'est que tu ne supporte pas qu'il ne souvienne pas de toi, ne t'aime plus, et que tu lui fasse peur par la même occasion, c'est cela ?

-...

- Ton problème, c'est que tu ne supportes pas que ton frère t'ait oublié en rajeunissant, tu veux le faire redevenir l'adolescent –malheureux- de 15 ans uniquement dans le but qu'il t'aime à nouveau c'est ça ? A moins que cela ne soit dans l'idée que si il reste le bébé de 3 ans qu'il ait maintenant, tu ne retrouves JAMAIS ton corps ?! »

Dis comme ça, Alphonse sentait une douleur qui serrait son âme, était il si égoïste pour désirer que son frère redevienne triste pourvu qu'il le reconnaissance, pour qu'il ne se juge à nouveau indigne d'être heureux, indigne de connaître le bonheur ?

Mais lui méritait il de finir dans cette amure, il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire, il se sentait mal, il aurait souhaiter pleurer. Il se souvenait de son frère de 11 ans consumé par la fièvre après son opération pour lui poser des automails, ses hurlements de souffrances pendant l'opération, la souffrance atroce durant la rééducation...Il revit son frère prit dans ses cauchemars, appelant désespérément la personne pour qui il avait brisé les interdits. Il le revit pleurer, il le revit déprimer, il le revit se forger un masque.

Il eut envie de hurler : que voulait il : un grand frère dépressif et malheureux mais qui se forçait à sourire et qui l'aimait comme tout grand frère aime son cadet ?

Ou voulait il le voir rester un bébé et par conséquent vivre toute sa vie dans cette armure en tant qu'âme ancré ? Qui le réparerait si il était blessé ? Qui pourrait remplacer son grand frère ? Et supporterait il de voir Ed ne plus le considérer comme un frère, juste un étranger, à la rigueur un ami ?

-« Pense d'abord à ce qui est mieux pour lui, je ne vous connaît pas très bien mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que il s'est toujours sacrifié pour toi, il t'a toujours fait passer en premier n'est ce pas ? Ton bonheur avant le sien. Il aurait utiliser la pierre pour toi avant tout si il n'y n'en avait pas eu assez pour vous deux. Il aurait renoncé au bonheur sans hésiter si tu était resté bloquer la dedans...et là il a une chance de vivre une nouvelle fois, d'avoir une famille qui l'aime, de grandir sans traumatisme...qu'est qui est mieux pour lui Alphonse ? » Questionna calmement Kimbley, qui tapotait le bords de la table des doigts.

Alphonse baissa la tête, consterné, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui durant ces derniers jours, à lui en premier et pas à Edward, sûr et certain que c'était le meilleur choix, oui mais pour qui ?

Si Ed redevenait le jeune homme de 15 ans, sûr que cela lui donnait une chance de retrouver son corps mais...

-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que seule une transmutation pourrait lui rendre sa taille originelle, mais est ce bon pour lui ? Poses toi cette question » termina l'alchimiste écarlate en se levant et en sortant de sa poche un petit papier plié en quatre et le posant devant l'armure géante. « Voilà les manipulations alchimique, le dosage de mon alchimie ce jour là et mes calculs que j'ai fait ces derniers jours car je me posait des questions moi aussi, je les ait fait pour les deux sens : lui rendre sa taille ou rendre définitive et irréversible la transformation. A toi de voir, mais je te le redis, ne sois pas égoïste en choisissant !! Il a toujours fait passer ton bonheur avant le sien, rappelles toi……. Qu'est qui est mieux pour lui !! »

L'homme s'éloigna lentement, main dans les poches tandis que Al regarda fixement le papier et le saisit, le dépliant lentement comme pour se dissuader que cela pouvait être un papier vierge de toute écriture. Mais non, tout y était, ravi il se leva, paya et rentra vite à l'hôtel où il séjournait avec Winry. Il avait eu de la chance de croiser Kimbley à Central. Ca lui évitait d'aller à Dublith et de prendre le risque de croiser Izumi. Rien qu'à cette pensée il aurait eu des sueurs froides si il avait eu son corps.

* * *

Kimblee marchait lentement dans la rue quand il sentit qu'on le suivait, il sourit diaboliquement, et s'immobilisa, se retournant lentement.

- « Tiens, on me suit, MOI l'alchimiste écarlate, dans la nuit, dans une rue déserte. Serais tu masochiste, suicidaire ou serait tu Scar ? »

L'homme en question apparut et s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'alchimiste qui souriait d'un air de maniaque

-« Laisses moi deviner, tu vas me tuer au nom de...comment elle s'appelle déjà ?? »

L'autre tiqua et s'élança sur lui, des éclairs rouges fusant de son bras mais l'homme brun n'était ni fou ni suicidaire, et bondit en arrière, atterrissant agilement quelques mères plus loin.

- « C'est tout ce don tu es capable ? J'ai appris que tu t'en prenais même à des enfants ? Tu n'a aucune fierté ou quoi ?

- Tu es mal placé pour ce genre de remarques...

- En effet, mais il y a quand même une minuscule différence entre nous, MOI j'obéissais quand même aux ordres, même si je prenais plaisir à faire exploser tes compatriotes, comme tu le sais j'aime le bruits des gens qui font boum ! Mais toi, expliques moi par exemple en quoi le Full Nabot avait quelque chose à voir avec la guerre d'Isbahl, il devait avoir 6 ans a ce moment, c'est toi le lâche, que tu t'en prennes aux alchimistes qui étaient présent là bas à ce moment, bon encore je trouve cela normal de vouloir se venger...mais...un enfant qui n'a eu rien à voir dan cette guerre! D'ailleurs maintenant il l'es vraiment un gosse….. !!

- De quoi ?

- Une transmutation alchimique, déclanchée par accident, l'a fait rajeunir jusqu'à l'âge de 3 ans...c'est une première dans l'histoire de l'alchimie.

- Vous brisez les préceptes de...

- HO la barbe !! Prend ça !! »

Le brun plaqua ses mains au sol et fit exploser la route jusqu'à l'ishbal et celui décomposa les morceaux qui allaient l'atteindre, avant de bondir vers le brun qui sauta en arrière, se réceptionnant sur une main, faisant exploser le sol, tout en se re-projetant en l'air et atterrissant 5 mètres plus loin, soufflé par la puissance de l'explosion.

Il allait se redresser quand Scar fut sur lui, alors il ne réfléchit pas plaqua ses mains, qu'ils venait de re-claquer l'une contre l'autre, sur le bras tatoué le l'homme à la cicatrice qui ouvrit des yeux choqué à la vue de son bras virant au gris alors que celui-ci était un centimètre du visage de l'alchimiste qui se jeta en arrière à temps avant que le bras de l'homme n'explose.

- « Ben comment tu vas me tuer maintenant ? »

Scar répondit en sortant un revolver de sa poche et le pointa sur l'homme qui haussa les sourcils :

- « Quelle originalité !

- NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! TOUT LES DEUX ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un homme, un militaire qui le menaçait, enfin qui menaçait Scar –le seul armé- de sa propre arme.

- « tiens mais c'est Archer, hé Scar, deux minutes, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui !! »

Il s'avança lentement vers le militaire qui pas très rassuré ou inconscient continuait à pointer son arme sur Scar alors que, pour sauver sa pauvre vie menacée, il aurait du tirer sur Kimblee qui s'approcher en venant de claquer des main, ce qui arracha une sueur froide à Scar, qui plaignit –un peu- le malheureux.

Kimbley posa sa main sur le visage d'Archer.

- « Ca va faire un joli Boum...héhé »

Soudain il projeta l'humain changé en bombe sur Scar qui ne s'y attendait pas.

**BOUM**

- « Bon débarras, d'une pierre, deux coups » fit le fou, dans un sourire de psychopathe, avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge au loin. « Mince ! J'ai loupé le train avec toutes ces idioties, vais devoir aller attendre le prochain à la gare ! » Il s'en alla en râlant sur les imbéciles qui lui faisait perdre leurs temps.

* * *

Roy était dans son bureau, relisant un rapport, relisant le compte rendu sur les dégâts causé dans cette rue par les explosions. L'arme d'Archer avait été retrouver sur les lieux, et elle était couverte de sang, ce qui prouvait que l'homme faisait partie des victimes, heureusement limité à 2 Kimbley avait visiblement maîtrisé sa puissance d'explosion, de même que les lunettes de soleil de Scar à moitié brisées.

Inutiles de chercher les ou le coupable, c'était forcement l'écarlate mais il avait disparu, donc pour le moment il fut officiellement décidé que Archer avait tenté d'arrêter Scar et qu'une balle avait touché une conduite de gaz, ce qui avait provoqué l'énorme explosion, qui avait fait un gros cratère au milieu de la rue. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, fatigué, et sentit soudain qu'on lui grimpait sur les genoux et que deux bras entouraient son cou.

- « Ca va papa ? »

Il embrassa son fils sur le front.

- « Oui mon cœur, tout va bien » il caressa les cheveux blonds qui avaient poussés depuis que Edward était redevenu enfant Le petit lui fit un grand sourire et se nicha dans ses bras, ce qui était une demande silencieuse de câlin. Roy se leva, son protégé dans les bras, et alla regarder par la fenêtre : les flocons tombaient en tourbillonnant et la nuit prenait la place du jour de plus en plus.

* * *

-« RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Ce cri qui résonnait quasiment no stop dans le repaire des homonculus commençait à beaucoup fatiguer les autres.

- « Envy !! Arrête de mordre les tuyaux !! »

Et surtout l'homonculus fou de rage abîmait un peu le dit repaire dans son immense colère.

- « ENVY STOP !! »

La palmier se figea, aussi raide qu'une statue, mort de peur et, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos, il se retourna :

- « Oui…..mère ?

- Calme toi !

-….. »

Le garçon lâche le tuyau qu'il massacrait allégrement depuis tout à l'heure et grogna de colère, tout en rejoignant le groupe. Wrath se réfugia derrière Lust au cas ou la jalousie aurait envie de le frapper pour se calmer.

-« Bon, Il faut ré enlever le petit ! Je VEUX savoir pourquoi il a rajeuni parce que cela pourrait être utile, je pourrais faire des expériences alchimiques sur lui et tant pis si il crève, je le ramènerait en tant qu'escl…..homonculus. »

Envy tiqua quand il remarqua qu'elle avait failli dire ''esclave'' mais appart ça, il se foutait du reste même si quelque part une petite mais alors très petite voir minuscule partie de lui disais que faire ça à un gosse si jeune c'était pas cool. Lust et Wrath semblait plus choqué du fait que Dante voulait faire des expériences sur un môme de 3 ans et qu'elle se fichait de le tuer. Sloth….resta égale à elle-même c'est-à-dire dans la lune tandis que glutonny mangeait les pavés du sol.

-« Pauvre gamin….

- T'as dit quoi WRATH ?

- rien…

- J'aime mieux ça!! Envy, dans 4 mois on relance l'affaire

- Ouais… »

* * *

Alphonse marchait dans la rue, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce que lui avait dit l'alchimiste écarlate le perturbait. Quel choix devait il faire ?

Ses souvenirs lui revenaient les uns après les autres :

''_Al je suis tellement désolé, je ferais tout pour retrouver ton corps !! J'irais même jusqu'à boire du lait !''_

''_Al ! Petit frère, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !!''_

_Ed penché sur lui un soir d'orage lui demandant si ça allait, Ed qui dormait le ventre à l'air, Ed qui s'empiffrait, Ed qui piquait sa crise dès que sa petite taille était abordée._

Il voulait retrouver son frère, son grand frère. Que n'aurait il pas donner pour pourvoir dire un petit ''Grand frère''. Il serra ses poings d'acier.

Entrant dans l'Hôtel, il continua à revisiter ses souvenirs, plus récent ceux là.

Il revit son frère rajeuni rire, courir, jouer sourire, lui lancer une boule de neige avant d'aller se réfugier derrière Hughes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi décider…..

Il s'assit sur le canapé de sa chambre d'Hôtel. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, son âme lui faisait mal mais il ne pouvait pleurer.

_Etait il égoïste ? Retrouver son frère pour ne plus être seul, entendre à nouveau ''Al'' ou ''petit frère'' venant de lui ? Ou cela était il motivé par son désir profond et caché de redevenir humain ? De simplement retrouver son corps ?_

Il aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Presque tout le monde pensait que c'était mieux pour Edward comme ça, car tout le monde voyait ce qui était mieux pour le jeune blond. Mais pour lui ? Qu'est qui était mieux ? Retrouver son frère et avoir une chance de récupérer son corps ? Ou le voir heureux dans sa nouvelle vie et rester à jamais dans cette armure ?

Si il n'y avait eu l'armure, il aurait sans aucun doute choisie la seconde solution sans hésitation mais….mais…. tout désireux du bonheur de son frère, il ne voulait pas rester ainsi, il ne voulait pas parcourir le monde seul, il ne pouvait trouver la pierre seul, il avait besoin de son frère, de son grand frère car il ne supporterait jamais d'être tout seul.

_Que faire ?_

_Que pouvait il faire ?_

_Que DEVAIT il faire ?_

_Qu'avait il le droit de faire ?_

_Pour son frère……il devait choisir la meilleure chose mais…_

_Mais….il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à choisir._

* * *

Roy souleva le bambin et le posa sur ses épaules, à quelques mètres Elysia était posée sur celles de son père à elle. Les deux enfants riaient posant parfois des questions au adultes comme des ''où on va ?'' ''On va faire quoi ?''.

-« On va voir la fête pour le nouvel an trésor » fit le brun à l'intention du petit blond qui eut un grand sourire.

- « On va voir quoi ?

- Un feu d'artifice Ed » répondit Hughes en riant. « C'est pour ça qu'on a mangé plus tôt aujourd'hui !! »

Ils arrivèrent sur la place, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et les bavardages allaient bon train. Maes laissa sa fille entre les mains de sa femme et partit quelques instants avant de revenir avec deux barbes à papa roses qu'il donna aux deux petits posés à nouveaux à terre.

Les deux enfants mangèrent leur sucrerie avec plus ou moins de difficulté, s'en mettant un peu partout autour de la bouche, voir même sur le nez. Maes ne se privait pas du plaisir de les photographier sans cesse.

-« Vous allez bientôt prendre des vacances Colonel ? » fit Gracia à l'intention du beau brun qui sourit et répondit

-« En effet, partir quelque temps loin de Central me ferra du bien, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Dès demain j'irais demander à Bradley de m'accorder quelques jours de congé. »

Soudain des voix se firent entendre :

- « COLONEL !! M.HUGHES !!MME HUGHES !! ED !! ELYSIA !!

- Papa, tu as vu, c'est monsieur Alphonse et Winry !! » S'écria le petit blondinet et utilisant sa main libre pour tirailler la manche de son père avant de montrer la jeune fille blonde et la l'armure.

Alphonse tenta de cacher sa déception en s'entendant donner, par son grand….heu petit…heu son frère donc, l'appellation 'monsieur'.

Winry elle s'agenouilla devant le deux bout de chou.

- « Bonsoir vous deux !! Elles sont bonnes vos barbes à papa ? »

Ed sourit timidement et hocha rapidement la tête. Mais Elysia tendit la sucrerie rose en lui faisant un sourire éclatant :

- « Tiens !! Tu veux goûter ? »

Maes reprit son appareil photo :

- « Comme c'est choupi, on dirais deux sœurs !! » Et il les mitrailla de son flash. « Ca va faire une belle photo….

- 10 belles photos tu veux dire….. » Railla gentiment son meilleur ami. Edward pencha doucement la tête de côté, regardant tour à tour Maes puis Winry et Elysia avant de sourire. Il termina sa sucrerie avant de tendre les bras à son père qui, éclata de rire et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer les traces de sucre rose sur le visage du petit. Puis il le prit dans ses bras, et l'enfant se nicha contre lui ses propres petits bras passés autour du cou de l'homme et son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et le feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel, rouge, bleu, vert, jaune : toutes les couleurs sans exceptions y passaient. Edward rit et cligna de ses yeux d'or dans lequel on pouvait voir parfois de refléter certaines lumières.

Des geysers de lumières dorées jaillirent de l'espace d'où était tiré le feu d'artifice. Les reflets de ce nouveau spectacle se reflétèrent dans les yeux d'or tandis que le visage auxquels ils appartenaient affichait un air émerveillés.

Alphonse n'en avait pas vu souvent puisqu'il n'y en avait pas de tiré à la campagne mais il se sentait déprimé et par ce fait avait du mal à apprécier le spectacle.

Il jeta un œil à son frère, niché dans les bras chauds du brun et se rappela que Riza leur avait dit, à Winry et lui, que Roy avait l'idée d'adopter Edward.

Déjà que son frère ne se souvenait plus de lui, ni de leur mère, ni de leur père, ni de Winry, le nom ''d'Elric'' allait disparaître, Ed qui était si fier de porter le nom de leur mère, une façon de garder quelque chose d'elle.

Il était vraiment perdu, et se sentait vraiment égoïste.

* * *

Alphonse trouva Edward dans la bibliothèque, il avait déjà croisé Roy quelques rangées plus loin mais il voulait voir son frère ;

- « bonjour Ed !

- Bonzour monsieur Al !! »

Si il avait eu son corps, il aurait serré les dents, mais voilà si il avait eu son corps il aurait moins hésité à laisser ou pas Ed Ainsi.

Il était si égoïste….

-« Tu te souviens….de moi ? » demanda t'il, plein d'espoir.

Le petit garçon qui dessinait à une petite table avec application –un pentacle d'alchimie soit dis en passant, on sentait bien le futur petit génie d'alchimie- releva la tête, ses mèches dorées s'écartant de devant son visage quand il la secoua doucement de droite à gauche, répondant par un geste négatif.

- « Tu es sûr ? » insista l'armure désespérée. «Al, Resembull…..la marque sur mon armure…. »

Les yeux d'or emplis d'incompréhension se posèrent sur la table tandis que l'enfant secouait à nouveau la tête, rendu muet par la surprise face à ces questions.

Alphonse hésita : devait il montrer sa marque à ou pas ? il risquait de lui faire peur….très peur….mais peut être qu'il se souviendrait de lui alors ?

Il porta doucement ses mains à sa tête et la souleva.

- « Mais !! Y a personne là dedans !! » S'écria le petit blond, effrayé en se levant et en reculant.

- « Ed, attends laisse moi….

- PAAPPAAAAAAAA…. » Hurla l'enfant en….s'enfuyant.

- « T'expliquer….trop tard…. » Soupira Alphonse en remettant son casque, effondré.

**

* * *

**

-« Je suis désolé de lui avoir fait peur !! » fit Alphonse un peu plus tard. "Je ne voulait l'effrayer, juste..."

- « Ce n'est rien, je ne peut pas te reprocher d'espérer qu'il se souvienne de toi… » Répondit le brun, ses mèches s'agitant dans le vent.

- « Riza m'a dit que vous pensiez d'adopter, c'est vrai ?

- Si à son anniversaire il n'a pas retrouvé son âge oui…. »

Al baissa la tête : 2 mois il restait 2 mois……

- « Alphonse ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé qu'il ne se rappelle pas de toi…..

- ……

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être partir à Dublith !! Voir mon maître ! Et vous Colonel ?

- Je vais prendre quelques vacances, sûrement…. »

* * *

A suivre. 

Délire de fin de Chapitre. 

**Dragonna** : J'ai enfin décidé de comment aller finir la fic et finalement il n'y aura pas de séquelle alternative, d'ailleurs a vous de deviner le choix d'Alphonse même ce choix ne sera pas avant un moment... !

**Greed **: Par contre, un perso important du côté des gentils à la fin de l'histoire va mourir, c'est triste non ? N'essayer pas de deviner, vous ne trouverez pas Juste comme ça, moi et ma Team sommes considérés dans cette fic comme faisant parti des 'gentils'.

**Kimblee** : (_quelle honte, moi un gentil TT_)

**_BAM BOUM BAM _**

**Envy **: RAHHHH!!

**Dragonna** : Quoi encore ?

**Greed** : il ne s'est pas remis du passage que tu lui as dédié au dernier chapitre !! Il se cogne la tête contre les murs !! Ce n'est pas sérieux !!

**Kimblee**: Bah oui les murs sont fragiles non ?

**Al** : c'est surtout d'Envy va se faire mal TT

**Kimbley et Greed** : CONTINUE ENVY !!

**Al **: Méchants !!

**Ed **: ...Il va surtout mettre du sang sur les murs !! Et on va devoir nettoyer !!

**Kimblee** : Ca y est !! J'ai tué Archer !! YEAH !!

**Greed **: La mort de ce personnage était disons, un peu bâclé non ?

**Dragonna :** pas envie de me fatiguer pour cet idiot !!

**Kimblee** : J'ai un bon rôle dans ce chapitre, je fais se remettre en question Alphonse mwahahaha

**Maes**: Ce qui est drôle, c'est que Kimblee met tout de suite le doigt sur les motivations d'Alphonse...pas aussi insensible que ça le Kimblee, c'est l'effet d'être papa qui te fait ça ?

**Kimblee** : C'est Greed le père ici, pas moi !!! Et tu me traite de ''papa'' encore une fois et je t'explose !!

**Roy** : Essais pour voir !!!

**Greed **: J'ai l'impression que te radoucis Kimblee, tu joue le rôle du gentil dans le combat contre Scar...dans l'animé c'est le contraire !!

**Ed :** Dans l'animée c'est surtout Scar qui le tue -- mais bon vais pas plaindre Scar pour ce chapitre hein ? Ca lui apprendra a avoir essayé de nous tuer Roy, Amstrong, Al et moi humpf !

**Dragonna** : Pardon aux fans de Scar, mais j'avais promis que je le mettrait et je savais plus quoi en faire et je me souvenait plus trop de son caractère, et puis dans le manga Scar a du mal contre Kimblee qui pourtant n'est pas a mieux de sa forme car il vient de sortir de prison….donc si il était en pleine forme, Scar serait mort sans aucun doute !! Alors...Désolée !! Sans compter qu'en ayant encore besoin de Kimblee pour la suite, il ne pouvait pas mourir et Scar n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire donc...c'était l'un ou l'autre !! Et puis Archer…..m'en suis débarrassé car plus besoin de lui !!

**Kimblee** : Archer ? T'es où ?

**Le Visé en s'enfuyant** : KYAHHHHHH

**Kimblee se lançant sauvagement à sa poursuite** : MWAHAHAHA

**Tous** : OO Heu...

**BAOUM **

« MWAHAHAHA »

**Sloth** : J'en ai marre de nettoyer vos bêtises !

**Ed** : T'as qu'à te plaindre à l'écarlate !

**Wrath :** Maman pourquoi Envy il sanglote en frappant le sol du poing ?

**Izumi :** Hem…bonne question. Heu…Parce que qu'il est fou ?

**Ed :** C'est rien Wrath, c'est ses nerfs qui lâchent !

**Wrath: **Pourquoi?

**Envy **: Bouhouhou !! Je veux le tuuuerrrrr, Je veux le tuer !! L'égorger, l'écarteler, l'evisserer…. !! ET LUI IL ME CARESSE LES CHEVEUX QUAND JE DORS OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Tous **: Sans commentaires !!

**Dragonna** : Hem….sinon z'avez des idées pour des lieux de vacances a Amestris ? Quoi Dublith ? Hahin ça c'est prévu of course La réaction d'Izumi, nan elle va pas pouvoir frapper Edward cette fois Lol

**Maes** : en ce qui concerne le feu d'artifice, vu que la poudre existe ça parait logique que cela existe…non ?

** Dragonna**: la prochaine fois, ben vous verrez lol


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Idem

Genre : heu pareil ?

Rating : pareil

Couples : Greed x Kimblee si j'y arrive, plus un Havoc x futur petite amie ? (Mais il n'a pas honte de se servir d'Ed ?)

Mini spoiler du manga sur un personnage qui apparaît au chapitre 64…..même si on l'évoque sans dire son nom au bonus du tome 7

* * *

Edward mordit dans sa part de galette et...ne trouva rien. Curieux il ne put s'empêcher de soulever un peu le dessus pour voir si il avait la fève.

- « Ed ! Ne triche pas ! » Avertit son père, un sourie amusé aux lèvres, tandis que Breda, qui avait terminé sa part râlait qu'il ne l'avait jamais –la fève-.

- « Mais heu…..Havoc le fait ! »

En effet Havoc avait soulevé le dessus de sa part et tapotait la frangipane de sa cuillère.

-…..

- Ho regarde papa, c'est Riza qui l'a !! »

En effet, la blonde avait la fève et la posa nonchalamment sur la table du salon de Roy, là où ils mangeaient le gâteau.

- « Tu met pas ta couronne Riza ? » plaisanta le beau brun en souriant narquoisement tandis que Ed tendait la couronne en carton à la jeune femme qui soupira et la mit.

- « Maintenant » dit Havoc « Il faut que tu choisisse un roi non ?

- Tu vas choisir papa ? » Demanda innocemment le petit. Le concerné s'étouffa avec le café qu'il buvait, et ouvrit des yeux ronds et surpris.

- « Non….. » Elle prit la seconde couronne, la roula et la posa sur la petite tête blonde « tu est beaucoup plus mignon avec une couronne que lui »

-…..IL FAUT FAIRE UNE PHOTO ! » S'enthousiasma Hughes, sortant son arme…..heu son appareil de nulle part.

* * *

Greed avait tout ce qu'il désirait ou tout du moins en partie : une super baraque, une bande fidèle, deux gosses adorables, deux bébés mignons comme tout, les couple qu'il voulait formé s'était formé donc tout allait bien non ?

Nan….Il voulait SON alchimiste !!

- « MONNNNN AMOURRRRRR »

-« ……… »

BAOUM

- « FOUT MOI LA PAIX »

Ling qui lisait son livre l'alchimie regarda avec habitude son père tapisser les arbres du jardin.

Il tourna la page et continua sa lecture, se demandant si un jour Kimblee en aurait marre de tout faire explosé.

Plus loin Ranfan avait accompagnée Martel en ville pour aller faire des courses, sa sœur adorait Shiro et Kuro, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Fallait bien avouer que ces deux bout de chou aux cheveux miel avec des mèches châtain et avec leurs yeux roses faisaient fondre tout le monde. D'ailleurs c'était déjà comment ça à l'orphelinat, mais si personne ne les avait encore adopté, c'est que ces bébés ne supportaient pas d'être séparé et que personne encore n'en avait voulue deux d'un coup.

Il traça un cercle avec un bâton dans la neige, il avait décidé d'apprendre l'alchimie de Xing, et il s'entraînait à tracer des cercles/pentacles.

Mais il s'ennuyait :

- « Papa, j'vais en ville »

Greed agita la main l'air de dire : ''Vas y'''

Le brun aux cheveux long s'élança au pas de course pour aller rejoindre sa sœur et Martel, et puis voir d'autres gens lui ferait du bien.

* * *

-« Colonel, le petit a l'air de s'ennuyer et j'ai fini le travail que le lieutenant m'a imposé, alors peut être pourrais je lui faire faire un tour ? »

L'homme brun releva la tête et le jaugea, réfléchissant à lui confier _son _petit blondinet adoré au fumeur qui ne pensait qu'aux filles mais hocha la tête.

- « Faîtes gaffe Havoc »

- « Vous inquiétez pas Colonel, j'adore les enfants, je ne le quitterais pas des yeux. »

Il sortit, ferma la porte et leva le pouce en direction de se amis, il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Falman : « _Les filles adorent les bébé, Ed a que presque 4 ans et il est petit pour son âge, sans compter qu'à cet âge justement, on est encore un bébé, et Edward est vraiment adorable. Même si il ne te ressemble pas, un petit garçon mignon avec sa bouille d'ange attirera les regards des filles_ !! »

Maintenant quand à la sûreté de sa source, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir : Vérifier en emmenant Ed faire un tour !!

Quelque 20 minutes plus tard !

Havoc sourit et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- « Attention Edo c'est le moment de montrer à quel point tu est mignon !! »

Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux d'or étonné et regarda la jeune fille devant eux, qui se trouvait être Catherine Amstrong.

- « Monsieur Havoc !! C'est votre fils ?

- heu Non….C'est celui du Colonel Mustang mais comme Edward s'ennuyait, j'ai proposé de l'emmener faire un tour !!

- Vous êtes si gentil monsieur Havoc !!

- Héhé !! Oui et j'aime beaucoup les enfants !! Et vous ? »

Catherine s'était déjà penchée vers le petit, qui à demi caché par la jambe du sous lieutenant souriait timidement.

- « bonjour Edward !!

- Bonzour Madame » fit gentiment le petit très timidement.

- « Il est tellement mignon, il ressemble vraiment à son père !! »

« _Et moi alors ?_ » pensa Havoc, anéanti !! Falman avait raison, Ed était si mignon qu'il attirait tous les regard sauf que du coup, LUI on ne le voyait plus. C'était trop injuste !! Après Mustang qui lui piquait ses copines, le p'tit Ed lui piquait leurs attentions, c'est lui qu'elles regardaient.

_« Pitié Faîtes qu'il ne devienne pas comme son père, on a assez d'un Casanova à Central en la personne de Roy…..minutes, voilà que je met AUSSI à penser que Roy est son père, nan il le garde en attendant que les choses redeviennent normales c'est tout !! Nan mais c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent tous les deux physiquement appart les yeux et les cheveux……et puis aussi en ce qui concerne la capacité d'attirer le regards des filles !! Ouin ! Tel père, tel fils ! Snif ! »_

Catherine avait pris le petit dans ses bras et lui caressait gentiment les cheveux.

- « Vous êtes vraiment gentil de vous en occupez pendant que son père travaille, je comprend qu'il n'est pas beaucoup de temps libre pendant la journée…..mon frère lui-même a déjà du travail en temps que major alors je n'imagine pas le travail quand on est Colonel. »

Soudain une ombre...pas si gigantesque tomba sur Havoc, une _immense (aussi grande que Roy à peu près)_ femme à l'uniforme de général (version féminin) était debout derrière lui, elle avait des yeux bleus foncé et de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, elle portait une épée à sa ceinture.

Havoc devint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et se mit aussitôt au garde à vous.

- « Bonjour Générale »

Contrairement à au major Armstrong, à son père, et à Catherine, il n'y avait aucune petites étoiles qui scintillaient autour d'elle et son visage semblait pris dans une grosse couche de glace car son sourire était inexistant.

- « Bonjour sous-lieutenant, puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence dans la rue en pleine après midi ?

- Heu...

- Monsieur Havoc a pris sur son temps de travail d'emmener le fils de son supérieur prendre un peu l'air car il ne se sentait pas très bien...

- Le fils de son supérieur ? Qui ?

- Le Colonel Roy Mustang, Générale » fit Havoc d'une toute petite voix tremblante, traumatisé par l'aura écrasante que dégageait Olivia Armstrong, femme de 35 ans, Générale dans les montagnes Briggs revenue pour une courte période dans sa famille. Elle semblait être tout le contraire de son...petit frère. Froideur 100 pour 100, chaleur 0 pour 100.

- « Et où est il ce petit ?»

Edward s'était retranché derrière Havoc car la nouvelle venue lui faisait peur.

- « Heu Ici, je crois que vous lui faîtes peur Générale.

- Ma grande sœur fait peur à beaucoup de monde » fit Catherine un peu gêné.

« _Pas vrai, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de normal dans cette famille appart Catherine, le père est petit et super barbu et moustachu, la mère est une géante, le fils est super baraqué, et la grande sœur est super canon mais est un iceberg ! »_

- « MAIS NE SERAIS CE PAS LE SOUS-LIEUTENANT HAVOC ? »

Un colosse blond arriva sur l'autre blond et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'on entendit un craquement.

- « Alex, je crois que tu vas lui casser des côtes si tu continue ! » fit Catherine, un peu inquiète.

- « Alex, ça a beau être ton subordonné, n'en profite pas pour le brutaliser » fit Olivia.

Ed un peu effrayé, se retrancha derrière Olivia qui le souleva à hauteur de son visage.

- « Un petit garçon……3 ans et demi, presque 4…..blond…..yeux d'or….. »

_Long silence…. _

- « J'ADORE LES ENFANTS !! »

* * *

Ling courut dans le village et arriva à la boucherie où une femme aiguisait un couteau tranchant.

- « Madame à la coiffure bizarre !! » »

SCHLAK

Il se bondit à temps pour éviter le couteau qui se planta à ses pieds et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- « JE NE SUIS PAS SUR D'AVOIR BIEN ENTENDU !! ET T'ES QUI LE MOME ? »

Nullement impressionné, car les surveillants de l'orphelinat étaient terrible aussi, se campa sur ses jambes et répéta :

- « Je trouve votre coiffure BIZARRE parce que je n'en ai jamais vu avant des comme ça !! Et puis je m'appelle Ling, pas ''le môme''.

- T'es le gosse adopté par l'autre homonculus là ?

- Greed ? Ouais….. »

Il ramassa le couteau et le lança à la femme qui le rattrapa au vol, mais vu que sa sœur faisait pareil il n'eut aucun sifflement admiratif.

- « Merci….. »

Du coin de la rue, l'aide du boucher se demanda si le gosse était masochiste ou suicidaire.

- « en fait je cherche ma sœur…..et puis une femme aux cheveux blonds avec des marques rouges et deux bébés aux cheveux miels et yeux roses….

- Ils sont partis à la librairie ! »

Ling partit, sa queue de cheval s'agitant au rythme de ses pas de courses, pourtant il s'immobilisa quelques instant plus tard, se baisse, ramassa un peu de neige et en fit une boule avant de la lancer sur Izumi qui lui avait tourné le dos et la boule de neige atteignit la nuque.

- « ESPECE DE…… »

Mais le petit, pas fou, était déjà parti.

- « On dirait Edward…...! »

L'enfant entra dans la librairie, les joues rougies par le froid et essoufflé d'avoir courut, il secoua les cheveux pour enlever la neige qui s'y était logée. Il chercha de ses yeux sombres sa sœur et la vit :

- « Petite sœur !! »

Il la rejoignit en courant et s'arrêta dans une jolie glissade près d'elle. Elle referma le livre qu'elle lisait et demanda :

- « Ling ? Qu'est que tu fais là ?

- J'ai eu envie d'aller me balader et j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre » fit le petit brun en souriant.

- « Ling ? tu tombe bien, fallait quelqu'un pour porter les livres.

- Hum….. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard.

- « Donc vous voudriez quelques vacances, je vous comprend, pour mieux vous occupez de votre protégé ou futur fils.. ?

- Oui….si vous le permettez !

- Dis moi mon petit » s'enquit Pride en se penchant sur l'enfant. « Tu as quel âge ? »

L'enfant cligna des yeux et se mit a compter adorablement sur ses doigts avant d'en montrer trois.

- « Z'ai trois ans. »

-« WHAHAHA » fit le borgne « Il est adorable il me rappelle Selim au même âge !! Tiens petit, tu veux un chocolat ?

- Heu…..Merci monsieur…..

- Il est vraiment mignon, Mustang si vous ne vous grouillez pas de l'adopter, je vais le faire je vous prévient !

-…..J'avais pensé le faire après son anniversaire si il ne retrouvait pas sa taille !

- hum….Bien je vais vous préparer les démarches, vous n'aurez plus qu'à signer quand vous voudrez !!

- Hum…..Merci Généralissime ! Mais j'ai pris ma décision, je l'adopte dès ses quatre ans, donc dans 2 mois.

- Bien….Et vous désirez partir quand ?.

- Un peu après …..

- Bien…..Permission accordé, étant donné que vous en demandez rarement, je ne peux que vous l'accorder ! »

* * *

Dante faisait les 100 pas et dit :

- « Pride vient de me dire que notre colonel flamme a prit des vacances !! C'est l'occasion !! »

Envy qui lisait la tête en bas demanda :

- « Où ?

- Resembull, Dublith je crois……

- Mince avec Greed dans les parages ça ne va pas être simple.

- On n'a qu'à envoyer Wrath ?

-……Là où il y a sa créatrice ? Tu veux qu'il nous trahisse ou quoi ?

- Vas y Envy !

- Et…..zut ! »

Soudain Dante eut une illumination :

- « Bradley ne pourrait pas adopter le môme ? Ça me permettrait de l'avoir en toute légalité, Héhé…..

- Mustang va le faire, les démarches pour lui sont déjà entreprises ! Trop tard...pour nous.

- Et mince ! »

* * *

**A SUIVRE !!**

**Dragonna : **désolée, ce chapitre était court mais j'avais plus d'idées.

**Greed :** Bravo à Mawil, tu as postée la 100ème Review !! Ce chapitre t'est donc dédié !!

**Kimblee** :……(_fait craquer ses phalanches pour agacer tout le monde, avachi dans un fauteuil, pieds sur une petite table_)

**Greed** : Vous avez vu, je suis revenu dans ce chapitre !! J'ai eu une place à moi dedans !!!

**Kimblee :**…….(_lève ses mains devant son visage et regarde ses paumes, retraçant le tatouage de la main droite avec un doigt de la main gauche_)

**Greed** : Tu sais Mawil, ce n'est pas parce qu'un perso meurt que la fin sera forcement triste !! Techniquement elle ne le sera pas tant que ça….non ? Ca sera émouvant mais pas si triste que ça au final...non ? Et puis finalement il y aura DEUX gentils qui vont mourir, dont une assez émouvante quand on connaît le perso en question !!

**Dragonna :**…..je ne dirais rien !

**Greed** : JE VEUX SAVOIR !!!

**Dragonna** :……(_bloc note à la main, elle écrit ses idées pour la suite_ !!)

**Greed **: JE VEUUUUUXXX !! J'EXIGE DE SAVOIRRRRRR !!! (_Trépigne de rage comme un gosse qui fait un gros caprice)_

**Kimblee** :………( _regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'auteur pour lire les idées de la suite, il fronce ses sourcils sombres, gêné par le caprice de son ami ou plus si affinité il y a_)

BOUM

**Kimblee** : Tais toi…..

**Greed **: mais…..veux savoir moi (_fait il d'une petite voix tremblotante avec des chibis eyes_)

**Kimblee, tic nerveux, veine enflée au coin de la tempe **: D'accord, je vais te le dire, j'ai lu le scénario !!

**Greed** : YEAH !! (_L'alchimiste lui chuchote à l'oreille _!!) Ho oui c'est bien trouvé ça !! ….pauvre ….(_se prend une taloche de la part de Kimblee qui s'en va ensuite_) machin truc muche ! Bref Et Marry-black voudrait plus de Greed x Kimblee !! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle, en plus le baiser c'était presque rien, il m'a juste effleuré les lèvres !! Ouin (_il se jette sur l'écarlate qui fumait une cigarette –taxée à un Havoc terrorisé- plus loin)_

BLAM

**Greed **(_ses bras enserrant la talle de l'écarlate qui est encore sonné par le choc de la chute_) Mon alchimiste à moi !!

**Kimblee** (_se reprenant_) Outch ! Nan mais t'es lourd tu sais !! En plus j'ai lâché ma cigarette !! Espèce de…..

**Greed : **(_L'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de réagir_)

**Kimblee** : OO (_suffoqué par l'affront il explose Greed_)

BOUM

**Envy suspendu tête en bas à une barre de métal** : Humpf, ils en font du boucan là bas !!

**Wrath** : tonton Kimblee a encore fait sauter tonton Greed !!!

**Envy avec un regard suspicieux, se laissant tomber à côté de la colère **: Ok je comprend que tu appelle cette stupide avidité tonton Greed mais pourquoi Tonton Kimblee ?

**Sloth :**…. Greed n'arrête pas de vouloir embrasser Kimblee ou le serrer dans ses bras !! Alors évidemment il se fait des idées Wrath !!

**Envy** : Greed est très clair mais l'autre hem….

**Lust **: z'auriez pu préserver son innocence quand même nan ?

**Envy** : préserver l'innocence d'un pêché Oo ? Et puis t'es pas censé être la luxure en plus ?

**Lust** : tu as raison, dommage que Greed ne décolle pas de l'alchimiste….. (_Soupir déçu_) Ca aurait été intéressent d'approfondir nos connaissances que nous avons l'un de l'autre !!

**Sloth, Envy, Kimblee choqués**: QUOI ?

**Lust **: Quoi, que vous voulez dire par ''Quoi'' ?

**Envy :** p'tain j'veux pas savoir !!

**Kimblee** : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

**Wrath :** Quoi ?

**Glutonny :** manger !!

**Sloth :** ZZZZZZ j'vais en faire des cauchemars !

**Envy très choqué: **Quelle découverte ! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru Oo

**Wrath: **moi vais me coucher!!! Je pige rien de toute façon !

**Greed** ???? De quoi vous parlez?

**Envy**:...des relations approfondis de Lust !!

**Greed **: Ha Vi avec Scar ?

**Envy** : QUOI ? LUST BORDEL TU VEUX FONDER UN HAREM OU QUOI ? (_Discret comme toujours)_

**Wrath** _(de sa chambre) _TA GUEULE VYVY

_Tout le monde regarde Envy qui se tape la honte, Lust pour sa part note l'idée du Harem, parce que comme idée c'est intéressant !!!_

**Envy : **Pervers !!

**Greed **: Bien dans ce cas tu sais avec Kimblee….

**Envy **: TA GUEULE JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR !!

**Greed :** si tu dis ça c'est que tu est Puceau nan ?

**Envy** : RAHHHHHH

**Greed** : On fait rien de toute façon il ne veut pas !

_Envy se change en dragon et se jette sur son ami de toujours (hem) Celui-ci hurle que le coup de la transformation est à lui, Envy répliqua en gueulant que il a juste lui appartenant le coup du bouclier, les transformations c'est à lui !! Greed passe en mode bouclier ultime et mord Envy qui lui flanque un coup de nageoire (le Léviathan est un dragon marin, sa queue est donc une Nageoire) qui envoie Greed par la fenêtre._

_Long silence_

PPLOUFFFF

**Lust **: il est tombé dans la piscine ?

**Havoc** : J'espère que son bouclier ne l'a pas cassée…..

**Sloth : **et puis j'en ai marre de la remplir vous savez ?

**Ling **: Et moi on me verra adulte ou pas ?

**Dragonna **: Adolescent peut être mais adulte j'en doute !

**Havoc** : Et donc, tu fais apparaître des personnages du manga, d'abord Ling et Ran Fan –format enfant j'en convient mais c'est pareil-, maintenant la grande sœur de Amstrong !!

**Dragonna** : C'est pour ça que j'ai prévenu du spoiler sur Olivia, quoique on savait que Amstrong avait deux grandes sœurs, il le dit dans le bonus du chapitre 7 non ?

**Maes** : Donc il lui faut une maman à ce petit non ?

**Roy** :……..(_on voit qu'il enfile ses gants et qu'il fait un mini claquement de doigts qui produit une toute petite étincelle_) Maes !

**Dragonna** :….j'aimerais mette fin au célibat de Roy…..mais j'y arrive pas….

**Greed, revenu entre temps : **tu peux le caser avec Havoc non ?

**Roy** (_devient vert et tombe dans les pommes_)

**Havoc** (_s'étrangle avec sa cigarette avant de s'enfuir en hurlant au tortionnaire_)

**Dragonna** : nan Havoc j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose –vous l'avez vu dans ce chapitre non ?-

**Kimblee **: avec moi….je les aurais ainsi tout les 2 : Mustang et le Full Nabot soumis à ma volonté.

**Tous** : OO

**Roy** : RAhhhhhhh (_se ré évanouit_)

_PAF Kimblee se fait assommer par Greed et Edward._

**Ed** : vous approchez pas de lui espèce de pervers sadique et psychopathe !! J'veux bien de Mustang pour père dans cette fic mais...VOUS RESTEZ LOIN DE LUI ESPECE DE PERVERS !!! ET DE MOI PAR LA MEME OCCASION

**Greed** : T'es à moi Kim !!

_Un ange passe !!_

_Kimblee se jette sur Greed pour le tuer –encore-_

_Ed réanime son supérieur en lui balançant quelques claques (de sa main humaine, il est pas trop méchant lol)_

_Havoc revient après que l'auteur lui est promis qu'il sera avec une fille._

_Wrath gueule qu'il veut dormir._

_Envy se jette sur Greed aussi._

_Lust prépare un piège pour choper Scar et Greed. _

_Sloth dort et Glutonny mange._

_Maes montre ses photos._

_Bref c'est comme d'Habitude quoi !!_

**Dragonna **: Hum prochain chapitre Izumi et les retrouvailles entre Kimblee et Roy. Il fallait un ami garçon à Ed et Ling sera parfait pour ça.

**Al **: Tu entend Ed tu va avoir un ami !! C'est formidable !!

**Ed :** ça me rappelle le tome 8 OO

**Envy **: _pstt_ _les lecteurs vous voulez voir qui d'autre mourir ? Kimblee ? Dante ? Wrath ? Lust? Sloth? Bradley?...OU MON BATARD DE PERE???_

**Dragonna : **_Heu...pourquoi tu as rajouté Kimblee? (Et il s'est retiré de la liste d'ailleurs)_

**Envy** : _Parce qu'il m'a fait explosé !! _

**Dragonna** _:...(comme il est risqué d'énerver Envy, elle préfère se taire)_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : C'est déjà assez dur de le répéter à chaque fois, PAS A MOI

Gendre : Idem

Paring : Pareil

Rating: Identique

**

* * *

**

Deux mois plus tard !

6H00 du matin

Le petit garçon blond se réveilla, ses beaux cheveux d'or qui lui arrivait maintenant au milieu du dos emmêlés et ébouriffés, ses yeux dorés gonflés de sommeil. Il ne se leva pas tout de suite et chercha sa peluche des yeux, elle n'était nulle part sur le lit et il se pencha au bord du lit, regardant dessous et voyant alors les yeux en plastique de la 'panthère' qui le fixait d'un air vide. Il grimaça, hésitant à descendre du lit, il faisait encore un peu sombre et son papa ne voulait pas qu'il se lève la nuit sauf si il avait fait un cauchemar, mais il voulait récupérer Baghy, il descendit prudemment de son lit et se mettant à quatre pattes récupéra sa peluche et la serra contre lui d'un bras, remontant sur le matelas tout de suite après. Il s'enfouit sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, guettant malgré lui les bruits montrant que son père se lever mais pour l'instant, c'était silencieux, ça voulait donc dire qu'il ne devait pas encore se lever surment.

* * *

9H00 du matin.

Un homme entra dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont il écarta les rideaux doucement, laissant la lumière rentrer dans la chambre. Il se retourna ensuite vers le lit et se dirigea à pas lent vers lui et regarda l'enfant qui y dormir, roulé en boule comme un chaton, serrant sa peluche contre lui. Il était si mignon. L'homme plissa tendrement ses yeux onyx et se penchant murmura :

- « Trésor, c'est l'heure de te réveiller !! »

Un grognement lui parvint et le petit se blottit plus encore dans ses couvertures, faisant s'élargir le sourire de l'homme. Roy se pencha et écarta tendrement une mèche d'or de devant le visage du bambin.

- « Allez mon chéri ! Réveille toi ! »

Les paupières jusqu'ici closes s'entrouvrirent et deux iris d'or se fixèrent ses lui avant que l'enfant ne cligne une ou deux fois des yeux pour se réveiller.

- « Bonjour papa !!

- Bonjour mon cœur, Bon anniversaire !! »

Serrant son fils, qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux, contre lui, il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête. Le petit qui serait son fils légalement parlant dès demain s'agrippa à sa veste en souriant largement. Le brun quand à lui tout en s'amusant à démêler les mèches dorées avec ses doigts dit au petit :

- « J'ai préparé des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner !!

- Chouette !! »

L'homme enveloppa son fils dans sa robe de chambre et le descendit, tandis que le petit était toujours en mode 'câlin'. Il l'assit sur la chaise rehaussée d'un coussin et versa du lait dans une casserole pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud.

- « Tu préfère chocolat ou sucre ou confiture sur ta crêpe ?

-…..chocolat !! » Après un silence il ajouta un peu précipitamment « s'il te plaît papa »

- Je m'en doutais… » Sourit l'homme en versant la pâte dans la crêpière, voyant les yeux du petit qui scintillaient en humant l'odeur de la pâte en train de cuire.

Il versa le lait dans le bol de l'enfant et rajouta le chocolat en poudre, mélangeant d'une cuillère et disant :

- « Attention trésor, c'est chaud !!

- Vi Papa !! » Fit l'enfant en tendant la main vers la bouteille de jus d'orange, mais l'homme le prit de vitesse et versa le liquide fruité dans le verre du petit qui l'attrapa à deux mains pour boire. Il termina la crêpe, la coupa et posa l'assiette devant le blondinet qui se jeta voracement dessus.

* * *

Plus tard.

Hughes, à l'aide d'une allumette alluma chaque bougie sur le gâteau au chocolat nappé de chocolat et parsemée d'un peu de sucre glace. Puis Fuery éteignit la lumière.

- « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Edo…. »

Le petit rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait clos et recouvert de ses petites mains, il eut un immense sourire heureux et ses yeux se mirent à scintiller.

- « allez penses fort à un vœu et souffle toutes tes bougies d'un coup.

- C'est quoi un vœu ?

- Quelque chose que tu veux…. »

Le petit plissa ses paupières avant de gonfler ses petites joues.

-« Joyeux anniversaire Edward !! » fit tout un groupe de personne, tandis que le petit soufflait ses 4 bougies sur le gâteau. Il sentit un flash sur lui à cet instant, montrant que Hughes le visait toujours avec son appareil.

Il sentit alors son père le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le front. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres tandis que son père l'asseyait sur sa chaise et lui passait le premier cadeau.

A cet instant, tous souhaitèrent intérieurement que l'enfant si mignon reste ainsi, le Ed adolescent leur manquait certes mais le bébé était si adorable que tous voulaient qu'il reste ainsi.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi.

Un bureau avec deux hommes face à face, l'un brun bien connu de nous, n'était autre que Roy et l'autre était un homme en costume noir qui lui parlait, puis il sortit une fiche d'un tiroir et se mit à lire.

_Nom : Elric_

_Prénom : Edward._

_Père : (disparu) Hohenheim _

_Mère : Trisha Elric (Décédé)_

_Famille /_

_Aujourd'hui….le 23 février 1915._

_Edward Elric, âgé de 4 ans, né le 22 février 1911. De parents l'un disparu, l'autre décédé, désormais orphelin, son frère ne pouvant prendre soin de lui, et ce dernier étant sous la garde de Pinako Rockbell. Edward Elric devient aujourd'hui Edward Mustang._

_Père actuel : Roy Mustang_

_Age : 28 ans_

_Né le 12/08/1887_

_Métier : Militaire_

Il fit signer le beau brun, et dit :

- « Et voilà Roy, Ed est désormais officiellement et légalement ton fils, mais si il retrouve sa taille (ou son âge, c'est pareil) d'avant, il faudra l'annuler. Ou la refaire !! D'accord ?

- Oui. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit la copie du formulaire d'adoption et remercia son ami qui avait remplis les démarches. Avant de sortir pour retourner chez Maes pour manger (invitation du barbu) et retrouver son fils ; et retourner à la caserne l'après-midi.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Roy prit **enfin** ses fichus vacances (c'est pas trop tôt n'est ce pas?)

Le petit garçon était assis sur la banquette du train, enfin sur ses genoux et regardait par la fenêtre, ses grands yeux d'or scintillant d'un millier de petites étoiles chaque fois que quelque chose de beau ou de nouveau apparaissait à ses yeux.  
- « Papa, où on va ?

- A Dublith !! Tu verra c'est beau là bas, il y a un lac, il fait très beau et les paysages sont magnifiques.

- Super ! »

L'enfant se rapprocha de son père, et enserra de ses bras celui de l'homme, posant sa tête blonde contre son épaule.

L'homme sourit et replongea dans son livre, tournant les pages lentement pour ne pas réveiller le petit. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda par la fenêtre, la chaleur, il le sentait montait, signe qu'on approchait de la ville où ils allaient.

* * *

Envy arriva silencieusement dans la maison et alla dans les différentes chambres : tous était vide. 

Bizarre……vu que l'homme n'était pas à au QG aujourd'hui.

- « Hum…. »

Il vit le tour de la ville et toujours rien !! Une veine enfla sur sa tempe et il fonça vers le bureau de Pride :

- « IL EST OU CE……

- en vacances depuis ce matin pourquoi ?

- Et tu ne l'avais pas dit, tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir qu'il était partit CE MATIN?

- Ho ? J'ai oublié ?

Envy repartit un nuage noir tourbillonnant au dessus de sa tête et grommelant les pires malédictions vis-à-vis d'un certains borgne. Il en avait marre, il allait faire grève !! Na !

* * *

Roy se retrouva devant la porte de la boucherie, c'était bien l'adresse donné par al mais la carrure du boucher lui donnait des sueurs froides. C'était ça le terrible maître des garçons ? Brrrr ils comprenaient qu'ils soient traumatisés par leur entraînement. 

Soudain une il pencha, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing qui lui était destiné, celle çi le jugeait du regard. Elle avait des cheveux sombres tressés et des yeux aussi noirs que ceux-ci. Elle avait l'air terrifiante.

- « Bonjour, vous êtes... ?

- Izumi Curtiz !! Et vous ?

- Heu...

- Tiens, mais ne serait ce pas mon vieux pote ?" fit une voix ironique derrière lui.

* * *

_Une sueur froide coula dans son dos….Il se retourna._

_Un tic agita sa bouche….._

_Une main plongea dans une poche pour prendre une paries de gants blancs….._

_Deux mains tatouées se frottèrent l'une à l'autre….._

_Deux yeux noirs se plissèrent…..face à une paire d'iris doré au milieu d'une masse de cheveux bruns……_

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? _

_Est il possible d'avoir si peu de chance ?_

_Non..._

_Ca n'arrivait qu'a lui ce genre de trucs..._

_Pourquoi fallait qu'il se retrouve au même endroit que l'alchimiste écarlate ?_

_Et un homonculus, avec toute une bande de chimères ?_

_Super...tu parles de vacances !_

* * *

Un vent polaire passa soudain, faisant frissonner tout le monde, malgré la chaleur écrasante qui était tombé depuis deux semaines sur Dublith. .Le temps était vraiment déréglé ici, on aurait dis que le printemps n'existait pas et que il n'y avait que l'été, autonome et l'hivers. 

- « Mustang……

- Kimblee….. »

La tension était palpable, des éclairs crépitaient entre eux, en arrière plan, on aurait pu voir des flammes.

Greed regardait la scène, blasé…..Izumi et son mari se demandait lequel frapper en premier, Ling et Ranfan soupiraient devant l'immaturité de l'écarlate et Ed était accroché à la jambe de son père effrayé. Russel et Fletcher regardait l'un puis l'autre, une goutte manga sur la tempe.

- « Mais arrêtez, vous faîtes peur aux enfants » tenta l'homonculus.

Ed en effet, tremblait, les yeux humides et Roy le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- « Calme toi mon trésor, ce n'est rien »

Kimblee s'apprêta à lancer une vanne mais une taloche l'expédia par terre, à plat ventre, ce qui fit exploser de rire les jumeaux.

- « Tu n'as pas honte de faire pleurer un petit blond si mignon ? »

Greed et ses lubies…..l'écarlate avait l'habitude, il se releva et lança sur un coup sec :

- « On fait une Trêve donc Mustang, mais t'imagines pas que j'ai pardonné de m'avoir dénoncé à Ishbal, et avoir témoigné contre moi !!

- Vu que l'on va tout deux fréquenter les Curtis, autant ne pas s'entretuer en effet…..

- C'est pour les gamins que je fais ça…

- t'as pas l'air convaincu…..  
- bon ok c'est parce que sinon Greed va m'engueler…..encore….et des claques avec une main recouverte d'une armure ça fait mal. »

* * *

**Bref……**

Ils étaient tous autour d'une tasse de café ou thé ou chocolat ou lait selon les personnes.

- « Bien, alors q'est qu'il lui est arrivé à Ed ? » Commença Izumi sauf que Russel déjà se récrié :

- « Ed ? Où est il ? »

Tous le monde, sauf son frère, lui désigna le petit blond qui jouait avec Ling et Ranfan plus loin.

La mâchoire du grand blond s'effondra par terre.

- « NANI ???? »

Roy commença à expliquer la situation à Russel qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du petit blond qui, aidé de Ranfan, torturait Ling à grands coups de…..chatouilles.

-« Hem……si j'expliquais tous ça ? » commença Roy, « Tous à commencé lors d'une bataille contre les homonculus de Dante…. »

Greed grimaça en entendant le nom de sa créatrice mais n'interrompit pas l'alchimiste aux yeux noirs.

* * *

Ils étaient donc au bord du lac. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et la chaleur montait à au moins 35 degrés. 

« Ed !! Viens tout de suite te mettre de la crème !!

- Les jumeaux ! Idem !!

- Fletcher !!

- Nii-san j'suis plus un bébé !! »

Tandis que le blond de 8 ou 9 ans plongeait dans l'eau sous le regard supra protecteur de son aîné, Ed était assis sur le sable, n'osant pas aller dans l'eau et Ling se construisait un château de sable, observé par sa sœur qui prédisait un effondrement prochain.

Roy discutait avec Izumi et son mari, lorgnant Kimblee du coin de l'œil, celui à au moins CENT mètres de lui, encadré par les chimères et Greed. Kuro et Shiro dormaient au soleil.

- « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'on passer en deux mois de la neige à 35 ou 36 degrés » admira le brun.

-« C'est le désert ici vous savez ? Ça a tenu du miracle la neige !!C'était la 1ère fois depuis…….longtemps. »

Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur les enfants qui jouaient dans l'eau, Ed était tout au bord mais Les jumeaux s'éclaboussaient joyeusement quelques mètres plus loin, tout en gardant leur cadet en âge à l'œil du coin des yeux.

Finalement Ling rejoignit le petit et ils jouèrent quelques instants tout les deux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune ayant Xing pour origine tombe avec Ed qui s'était accroché sa taille pour ne pas 'couler' (malgré qu'il avait encore pied). Crachotant et aidé de l'autre blond de 8 ans et de son frère (qui avait fini par aller se baigner parce qu'il avait chaud (non en fait pour aller s'amuser avec frère mais ça pas prêt de l'admettre)), les deux petits purent se relever, morts de rire et trempé jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ranfan elle s'amusait à attraper des poissons à mains nues, et elle y arrivait super bien. Ed quand à lui refusait de lâcher Ling, tant que l'eau ne serait pas un peu plus basse.

Les 2 garçons semblaient être devenus très proches en très peu de temps, Ling aida le petit blond à faire ses premiers barbotements dans l'eau, au moins le petit flottait, et arrivait à tenir 2 mètres, ce n'était pas mal pour un début, mais son bras le gênait beaucoup et plus d'une fois il coula et du être repêché par les jumeaux.

Son père finit par se lever et alla les rejoindre, à la plus grande joie du blondinet, Greed envoya un regard au l'exploseur ambulant mais celui-ci boudait dans son coin, visiblement décidé à ne PAS raccourcir la distance entre le brun aux cheveux court et lui.

-« GRRR » Il fulminait, se retenant de commettre un pyromanicide. Greed le regardait grogner de rage et demanda :

-« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas gentil aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne suis JAMAIS gentil !

- Ha oui c'est vrai…. »

* * *

Repas du soir. 

Ed et Ling s'entendait visiblement TRES bien, puisque le petit aux cheveux sombres put lui faire mangé ses betteraves râpées sans que le petit blonds ne discute, quand aux carottes, le petit aux yeux d'or les avait mangé à toute vitesse, visiblement il adorait ça.

En arrière plan, on pouvait voir deux alchimistes, un spécialiste du feu, l'autre expert en explosion se foudroyer du regard.

Puis vint l'épaule d'agneau avec pommes de terres sautées et haricot verts.

Roy s'arracha à son occupation de : _ne pas quitter des yeux le psychopathe parce qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. (A raison, puisque monsieur l'écarlate avait fait sauter ses alliés sans le moindre remords durant la guerre)_

Il servit son fils qui marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'aimait pas les haricots verts, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas attendrir :

- « Allons mon trésor, tu as besoin de vitamine, il faut que tu mange des légumes !!

- Mais……

- Tu en manges un peu, s'il te plaît ! Sinon pas de dessert ! »

Les yeux d'or se firent suppliant mais l'enfant finit par accepter, ne voulant pas que son papa soit en colère après lui.

Plus tard.

Le repas était fini et la bande de Greed allait repartir mais Fletcher leur montra quelque chose. Les regards se portèrent sur le canapé ou Ling était endormis, couché sur le dos, recouvert d'une couverture chaude, mais le plus adorable là dedans c'était Ed blotti contre lui, prenant visiblement le jeune natif de Xing, pour son oreiller ou son doudou. De sa petite main il tenait une mèche brune et ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher :

- « Hum…..on va laisser les jumeaux là cette nuit d'accord ? On reviendra les prendre demain ! » termina Greed, chipant l'appreil photo des mains de sig pour en prendre une.

_**A SUIVRE**_

**Greed **: Je me pose une question…..L'action revient quand ?

**Dragonna** : …..prochain chapitre sans doute !!

**Envy, agitant un panneau** : NAN !! J'suis en grève !!!

**Ed, Roy et Dragonna** :……..

**Envy **: tout le monde s'en fout ?

**Dragonna :** oui un peu…..

**Envy qui s'en va** : RAHHHHH

**Kimblee en train de lire le scénario** : QUOI ????

**Greed **: QUOI QUOI ???

**Wrath** : Y a des grenouilles ici ?

_BAM et une colère éjectée dans la piscine (ou juste à côté) une….._

**Greed **: Bon alors c'est QUOI le problème?

**Kimblee faisant exploser le scénario pour empêcher l'homonculus de lire : **Nan rien !!! '_(Je vais vraiment faire CA ?)_

**Dragonna : **Heureusement que je t'avais filé une copie….

_Bref prochain chapitre, on approche de la fin, la bataille finale contre les homonculus va commencer :_

**_Greed, Kimblee, Martel, Dolchatte, Roa, Al, Havoc, Fuery, Riza, Amstrong, Ross, Broche et Roy _**CONTRE **_les homonculus de la jalousie, de la colère, de la luxure, de la gourmandise, de la fierté, de la paresse ainsi que Dante._**

_Personnage neutre : le papa d'Envy, Ed et Al _(Envy : MWAHAHAHA A NOUS DEUX)

_Victime au centre qui va survivre je vous rassure : Ed _

_Victimes qui vont mourir : **Deux (**essayez de deviner qui) du côté des ''gentils'' _

_La bataille finale sera longue je vous rassure..._

_Ca va exploser dans tous les coins._

**Kimblee** : Chouette _(en faisant craquer ses doigts)_

**Dragonna** : c'est une façon de parler !! (_Distribue les rôles que chacun aura)_

**Envy : (**_lisant) _HEIN ? QUOI ? JE REFUSE !! JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT !! JE VAIS VRAIMENT FAIRE GREVE !!!

**Roy : **…….Super je vais me battre contre…..pourquoi lui -- ?

**Kimblee : (**_Choqué_) C'est quoi ça ? Et pourquoi la fin n'est pas écrite ?

**Dragonna** : je te le dirais juste au début du chapitre …..J'suis pas encore sûre et certaine de ce que je vais te faire faire.

**Kimblee** :……(je sens un coup fourré)

**Dragonna** : Pour les amateur du couple Greed/Kimblee, la bataille finale va vous combler (j'espère)

**Ed** : (_lit son rôle)_ vivement la prochaine fic, j'ai un rôle nul là dedans !!

**Al **:………..(hum…) mon rôle…..je le trouve pas terrible, pourquoi je dois faire ça !!

**Wrath :……** Arrêtez de râler, elle ne changera pas, elle a déjà commencée à écrire en plus !!

**Kimblee à l'adresse de Ed:** c'est vrai que ton rôle n'est pas constructif demi portion…..

**Ed **: DE QUOI ???

**Kimblee** : l'allumette mouillée non plus n'a pas un grand rôle dans la bataille finale, ce sera MOI _la star_ MWAHAHAHA

**Dragonna** : la star, la star, tout de suite les grands mots……

**Roy, enfilant encre ses gants** : Qui tu traite d'allumette mouillée, le détonateur ambulant ?

**Kimblee** : TU VEUX TE BATTRE ? (_Claque des mains et se jette sur lui)_

**Roy **: Viens si tu l'ose (_claque des doigts_)

**Kimblee retombant tout cramé par terre** : Outch _(KO)_

**Ed**_:...hinhinhin_

* * *

_Dragonna : donc au prochain chapitre, l'action repart de plus belle, on approche de la fin..._

_N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis (et désolé mes chapitres sont courts en ce moment, mais la bataille finale sera longue c'est promis)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : pas à moi !!_

_Genre : Toujours pareils !!_

_Paring : Greed x Kimblee, c'est officiel !!! J'y suis arrivée!!!!_

_Envy: ...Quel exploit!!_

_Greed : Merci l'auteur !!!_

_Envy : Je sens un coup fourré_

_Dragonna : Ha vi j'oublie SUPER MEGA GROS OOC de Kimblee et Greed...un Kimbley tout gentil et un Greed qui pleure, vous en voulez?_

_Kimblee : hein ?_

_Dragonna : chapitre dédié à Merry-black qui a réclamé du Kimblee x Greed tout le long de la fic !! Vu que c'est dans ce chapitre que ça se voit le plus !!_

_Greed : Yeah !!_

_Dragonna : dernier chapitre, les idées se faisaient rare, désolée si cela vous paraît court !_

_Kimblee, qui sait que l'auteur ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça : je sens un coup fourré..._

_Dragonna: et comme je l'avais dit, deux morts dans ce chapitre, désolée à ceux qui les aiment...et désolé la bataille finale est en un seul chapitre, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration!!_

* * *

Central, 1 mois plus tard

-« Attends un peu » fit l'homme en se lançant à la poursuite de l'enfant qui refusait d'aller prendre un bain, ayant plutôt envie de jouer à chat avec son papa.

- « Tu ne m'aura pas » chantonna l'enfant en plongeant sous la table, l'homme tenta de l'attraper en faisant le tour mais l'enfant se précipita vers les escaliers.

L'homme amusé le saisit et le soulevant le mit sur ses épaules, déclanchant des éclats de rire de la part du petit, qui se tortillait inutilement pour se libérer de l'emprise de son père.

Il arrivèrent dans la salle de bain et là Roy posa son fils par terre et remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude avec des sels de bains parfumés qui ajoutèrent une douce odeur et de la mousse au bain.

- « Allez viens crevette, c'est l'heure de prendre ton bain. »

Le petit grimaça, n'ayant par l'air d'avoir envie mais l'homme s'approcha et lui retira ses vêtements avec douceur, avant de détacher les longs cheveux blonds dorés et de soulever.

Le petit, d'humeur farceuse éclaboussa son père qui eut beaucoup de mal à nettoyer le petit monstre, celui-ci ayant visiblement décidé de tout tenté pour qu'il ce bain avec lui car il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber dans l'eau tête la première.

Finalement le petit fut emmitouflé dans une grande serviette éponge encore chaude de son séjour sur le radiateur, tandis que l'homme frictionnait ses cheveux avec une autre. Puis il lui passa un pyjama bleu ciel et le prit dans ses bras pour le descendre en bas.

-« Papa ?

- Hum ? »

Le petit passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et lui posa un petit baiser sur la joue avant de lui faire un grand sourire adorable. L'homme sourit et le posa devant une assiette qu'il remplit de pâtes bolognaise et passa une serviette autour du cou du bébé qui grimaça.

- « Papa, je sais pas manger ces pâtes ! »

L'homme sourit et les découpa doucement, l'embrassant tendrement sur le dessus de la tête ensuite.

Le petit mangea sous l'œil attentif et tendre de son père et lui fit un grand sourire barbouillé de sauce tomate ce qui fit rire l'homme.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

Envy se tenait sur une branche d'arbre, prêt à enlever l'enfant.

_- Pourquoi Envy ? Pourquoi déteste tu ainsi Ed ? C'est redevenu un bébé donc….. _

Le souvenir de sa discussion avec Wrath lui revint. Le sale gosse avait craqué sur le chibi alors évidemment.

_- Mais parce que c'est le fils de ce…..Bâtard d'Hohenheim !!_

A ça il avait répliqué avec sa réplique suprême, celle qu'il était sûr qu'elle était imparable….Hahaha !!!

_- Pourquoi tu ne te venges pas sur lui alors ? Pourquoi t'acharner sur un enfant de 3 ans ?_

RAh Wrath, toi et tes questions stupides !! Un homonculus n'a pas de sentiments quand le comprendras tu ? PAS DE SENTIMENTS ! Donc il n'était pas attendri pas le petit môme NAN, si Greed l'était c'est que c'était Greed qui était raté ! OUI !

_- Parce que je ne le trouve pas !!_

_- Ta logique est stupide !!_

_- Pas du tout !! JE VEUX le tuer, l'écorcher, l'étriper, le déchiqueter, et avant je le forcerais à me demander pardon encore et encore et après je lui arracherais les cordes vocale !! Mon bâtard de père va crever !!_

_- Tu nous fait un complexe d'oedipe ou quoi ?_

_- Ou t'as été chercher un mot pareil toi ?_

_- C'est Lust, je l'ai entendu en parler avec Pride ! Elle parlait de toi et à dit ce mot et puis Pride a approuvé en disant que tu avais été trop gâté._

_- Je vois….._

_Lust, t'es morte !! Pride Tu vas crever !!_ Ouais parfaitement, dès qu'il reviendrait avec le môme ça barderais grave !! Dante allait devoir se faire une nouvelle luxure et une nouvelle fierté !

Mais Wrath l'avait encore emmerdé, mais il est chiant ce petit gosse braillard et pleurnichard avec ses questions à deux balles !!

_- Ca ne t'embête pas que Dante puisse tuer un bébé ?_

_- J'ai fait PIREEEE_

_- ...Que tu connais !! Et en faire un homonculus qui te fera peut être de l'ombre hum ?_

- ……

Mince, Wrath a encore marqué un bon point, RAHHHHH

Bref et si il se concentrait sur sa mission au lieu de râler sans cesse ? Il fixa le petit qui courait avec Elysia dans le jardin. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait une hésitation aussi forte.

_Frère…._

_C'est quand même mon frère, bon ok DEMI mais quand même, OK c'est le fils de ce…..cet Hohenheim mais… Il est trop mignon_

C'était clair, Envy avait craquée lui aussi, il bondit et atterrit souplement sur l'herbe. Il se changea en couleuvre et rampa jusqu'au mur du jardin.

- « Huhu !! Je vais capturer ce môme !! »

* * *

3 heures plus tard

-« C'est pas vrai, POURQUOI NE LE LAISSE T'IL PAS TRANQUILLE HEIN ??? »

Roy Mustang était à deux doigts d'une nouvelle crise de nerfs, parce que les homonculus avaient encore enlevé Edward et cette fois il n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher.

- « Où est il ???

- Je pense que Greed le sait !!

- Alors appelons le !! »

* * *

**Devil'Nest**

Greed décrocha le téléphone et fit :

- « Oui ? Quoi enlevé ? Envy a encore enlevé le bout de chou ? RAHHH quoi la cachette de Dante, ouais j'sais où elle est mais attendez, Kimbley me dit qu'on va venir….Okay, allez à l'église, rue _xxx _et attendez nous, on arrive le plus vite possible.»

Greed lança alors ""ALLEERRTEEE LE PALMIER A ENLEVE LE CHIBI!! ON VA ALLER LE SAUVER!!"""

* * *

**Le Lendemain **

Ils étaient tous devant l'église, Greed donna les instructions et Roy, avec ses pouvoirs alchimiques, ouvrit la porte, il s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et restèrent figés en voyant la ville ancienne et souterraine. Il s'élancèrent tous et firent des groupes avant de partir dans plusieurs directions différentes.

Alphonse décida de suivre Greed et Kimbley, on ne savait jamais...

* * *

Quelque part dans la cité

Envy regardait le petit, enfermé dans une cage créer par alchimie. Le bébé pleurait, appellant son père et sanglotant, de grosses gouttes roulant le longs de ses joues rondes et s'écrasant au sol.

- « Pff »

Il grimaça, il n'avait pas envie que Dante fasse du mal au bout de chou, Wrath, pas loin chouinait que c'était inhumain de faire ça. Dante avait prévu de commencer demain se 'expériences' alchimiques.

- « Envy, s'il te plaît ! »

Le 'palmier' se retourna vers l'enfant homonculus. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit à Wrath qui s'approchait lui du petit qui ouvrit ses yeux pleins d'espoir quand la colère s'immobilisa devant lui.

-« Si on le libère, on va se faire tuer par Dante !

- Et c'est Greed et ce colonel qui vont nous tuer dans le cas contraire.

- Ouais, pas faux !! » fit celui aux cheveux vert en soupirant devant le dilemme puis il cassa les barreaux et prit le petit dans ses bras. L'enfant leva ses beaux yeux d'or vers lui et Envy, sur le point de gagatiser le flanqua dans ceux de Wrath et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le plus jeune des 2 homonculus posa sa main sur le front du petit : beaucoup trop chaud, il grimaça et jeta un œil inquiet sur la blessure de l'enfant. Heureusement qu'ils le faisaient sortir…..

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver à un croisement où ils tombèrent sur Greed et Kimbley, suivi par Alphonse. 

- « Ed ! » fit l'armure en se précipitant, le petit s'était évanoui dans les bras du petit brun qui fit à Alphonse signe de se taire avant de lui donner, Al l'enferma silencieusement dans son plastron pour le mettre en sûreté.

- « File d'ici Al, et réfléchie à ce que je t'ai dit » fit Kimbley tandis que les deux homonculus autre que Greed partaient vers la sortie de la ville.

- « Je sais ce que je vais faire Kimbley » répondit l'armure en partant, escorté par les chimères, laissant l'alchimiste brun et l'homonculus au sourire de requin seul.

- « Bien allons y.

- Greed, c'est moi qui vais y aller, toi tu vas faire autre chose pour m'aider.

- « que vas-tu faire ?

- Détruire Dante une bonne fois pour toute et toute cette ville avec….. »

Greed se retourna, fixant le visage paisible de l'alchimiste, encadré par de longues mèches brunes qui semblaient agité par le vent. Les yeux dorés étaient totalement neutres.

- « Tu….vas….

- Faire disparaître Dante à jamais…..ainsi que tous les homonculus…..sauf Wrath et Envy (qui se sont barrés)….et toi…

- Mais…..si…..tu fais s'effondrer la ville avec tes explosions…..tu…ne pourra pas t'enfuir puisque étant au centre…. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux violets quand il compris.

- « Tu ne vas….non tu ne PEUX pas mourir !! T'as pas le droit de m….me….non de NOUS faire ça. »

L'autre eut un sourire amusé caché par ses mèches en notant que le pronom personnel était devenue ''Nous''. Greed était plus _humain_ qu'avant visiblement, et un peu moins avide.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix Greed ! »

Il se prit un coup de poing qui l'expédia au sol et en une seconde, l'homonculus fut sur lui.

-« EST TU SI EGOISTE ? » Celui à la veste à col de fourrure resserra son étreinte sur le col de celle rouge de l'alchimiste qui ne coupa pas le contact de leurs regards.

- « Tu vois une autre solution ?

- Tu…..ne peux pas.

- Greed…. » Murmura l'alchimiste en se redressant sur ses avant bras, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une goutte liquide qui roula le long de la joue pâle de l'être humain, qui, bien qu'étant artificiel, pouvait éprouver des sentiments. « Tu réalise ce que risque de faire Dante si cela continue ? Elle te tuera pour créer un nouveau Greed qui lui sera à ses ordres, elle changera encore de corps, elle tuera surment Dolchatte, Martel, Roa, Ling, Ranfan, Kuro et Shiro et Edward ou fera de ces cinq derniers des esclaves alchimistes à ses ordres, c'est ça que tu veux ? » Tout en parlant il essuya doucement une larme cristalline qui suivait de près la première d'un doigts. « Si j'avais une autre solution….. »

L'autre brun ne répondait pas il releva ses yeux violet, croisant les deux sphère d'or face à lui. -« Je suis censé être suis censé ne pas avoir d'âme, je suis censé d'être dépourvu de sentiments !! Pourtant….CE N'EST PAS VRAI !! DIS MOI ALORS POURQUOI J'AI SI MAL » Son poing recouvert d'une armure fracassa le sol à côté de l'alchimiste.

- « ….. Tu as une âme….ça me parait évident, et je t'assure que tu éprouves des sentiments….plus que moi en tout cas, c'est certains...

- Je dois être mieux réussi que les autres » fit amèrement Greed « J'aurais préféré être raté si c'était pour avoir le cœur brisé »

Il tremblait, poings serrés à l'extrême, l'autre retint son souffle, prêt à encaisser un coup si il y en avait un.

-« Egoïste, tu veux mourir et me laisser ?

-…..

- REPONDS !! » Hurla l'homonculus et frappant à nouveau le sol, un éclat coupa légèrement l'humain à la joue. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, aucune peur dans son regard malgré le danger qu'il pouvait courir face à un homonculus en colère.

-« ….Greed…..J'aurais mieux fait de me taire quand à la suite de mes plans…si j'avais su que cela te blesserait autant.

- QUOI ? Et me laisser me demander ce qui t'avait poussé à faire ça ?

-…..Je te l'ai dit pourquoi !!

- Mais…..Et moi ? » Fit le bouclier ultime d'un ton tremblant,

L'humain le regarda et soudain, avant même que celui qui portait habituellement des lunettes de soleil ne parle, l'embrassa. L'autre l'enferma dans ses bras, refusant de le laisser reculer cette fois, mais l'humain n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention. L'être au pouvoir de se créer un bouclier avec son carbone se rendit confusément compte que c'était son premier vrai baiser avec l'alchimiste.

Il le relâcha et murmura, avouant 2 mots que jamais on aurait pu croire entendre de la part de lui ou d'un de ses 'collègues' homonculus.

- « Je t'aime »

L'autre se releva lentement.

- « Alors laisses moi empêcher Dante de te tuer, car moi …..Je ne veux pas qu'elle te tue, comme elle en a l'intention dans un futur très proche si on ne fait rien »

Greed soupira, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, et l'attirant à lui, l'embrassa avidement, lui caressant les cheveux de ses mains.

**BOUM**

Il se reconstitua par terre, surpris mais ravi, en effet il avait confirmation que c'était bien SON alchimiste et pas Envy qui lui faisait une sale blague.

- « Montres moi tes cercles encore une fois que je sois sûr de pas me tromper ? »

Il chopa les mains de l'alchimiste et regarda attentivement puis sortit ses griffes et recula lentement.

- « Allez » fit le brun aux yeux ambre, « Va t'en ».

L'homonculus, le cœur serré, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, partit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'un virage cache l'humain à sa vue.

* * *

Deux homonculus pas loin de la sortie regardaient ce qu'il se passé après avoir donné Edward à son petit frère. 

- « Mais qu'est qu'il fiche?? » fit Envy en voyant passer Greed à toute vitesse, qui laissait d'immenses traînées creusant le sol, comme si il faisait un immense cercle alchimique.

- « Wrath, quelque chose me dit qu'on devrait se barrer et vite ! »

La colère acquiesça, sentant que ça allait sentir le roussi. Il se carapatèrent à la surface sous les yeux des chimères qui les laissèrent passer puisqu'ils avaient sauvé Ed. La jalousie et la colère allèrent se cacher dehors et tendit que Wrath alla voir comment s'en sortait Al, Envy se tourna vers une Silhouette plus loin.

- « Mais je rêves ? HOHENHEIM TU ES MORT» Et il s'élança, sauf qu'il se prit un choc alchimique la minute qui suivit. Il s'effondra par terre en gémissant de douleur.

- "Bon Envy, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parles" fit son 'père'.

* * *

Au même moment 

Roy avertit par l'avidité, lança des étincelles de feu dans l'air, ordonnant ainsi le retrait de son équipe. Ils s'élancèrent par le tunnel et arrivèrent dans l'église, les chimères et l'homonculus qui avait fini ce qu'il devait faire les suivants.

Il refermèrent le passage et sortirent vite du bâtiment.

* * *

Au même moment, ca chauffe pour les homonculus et pour Dante!!

Kimblee sourit, l'immense cercle de transmutation pour sceller les homonculus devant lui et au milieu, Glutonny, Sloth, Pride, Lust et Dante sur qui cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Il avait réussit à les sceller tous, un sac vide prêt de lui montrait que il avait pensé à tous.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, poursuivit par les homonculus et leur chef et descendit jusqu'au sous sol où Greed, conformément aux instructions avait tracé un immense cercle semblable à celui tatoué sur ses paumes. Il s'immobilisa dessus ou plutôt dedans et attendit ses poursuivants et s'immobilisèrent, comme des idiots, sur le cercle.

Il sourit et s'avança posant ses paumes à plat sur le sol, sortant avant de veste un GROS sac de pierres rouges.

- « Il a des pierres rouges…_..beaucoup_ de pierre rouges !!

-……il va s'en servir pour augmenter sa force !

- Et il va tout…..

- Faire exploser ! Parfaitement….. » Termina l'alchimiste en lançant sa transmutation.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les autres s'aperçurent de la présence du cercle…..

-« Arrête tu vas tout faire s'effondrer, tu vas détruire toute la ville souterraine !!

- « Ho mais c'est bien mon intention !! » Répliqua l'alchimiste, le visage éclairé par les multiples éclairs rouges qui se répandaient partout, jusqu'au limite de la ville autour de laquelle un autre cercle identique avait était tracé. En fait Greed avait tracé un gigantesque cercle DANS la ville avec ses griffes, la ville était dans le cercle donc.

-« _Adieu……Greed_…_Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire que ….je t'aime_ » Furent les derniers mots du brun aux yeux d'or tandis que la lueur rouge illuminait toute l'ancienne cité.

* * *

**BAOUMMMMMMMM**

* * *

Roy et les autres furent soufflé par la violence de l'explosion qui fit trembler le sol. Il s'écoula sur l'herbe….haletant et se redressa, stupéfié en voyant que la cachette, la ville souterraine avait explosée, s'était totalement effondrée, de même que le passage. L'église dans laquelle il se trouvait s'effondra à son tour et ce fut terminé. Les débris de la ville antique devaient être recouverts de pierres, de rochers. Heureusement la surface, elle ne s'était pas effondrée sur la ville souterraine qui se trouvait sous elle. Kimblee avait du tout calculer parfaitement. 

_La ville ancienne n'existait plus……Dante non plus, Pride, Lust, Sloth et Glutonny aussi. Et….Kimblee aussi. _

Roy se releva, eut une courte pensée pour l'écarlate pour le remercier d'avoir débarrasser le monde de Dante et de Pride/Bradley. Mais quelqu'un lui vint vite à l'esprit, occultant le reste.

-« Et Ed ? » paniqua le brun.

- « J'ai vu Alphonse l'emmener à l'abri. » informa Greed, d'une voix sourde, comme si il se retenait de pleurer.

- Ouf….Allons y ! »

Ils partirent tous en courant dans la direction que leur indiqua un passant.

* * *

Alphonse savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques instant avant de les militaires n'arrivent, il termina avec sa craie de charbon de tracer des symboles sur son armure et au sol autour du blond. 

- « J'ai fait mon choix !! Désolé Nii-san !! »

Il posa une main sur le front du petit et l'autre sur son cœur.

-« Adieu Nii-san »

Il enclencha la transmutation et la lumière illumina le corps du petit garçon qui gémit de douleur tandis que sa blessure se refermait, une lumière dorée l'entoura ensuite, et une fumée argentée les entoura tandis que les militaires arrivaient.

- « Al ! Ed ! »

Ils durent attendre la fin de la transmutation pour s'approcher. Agitant les mains pour chasser la fumée, ils s'avancèrent et virent une petite forme allongée au milieu du cercle ;

- « EDWARD ! »

Le brun se précipita et s'agenouilla :

- « Ed…. »

Le petit garçon ouvrit faiblement ses yeux d'or. Il avait du mal à respirer mais cela passa vite.

- « Papa ! » Cria t'il en se jetant dans les bras de son père, blotti contre lui, tête posée contre son épaule. L'homme soupira de soulagement et vit soudain une enveloppe posée sous un rocher par loin du cercle. Il la ramassa et la fourra dans sa poche, pour la lire plus tard. Il remarqua aussi que le petit avait récupéré son bras, comment était ce possible ?

-« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Havoc.

Un homonculus aux cheveux longs et bruns et aux yeux violet, avec un bras et une jambe différents de son autre bras et de son autre jambe arriva et toussota, attirant tout les regard sur lui :

- « Hem…..Alphonse a scellé la transmutation, en clair, il l'a rendu irréversible !! Edward ne redeviendra jamais comme avant, il va rester comme ça et recommencer une nouvelle vie. »

Le jeune homonculus recula lentement et s'enfuit, considérant qu'il avait remplis son rôle en expliquant ce qui s'était passé, il disparut bientôt entre les arbres, lui dernier homonculus appart l'avidité et la jalousie. Cette dernière étant accetuelement en train de reglé oralement ses comptes avec son père et l'autre en train de commencer une grosse depression.

_**4 mois plus tard**_

Le général de Brigade Roy Mustang regardait son fils qui courrait avec Elysia dans le jardin, tandis que lui assis à côté de son ami de toujours buvait une tasse de café, plonger dans ses pensées. Soudain il plongea une main dans la poche de son manteau et ressortit la lettre qu'il avait lue plusieurs fois depuis que Winry lui avait donné, il la déplia et relut les lignes tremblantes qui auraient sans doute étaient tachées de larmes qui Al avait pu pleurer.

_Colonel Mustang,_

_J'ai décidé de sceller la transformation de mon frère, et si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que cela est fait. Ed ne retrouvera jamais ses 15 ans qu'il avait au moment de l'accident jamais…..Enfin il les retrouvera mais ce sera ceux de sa nouvelle vie…_

_Je vais donner ma vie pour lui, car en plus il était blessé. Je vais essayer de lui rendre son bras, je vais essayer…mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver !!! Je vous demande : …..Occupez bien de lui, donnez lui la vie qu'il aurait du avoir, rendez le heureux…..Et si un jour vous lui racontez la vérité, dites lui que …..Non ne lui dites rien, cela n'aura aucune signification pour lui. D'ailleurs est ce une bonne chose de lui raconter son ancienne vie ? Je vous en laisse seul juge ! Adieu_

_Alphonse Elric…_

**Fin**

….

Ha non rassurez vous y a encore **l'épilogue** !!Vous avez eu peur hein ? Lol

_Délire de fin de chapitre ! _

**Envy** : La vieille est morte !! Yeah !!

**Ed** : Al est mort TT (_se met à pleurer dans son coin_)

**Envy lui tapotant l'épaule avec un peu de sollicitude** : Allons !!! Pense que l'autre abruti des boums est mort aussi. (_Là Greed lui explose la tête_)

**Greed** : TU AS TUE KIMBLEE !! (_il s'acharne sur Envy a défaut de pouvoir toucher l'auteur) _

**Kimblee :…….. **

**Dragonna: **Il agit en héros en tuant la menace de Dante! En tuant presque tous les homonculus sauf Wrath et Envy !!

**Greed ému** : Mon Kim un héros ?

**Kimblee faisant la même tête que Roy quand celui-ci se fait traiter d'impuissant** : Moi…..un héros !! Moi …. Mort…..en Héros (_tremble et tombe à genoux, l'air horrifié au possible, le visage couvert de traits bleu sur fond blanc_) moi……j'ai……fait……quelque chose d'héroïque avec mes explosions ? _(S'évanouit sous le choc_)

**Envy couvert de bleus : **Tu n'as pas honte de lui avoir fait une si _belle rédemption et mort_? Et plus c'est guimauve !!

**Dragonna :** il avait un bon rôle dans le fic, je lui ait fait une belle scène finale !! Comme le sacrifice d'Al en fait !!

**Greed** : Il m'aime, c'est merveilleux TT (_Il serre son alchimiste adoré toujours HS contre lui_)

**Dragonna :** Désolé Merry-Black, j'ai pensé le faire survivre, mais ça me paraissait impossible après une explosion pareille, sachant qu'il en était quasi au centre…..

**Envy **: Et moi j'ai pas tué Hohenheim avec tout ça !!! (Va_ bouder dans son coin)_

….

Dragonna: A tout de suite pour l'épilogue

Tous: Ha? il est fini aussi?


	12. Epilogue, et amorce sur le futur?

Pour le blabla, c'est toujours pareil et j'en ai marre de le répéter à chaque chapitre!!

* * *

12 ans plus tard

Un jeune homme de 16 ans, aux longs cheveux blonds dorés nattés qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, à la peau délicatement caramel et aux yeux d'or. Il était habillé d'un uniforme bleu aux épaulettes rayées bleu foncé avec un point et 2 étoiles dorées. La chaîne d'une montre en argent dépassait d'une poche de sa veste à laquelle elle était accrochée. Enfin il avait des bottes noires et des gants blancs. Il ne fallait pas oublier le manteau bleu marine par-dessus son uniforme car son était en fin d'automne et le temps se refroidissait un peu.

-« Je te remercie encore de ce que tu as fait pour moi….. »

Sur la tombe était écrit : _Alphonse Elric, 14 ans. 1899-1913. _

- « _Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour moi_…. » Doucement il pose un bouquet de lys blancs sur le marbre de la tombe et relève la tête, laissant le vent chasser les mèches d'or qui tombait sur son front. Chaque année depuis ses 4 ans il venait ici, là cela faisait 12 ans jour pour jour ou presque que Alphonse était mort, il se sentait triste même si il ne l'avait pas connu…ou plutôt il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Il se leva et partit d'un pas lent qui n'était pas sans rappeler le pas d'une autre personne, sa natte bougeait doucement de droite à gauche.

Un souffle de vent balaya les feuilles rousses qui étaient tombés des arbres, celle-ci tourbillonnement et la brise effleura les pétales blancs de fleurs posée sur la tombe. Une ombre apparut, un adolescent de 14 ans environ, habillé d'un pantalon vert, d'une chemise blanche, de chaussettes blanches et de chaussures noires se tenait près de la pierre. Il avait des courts cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain et des yeux bruns chocolat. L'ombre sourit : il avait fait le bon choix, le meilleur choix…..Il sourit.

- « Nii-san…. » Et se tourna vers les arbres plus loin, captant un regard bleu tirant sur le mauve « …… Envy….. Tu y a aussi réfléchi?»

Une autre forme regardait de loin la tombe….

- « Bizarre cette impression d'être observé non ? »

Envy était accroupit sur une branche, la tête penchée sur le côté….. Pourquoi Alphonse avait dit _cela _avant de se sacrifier pour son frère ? N'oublie pas quoi ? N'oublie pas que les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais ? Que même étant homonculus, il a des sentiments, même si il sont diminué de part son absence d'âme ? Que Hohenheim n'était pas un salaud à 100 pour 100?

Il soupira et se changea en un corbeau noir avant de s'envoler vers un appartement situé dans les bas quartiers, cela lui permettait de tuer un ou deux brigands. Par exemple l'autre jour il avait surpris un type qui s'apprêtait à braquer un magasin, l'agresseur avait agonisé à petit feu…..niéhéhéhé. Il ne tuait plus que les 'méchants' comme disait Wrath.

Il entra dans l'appartement et…

- « Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? »

…….

- « Y a quelqu'un ? »

………

…..

- « JOYEUX ANIVERSAIRE ENVY!! SURPRISE !!!

Envy bondit au plafond, frôlant la crise cardiaque (en même temps, vu qu'il est techniquement déjà mort et en tyant qu'homonculus immortel ca paraît dur d'en avoir une mais bon...). En dessous de lui, son 'petit frère' Wrath, et son père Hohenheim.

- « P'tain le vieux !! T'ES MORT !!

- Enfin mon chéri, on n'a pas tous les jours 416 ans !!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant Wrath !! »

Et Le père et le fils homonculus se chamaillèrent une nouvelle fois sous les yeux d'une colère morte de rire. Finalement une bouchée de gâteau fut enfourné dans la bouche de 'palmier' qui macha et:

- " T'es au moins bon à quelque chose le vieux!" fit il moins méchament que il n'aurait dit normalement.

* * *

**Résumons la situation générale :**

_- Le Sous-lieutenant Ross et le sergent Broche se sont mariés et ont eu une petite fille qu'il ont nommée Rya qui a 6 ans aujourd'hui._

_- Fuery et Schieska se sont aussi mariés et ont un petit garçon Edmond 2 ans et Lily 5 ans._

_- Havoc a fini par renoncer à Catherine Amstrong, les deux aînées lui faisant trop peur et s'est marié avec une belle jeune fille, il ont eu deux enfants qu'il ont appelé Alphonse (qui vient juste de naître) pour le cadet et Maes pour l'aîné._

_- Martel et Dolchatte ont fait comme eux mais ils n'ont pas eu d'enfant, les jumeaux qu'ils ont légalement adopté ont grandis et Kuro et Shiro ont maintenant 15 ans et ont décidé d'entrer dans l'armée, ce qui a s'écrouler de rire Roa. Martel et dolchatte ont accepté bon gré mal gré, et Greed s'est enfilé wisky sur wisky._

_- Greed n'a pas sombré dans la dépression -enfin pas trop- suite à la mort de Kimblee et s'est occupé des faux jumeaux comme un vrai père, parfois il disparaît quelques jours mais il revient toujours 'vivant' puisqu'il est de toute façon immortel t que par conéquent le suicide n'est pas possible. Ca ne l'empêche pas de se sâouler à mort à chaque 'anniversaire' de la mort du brun._

_- Ling et Ranfan ont grandis eux aussi et sont tous les deux entré dans l'armée. _

_- Ed lui est bien dans l'armée depuis ses 14,5 ans et a déjà monté d'un grade, il est maintenant lieutenant colonel._

_- Roy lui est devenu le généralissime. (Debouchez le champagne) _

_- Pour Riza et Roy ? Heu…..J'en sais rien franchement TT_

_- Envy et Wrath vivent avec Hohenheim, Envy est un peu moins dingue qu'avant……et il a moins tendance à vouloir faire un patricide._

_- Quand à Winry……heu….Elle s'est marié avec Russel._

* * *

Dans un Bureau de Central, deux jours plus tard...

-« ET QUAND JE DIS AU BOULOT, CA VEUT DIRE AU BOULOT !! LIEUTENANT COLONEL MUSTANG (1) !! CA VAUT AUSSI POUR TOI LING !!

- Oui Ranfan ne t'énerve pas !! » Balbutia Full Exiriologiste alchimiste, fixant sa jumelle avec terreur.

- « Calmez vous sous lieutenant !!! Tenta le plus haut gradé des trois avec un air effrayé qui réduisait son côté supérieur hiérarchique.

- VOUS AVEZ VU LA PILE DE RAPPORTS ?? » S'énerva celle aux cheveux noires de plus belles se retournant vers lui.

Ran Fan sortit des shurikan (petites étoiles acérées que lancent les ninja) et en lança une pluie sur Edward qui dut se réfugier sous son bureau, Ling pour sa part se carapata en vitesse pour aller bosser….mais d'abord il avait envie d'un thé.

Le major Havoc qui passait pour aller remettre un dossier au Généralissime ne put s'empêcher de remarquer mentalement que cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose !! Ouais Ranfan et Ed ressemblait beaucoup à Riza et Roy……le lieutenant devait menacer avec une arme son supérieur pour que celui-ci bosse. (_Même si l'on pouvait, si on était honnête, faire remarquer que Ed était **un peu** moins flemmard que Roy, et aussi que ce dernier bossait beaucoup maintenant)_

_**Tel père…..**_

…**_.Tel fils_**

_FIN_

(1) Je vous rappelle que Roy a adopté Edward donc celui-ci a maintenant le même nom de famille que lui.

* * *

**Greed **: Quoi fin ? Mais Nan ce n'est pas possible !! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête !!!! JE VEUXXX UNE SUITEEEEEEEEE !! 

**Ed **: Quel gamin !!

**Ran Fan** : affligeant !!

**Ling :** C'est triste d'en arriver là (_Là Greed trépigne de rage et continue ses « Je veux une suite !! »_)

**Elysia** : Lamentable !

**Greed désignant l'équipe de militaire/alchimistes** : MECHANTS !!! Et LING, RANFAN JE SUIS VOTRE PERE !!

**Ling et Ran Fan **_(il agit pas vraiment comme tel --'')_

**Tous** : (_Et il est censé avoir 300 ans de plus que nous_ ?)

Dragonna: Je ferais sûrement des ''tranches de vie'' bientôt pour que l'on revoie chibi Ed en train de vivre sa seconde enfance, en attendant j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic!! Donc a bientôt pour les drabbles Il seront à la suite de la fic bien sûr et évidement que il y aura une suite à Chibi…..qui s'inttitulera: Nouvelle vie


End file.
